My Heart Belongs to You
by AnimeFanGirl91
Summary: Two people has there eyes on Matt and Mimi's relationship. One likes Matt and the other Mimi. The twist is...they're twins. They are a nonstoppable force that will do anything to break up their relationship, but will they prevail. Mimato Taiora
1. Temptress In the Mist

**Summary- There is a girl that has the hot for Matt and will do anything to be his ****girlfriend. How will she get rid of Mimi. Will she prevail? ****Mimato with some Taiora and Takari. R&R plzz**

**Ages- Matt/Tai/Sora- 17 T.K/Kari- 14 Mimi- 16**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon so don't sue me.**

**My Heart Belongs To YouChapter I-Temptress in the Mist**

"Where is he, he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago…Matt where are you, if you stand me up ill be very mad," Mimi said annoyed while looking at her watch.

Matt ran up to her with a lost of breath, "I'm so (huff) sorry… T.K was in (huff)… the bathroom…and I…"

"Its okay Matt, at least you showed up," she said while cutting him off "anyways let's hurry up and get some seats before the movie starts".

"For being late I'll buy popcorn," Matt stated. "Deal," Mimi replied. Matt put an arm around Mimi's shoulder and they went into the theater.

It was 8:30pm and the movie just finished. Matt stormed out of the theater mad. Mimi ran after him trying to calm him down, "Matt calm down he was just flirting with me."

"Well if he did it again he would have a broken jaw."

" Matt you take things too seriously, anyways he knew I was with you. I would never leave you" Mimi reassured Matt, then gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Matt's eyes softened and he returned her kiss then they began to walk home. Matt escorted Mimi home then went home.

Matt went inside and he saw T.K sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So Matt how was your date with Mimi," T.K asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you and because of you spending all day in the bathroom trying to look good for Kari I was late," said Matt irritated.

"Whatever Matt, anyways I don't really care because you two were probably making out through the whole movie," retorted T.K with a smirk on his face.

"Actually we only made out once, which only lasted for 10mins, and then we started to watch the movie, it was actually pretty good," said Matt reminiscing about the movie.

"If you say so Matt, by the way mom left your dinner in the microwave," said T.K. Matt heated up his dinner then joined T.K on the couch.

Next day-First day of 12th grade

Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Tai were sitting on a bench near school.

"Awe…summer vacation is already over," cried Tai.

"I'm afraid so Tai but don't worry this year will be our best year, since it is our last year," exclaimed Mimi with stars in her eyes.

"Hey Mimi let me see your schedule," asked Sora, "Awe… you don't have any of my classes except for first and fifth period."

"The bell is about to ring and I have to hurry up and go to my locker, bye,"said Matt then walked over to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

"Bye," everyone said in unison.

Then Mimi turned to Tai and said, "Hey Tai what do you have first period."

"I have Science," answered Tai.

"Isn't that right next door to our class," pointed out Sora.

"Yah…I think it is, I guess I can walk you lovely ladies to class everyday," said Tai playfully.

"HaHaHa… Tai don't flatter yourself," laughed Mimi.

Tai put on a fake pout. Sora smiled and said, "Awe Mimi you hurt his feelings, its okay Tai she didn't mean it, and then she kissed him on the lips."

The bell rang and they hurried off to class.

(A.N. _Hey peoples how's my story so far, well now im going to write the story in multiple p.o.v's. Thank you and keep reading my future stories, don't forget to review please)_

Matt P.O.V

I just came from my locker and I was late for first period which is Language Arts. I began to run until I accidentally knocked someone on the ground.

I could tell I hit her hard because her books flew into the air. "Oh I'm sorry let me help you up it was my entire fault," I said apologetically.

She looked pissed and I could tell she was about to cuss me out until she took one good look at me then she said, "oh no it's okay, I should have been watching where I was going." After that there was an awkward silence between us.

She would look at me,then she would blush "Is there something on my face" I asked her.

She said, "no, it's just that I never saw someone as cute as you".

I just ignored the last comment and said,"Umm...thank you well I have to go."

She stopped me by holding onto my arm and said, "Hey wait um, what's your name,do you have any plans tonight?"

I quickly told her, "my name is Matt and sorry but I already have a girlfriend, plus I have to go to band practice after school."

She said, "Cool you have a band what's it called."

I told her it was called 'The Teenage Wolves' and I was the lead singer. Some reason I regret ever telling her that.

She then said, "that's cool can I come to your practice."

I had to think of something fast, "Sorry but we are practicing for an upcoming concert, and my band members don't want any visitors, well I have to go bye." Good one I thought to myself as I ran off.

I looked back and saw her take one last look at me then walk off. I felt a big pile of relief wash past me as I walked into class.

Amanda P.O.V

Oh my god this class is so boring I can't even focus. All I can think about is Matt, he is so cute. I wonder who the lucky whore he's going out with. I wish I was her-slash the whore part.

We would make the most perfect couple. I know… all I have to do is break them up. Now all I need is a plan. But first I need to meet her. Oh Matt you'll be mines soon.

Oh shit I didn't even notice the bell ring. My whole class is gone. Hmm… I wonder where Matt is. While I was walking I saw a poster for the cheerleading squad. I guess can join it especially if I'm cheering for Matt.

Mimi P.O.V

Thank goodness the bell just rang I was about to fall asleep. I wonder where Matt is. Hmpf…I might as well drop my books off at my locker and go to my next class.

While I was walking I saw a poster on the wall. It was about the new cheerleading squad. I guess I will try out since I was a cheerleader last year, hopefully I'll make captain.

Sora P.O.V

I saw Mimi walking off. "Hey Mimi wait up, where're you going in such a rush."

"Oh I'm sorry Sora I forgot you had my class," she said.

"Mimi you look a little tired did you get enough sleep last night," I asked a little worried.

"Well actually no, because I was a little nervous about school, well I have to go to my locker; I'll see you at lunch."

"Oh yeah, have you seen Matt," she asked. "Actually, not since this morning," I told her.

"Oh ok well bye," she said and walked off. I took one last look at her then walked off to my locker.

Normal P.O.V

_I wonder where he is I guess I'll see him in class_, thought Mimi not watching were she was going bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going," Mimi apologized.

The girl turned around and snapped "Watch where your going, you almost knocked my things out of my hand!"

Mimi replied with a hint of anger, "Well I said sorry you don't have to yell at me, it was an honest mistake."

The girl said, "Yeah whatever" and walked away with her nose pointed up to the sky. Mimi mumbled "snob" then walked to her locker.

TBC

**So how was my story? Plzz Review. This is my first story so plzz give me all of your criticism I can take it, just don't go too hard on me. I already started to write my second chapter. After this story I'm going to write another so read that one too. I'll try to update soon, right now I'm on Spring Break. R&R. Thank You.**


	2. The Twins

**Summary- Two people have their eyes on Matt and Mimi's relationship. One likes ****Matt and the**** other Mimi. The twist is...they're twins. They join forces ****and plan to sabotage Matt and Mimi's relationship. But the question is ****will this plan work or is their bond too strong.**

**Ages- Matt/Tai/Sora/Amanda/Micheal - 17 T.K/Kari - 14 Mimi - 16 **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon so don't sue me.**

**Sorry everyone for not updating soon. When I wrote the first chapter I was on Spring****Break. Now school started again and my teachers are jamming me up with homework ****and projects, so I'll be updating slower. Oh yeah I changed the plot of the story, at first ****it was only going to be a girl now she has a twin brother. I lost inspiration so please ****people inspire me to write more. Anyways on with the story. R&R plzz**

**My Heart Belongs To You Chapter II **

**_Previously On My Heart Belongs To You_:**

_The girl turned around and snapped "Watch where your going, you almost __knocked my things out of my hand!" _

_Mimi replied with a hint of anger, "Well I said sorry you don't have to yell at me, __it was an honest mistake."_

_The girl said, "Yeah whatever" and walked away with her nose pointed up to the sky. Mimi mumbled "snob" then walked to her locker.  
_

_

* * *

_

**The TwinsChapter II**

Waiting at her locker was Matt with a jasmine in his hand.

"How did you know that jasmines are my favorite flowers" exclaimed Mimi happily

"Your garden has mostly jasmines in it and you smell like them too, so I just figured" replied Matt sweetly

"Awe Matt that is so sweet" she said dreamily then planted a romantic kiss on his lips.

After they broke apart Matt joked "Hey I should do this everyday if I get a kiss in return." Mimi hit him playfully then kissed him again.

"Lets hurry up and get to class before were late" said Mimi in a rush.

**Amanda P.O.V**

I still can't find him, he is like one of the most difficult people to find in the world. I betwhenever he plays hide-and-go-seek he always win. Opps I dropped my folder damn it, all of my papers are scattered. I picked it all up then this girl bumped into me.

I was already pissed that I couldn't find Matt so I just blew up on her. I looked at her and could tell I wasn't going to like her in the future so I snapped "Watch where your going, you almost knocked my things out of my hand!"

Then she made this remark but I just brushed it off and went back looking for Matt. I was walking around a little while longer until I finally found him. He was kissing that bitch that bumped into me earlier. I was mad and began to think what the hell is that bitch doing with **_my man_**.

They began to walk off and well I guess my anger took over cause I decided to take this as another opportunity at seducing Matt. So I yelled his name and walked up to them.

**Normal P.O.V**

Matt heard someone call his name and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. He sawAmanda running up to him and his smile dropped, which Mimi saw.

"Matt are you okay, first your smiling and now you aren't"

"Yeah im okay its just that girl coming towards us. She keeps hitting on me and its annoying."

"Don't worry I'll deal with her"

"No Mimi don't...oh hi Amanda, it's nice seeing you again"

"Hey Matt, nice seeing you too" Amanda squealed in a girlish voice then turn to Mimi "Oh im sorry let me introduce myself im Amanda Cortez and you are."

"Mimi Tachikawa, Matt's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you I hope we can get to know each other better"

"I'm sure we will" Mimi said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice "Hold on aren't you that obnoxious girl I bumped into earlier."

"Well umm I...I got to go," said Amanda nervously while backing up,"uh nice seeing you again Matt bye," she said then ran off but before she ran off she turned around and blew a kiss at him.

Mimi was shocked and was about to run after her until Matt grabbed her arm.

"Matt let go of me."

"Mimi don't, she was just trying to annoy you. You don't want to have an enemy at the beginning of the year."

"Fine but next time I'll give her a piece of my mind, anyways I wouldn't want to be late to class I heard Mr. Nobami was a jerk."

(A.N. Nothing happened in 2nd period so im going to skip to lunch which is at the end of 3rd period)

Everyone was sitting at a table under a cherry tree eating lunch. Mimi was telling Sora about Amanda, Matt was ignoring her cause he already heard the story (well actually witnessed it)so he just ate his lunch quietly. Tai on the other hand was gulping down his pizza and chugging down his orange soda.

"Hey Mimi do you want your sandwich?" asked Tai

"Be quite Tai your interrupting my story" exclaimed Mimi "anyways Sora where was I before I was rudely interrupted" Mimi said while rolling her eyes at Tai

"The part where she blew a kiss at Matt" replied Sora

"Oh yeah, anyways I confronted her. She was the same girl that bumped into me in the hallway and..."

"Sorry for interrupting your 'ohhh so important' conversation" Tai said while rolling his eyes at her "but Please Mimi I'm Really Hungry" pleaded Tai then pouts.

"Fine Tai just take it I wasn't going to eat it anyways, geez what a baby"

"Gee thanks" said Tai then snatched the sandwich off her plate then began eating it.

After five minutes everyone, except Tai, was finished eating.

"Aww...its so peaceful out here, but I still can't believe that girl, she's a whore"

"Calm down Mimi she was toying with you" replied Sora

"Mimi I don't know why your getting mad. You know that I wouldn't break up with you for anybody. My heart belongs to you."

"Awe Matt that is so sweet I wish Tai would say that to me" Sora said dreamily while looking at Tai.

Everyone looked at Tai to see if he got the hint. Tai just sat there in his own world gobbling down his food. Mimi kicked Tai in the chin (the area in between your ankle and your knee) under the table.

Tai yelped in pain then began to choke on his food. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Looks like Tai will never learn" sighed Mimi

"_sigh_ not again, good thing I took CPR. You know the drill. Just... hold... still Tai,... it'll just take a second" said Sora while using the choking method.

A piece of apple flew onto Tai's plate and he took a deep breath.

"Phew, I thought I was going to die"

"If I was Sora I would just let you choke" Matt chuckled

Tai was mad and about pound on him until Sora held him back.

"Haha, good one Matt," Sora said in a fake laugh, "anyways we got to go before the bell rings" she threw away her tray and dragged Tai off.

"We better hurry too because the bells about to ring" said Mimi

"Yea lets go"

They threw away their trays and ran off their separate ways.

(A.N.-lunch is at the end of 3rd period so now their in 4th period)

Mimi sat in a seat by a window to get a good view of outside. She just stared out the window daydreaming until she was interrupted by a guy sitting behind her. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful my names Michael Cortez what's yours"

"Huh oh im Mimi Tachikawa nice meeting you"

"That's a lovely name for a beautiful girl"

"Thank you...hold on did you say your name was Michael Cortez"

"Yes I am, what your a fan"

"Rigghht...do you have a sister name Amanda"

"Yes she's actually my twin. Have you met her, she's sitting right behind me" said Michael while pointing at her. "Amanda look in front of me for a second" he called out.

Amanda turned her gaze from out of the window to her brother then in front of him and saw Mimi. She looked surprised for a second but then she waved at Mimi with a big grin on her face.

Mimi rolled her eyes then showed her tongue. Amanda held out her tongue too. It became a war at who can stay like that the longest.

"You know if you two do that long enough your tongue might actually fall off" said Michael

Hearing this the two girls put there tongues back into their mouths at the same time then they started to glare at each other.

"Or was it if you keep your mouth open long enough you might actually catch a fly." Michael said trying figure out what the famous saying was and kept babbling on about other sayings.

Mimi turned to him with a look that said if-you-keep-talking-im-going-to-hurt-you then said "Hey I know what it was, it's if you talk long enough I might actually hit you"

Michael looked at her with a shocked expression on his face cause no person would ever threaten him like that, so he figured she had a lot of guts.

She kept staring at him like that until she turned her gaze back to Amanda. He just sweat dropped and sighed in relief for not getting hit.

The teacher walked into class and introduced herself. By then Mimi and Amanda stopped their glaring contest and smiled at the teacher. Ms. Lamar told them to take out their textbooks then she began to teach the class.

(A.N- im skipping to the end of 4th period. Yeah im lazy but at least im not wasting half of the chapter telling you what they learned in class. Well fifth period is the last class of the day. Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Amanda, and Michael all have P.E at the same time. R&R plzz)

It was the end of fourth period and the bell was about to ring in a couple of seconds. Ms. Lamar was just finishing her lecture. The bell rung and everyone was heading out of class.

"Okay class homework is due tomorrow and it's on page 107 problems 1-20. Class dismissed.

Everyone was walking out of class to the overcrowded hallways. Ms. Lamar was saying goodbye and see you tomorrow to everyone walking out of class.

Mimi walked out of class heading for Matt's locker. He told her to meet him at his locker so they could walk to P.E. together. As Mimi was walking Michael decided to join her, he wanted to get to know her better.

"Hey Mimi, what class are you going to right?"

"P.E

"What a coincidence I have that same class too. Do you mind if I walk with you to class"

"Yes cause I have to meet my boyfriend at his locker"

"why"

"cause we were going to walk to class together"

"Good I'll walk with yall"

"How about you go walk your sister to class and leave me alone"

"I'm not interested in my sister im interested in you"

"Tough luck cause im not interested in you. Anyways there he is."

Matt was leaning against his locker drinking a coke. He turned around and saw Mimi heading towards him. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. They parted and he realized their was a guy standing behind her.

"Mimi who is that" Matt whispered

"Oh that's just a guy I met in class and guess what that's Amanda's twin brother. He wanted to walk with us to P.E."

"Oh well I don't mind as long as he's not like his sister"

"Well I would talk in my sister defense but she can be a real bitch sometimes."

"And what is that supposed to mean" said Amada while walking up to her brother

"Umm...uh nothing" said Michael

"Good...well since he's walking with you two I might as well tag along."

"Uhh I don't think that would be a good idea" said Matt

"Please I won't give any trouble"

"Fine"

They began walking. Matt and Mimi were walking next to each other but Amanda and Michael cut in between them. While they were walking Amanda madecountless attempts at tripping Mimi until she prevailed.

Before she hit the ground Matt caught her, which made Amanda mad. When Mimi got her balance back she gave Amanda a death glare. After walking down a few more hallways they finally made it to class.

**Okay im going to stop right here because this chapter is getting long and im all out of ****ideas. Sry if this chapter was boring well R&R and give me some criticism because I ****want to make my stories better. While writing this story im getting a whole bunch of ideas ****for more Mimato stories. Well I'll try to update faster its hard with going to school. ****Anyways plzz continue reading this story im sure it will get better. In the next chapter ****im going to try to move the story along faster because I spent two chapters on the first ****day of school. R&R plzz. **


	3. The Fight

**Summary- Two people have their eyes on Matt and Mimi's relationship. One likes****Matt and the other Mimi. The ****twist is...they're twins. They join forces ****and plan to sabotage Matt and Mimi's relationship. But the ****question is ****will this plan work or is their bond too strong. Mimato Taiora Takari**

**Ages- Matt/Tai/Sora/Amanda/Michael - 17 T.K/Kari - 14 Mimi - 16 **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon so don't sue me.**

**Hey people im back with the third chapter. Please if you don't like the coupling don't read any further. I'm sick of you people who flames the story just because you don't like the coupling. I'm telling you right know this story is a Mimato and if you don't like it don't read it. **

**You can not persuade me into writing a Sorato. Sora and Matt don't have any chemistry, Sora belongs with Tai but that's my opinion and you don't see me going into every Sorato or Michi story saying it sucks. So get over it people this is a Mimato, Taiora, and Takari. Anyways on with the story R&R and Don't Flame plzz.**

_**Previously on My Heart Belongs To You**_

_They began walking. Matt and Mimi were walking next to each other but Amanda and Michael cut in between them. While they were walking Amanda made many attempts at tripping Mimi until she prevailed. _

_Before she hit the ground Matt caught her, which made Amanda mad. When Mimi got her balance back she gave Amanda a death glare. After walking down a few more hallways they finally made it to _class

**The Fight**

The P.E. coach was checking role to see if everyone was in the right class. While he checked role Matt and Mimi sauntered into class along with Amanda and Michael. They met up with Tai and Sora.

"About time yall arrived. What were you two doing, making out" said Tai with a smirk on his face.

"No we had to wait until Mimi got a drink at the… hold on, since when did I start elucidating myself to you" said Matt "Anyways were here now aren't we"

"Hi let me introduce myself my name is Amanda Cortez oh yea don't forget my dopey twin brother Michael."

"Oh so you're that Amanda girl that Mimi told me about" said Sora

"Oh that's so sweet Mimi talking about me what did she say, no let me guess she admires me don't she"

"No actually it was something like you're an evil…"

Mimi runs over to Sora and put her hand over her mouth "Hey Sora don't we have to do that thing"

"What thing"

"You know the thing over there"

"No I don't recall anything over there"

"Just come here"

The teacher just finished checking his class's attendance.

"Alright class gather around. Today we are going to play soccer."

"Awwwwee" says the whole class except for Tai, Sora, and a couple of other people.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm. Anyways I'm going to pick your teams, so save your awes. Whoever's name I call is going to be team one and whoever's I don't is team two."

"Oh yeah, if anyone is interested, the school is going to have soccer, basketball, and cheerleading tryouts after school next week Monday outside on the courts."

"They're going to have applications that you have to pick up from the main office. You need to fill out and bring it to the tryouts."

The coach for the soccer team is me, for the basketball team is Mr. Roanoke, and for the cheerleading squad, Ms. Lamar

Coach Hibachi was calling out names until he had two teams with twelve people and a goalie.

Matt, Amanda, and Tai was on team one and Mimi, Sora, and Michael was on team two. Mimi was the goalie for her team and a girl named Sarah was the goalie for the other team. To not get teams mixed up team one wore red flags and team two wore blue flags.

"Hey Sora my team is going to whoop your teams' ass" exclaimed an ambitious Tai

"Yeah right Tai, since my team has me on it were definitely going to win"

"Oh is that a challenge" said Tai while smirking.

"I guess it is" replied Sora while smirking back

"Alright then bring it" said Tai

"Oh baby it's been brought" said Sora filled with determination.

Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"Coach, that's what you get when you put two of the best players in the nation on different teams." said Mimi while placing a hand on her forehead.

"Okay class let the games begin" yelled the coach.

(AN- I don't really know a lot about soccer so im going to describe as much as I can of the game. Sometimes I wish I paid attention in P.E….oh well back to the story)

It was twenty minutes into the game and ten minutes until the class was over. The score was 10 to 12. Team Red had ten points and Team Blue had twelve points.

Tai ran down the field dribbling the ball. He dodged some people and jumped over a boy that fell on the ground while trying to kick the ball away from him.

Tai saw Sora run past him and wondered why she didn't try to steal the ball until he looked down and saw that the ball was gone. He turned around fast enough to see her make a goal.

The next round Matt got the ball and ran down the field. He passed it to a guy named Tonami but it went right past him, but Tai retrieved it luckily.

A guy named Jake stole the ball but Amanda stole it from him. She tried to make a goal but Mimi caught the ball and threw it to Michael (remember Mimi is the goalie so she can touch the ball with her hands) then made a face at Amanda.

Michael had the ball but Tai took from him and darted down half the field. Everyone was running after him so he passed the ball to Amanda who was already at the end of the field.

Amanda got the ball and started dribbling it. She kicked into the goal; but instead of it making a goal it hit Mimi right in the face then rolled into the goalie box.

**Okay lets see should I stop it right here or keep going……..…Decisions, decisions, decisions………okay since im nice I'll keep going. Feel free to give me ideas that you want me to put in the story just review and tell me.**

After two seconds of having the wind knocked out of her, Mimi fainted. Everyone ran over and surrounded her.

"Oh my god is she okay" said Sora and a couple of other students.

"Everyone back up give her some air" said Matt worriedly.

"Opps…it wasn't my fault, she should have never been in the way" said Amanda maliciously

"She's the goalie that's her job to guard the net, but you know what I think, you were aiming at her" Sora accused Amanda.

"That's a lie I would never do something like that. Mimi and I are the best of friends" said Amanda trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You know what Amanda you're full of it" growled Sora trying to control her anger.

"Im full of it, you're full of it, you should be worried about Mimi but you're too busy arguing with me. What kind of friend are you" said Amanda with her arms crossed.

That struck one of Sora's nerves. She balled up fist and was about to punch Amanda until she felt herself being heaved backwards.

"Okay easy now Sora. You want to keep a good reputation right. Well I suggest you not do that. But if I was you and Amanda was a guy, I would have already punched her"

Matt was about to pick Mimi up to bring her to the nurses office but she started to wake up.

"Ugh what happened" Mimi said while rubbing her forehead.

"You don't remember, Amanda kicked the ball and it hit you right in your face" said Sora

"On accident" added Amanda

"Don't you think you need to apologize if it was 'on accident" said coach Hibachi

"No, it's not my fault she's stupid enough to run in front of the ball" Amanda said in her own defense.

"If you don't you will have detention this afternoon"

"Fine, sorry Mimi for hitting you in the face with the ball" said Amanda while rolling her eyes "it's not my fault your so damn stupid" she mumbled so it was audible enough that only Mimi could hear, but the coach also heard.

"DDDDIIIINNNNNGGGG" the bell rang, which was the last bell of the day.

Everyone started to walk to their cars and some to their bicycles.

Mimi was pissed. Amanda had pushed her too far. She walked up to Amanda and punched her right in the face. Then walked off, she knew after a punch like that she wouldn't be able to get up for a while.

Everyone stared at Mimi in shock. They backed away from her when she marched past them.

"Good job Mimi, she was asking for it all day long" said Sora while laughing at Amanda then walked off with Tai.

Amanda was looking at Mimi with shock, anger, and tears in her eyes. She was rubbing her cheek which became sore from Mimi's punch.

"Coach did you not just see that, she should be suspended for that." Amanda said in a croaky kind of voice, trying to keep back her tears of humiliation.

"There is nothing I can do." He said while smirking at her, remembering what she said to Mimi earlier knowing that Amanda deserved that punch.

He was about to bust out laughing in her face but he didn't want to be rude. On the other hand her brother was rolling all over the ground from laughter and was pointing at her.

"She hit you after the bell rung which means school was over. The rule states that if you get into a fight during school you'll be suspended, but you got into one after school which means the rule has no effect."

Amanda was infuriated. She looked like she was about to kill someone. She got off the ground and pushed through the crowd that had surrounded her and dashed to her car.

She put on her seat belt and drove home with tears of anger and embarrassment streaming down her face. All she was thinking was I am going to get that bitch back.

Mimi was striding down the hallways, with Matt close behind, trying to hurry up and get home. She didn't want to talk to Matt because she was very irate and she knew she would take it out on him. But then she stopped because she remembered Matt drove her to school earlier that morning.

Matt soon caught up to her. "Mimi are you okay. I would never expect that from you but that was a good punch. Mimi you look really pissed, would you like me to take you home. But we have to hurry because I have band practice."

"Thank you Matt I thought you were going to be mad at me because I know you don't like seeing me fight. But this time you're taking it well. Wait a second what's the catch."

"No there's no catch. This time im on your side because she was getting on my nerves too. I just want to be a supportive boyfriend."

"Well I don't have much time to talk or I'll be late to practice. In the meantime you should calm down."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea"

They walked into the senior parking lot and went into Matt's green convertible, and drove off.

Matt arrived at a cream colored, two story house, with a garden full of jasmines in front of it. Mimi kissed him then walked into her house. After the door shut Matt sped off.

Mimi took off her shoes then put on her slippers.

"Mom im home" Mimi's voice rang throughout the house.

She went into her lavender room and threw her backpack on the ground. She leaped onto her bed and laid there recollecting everything that happened that day.

After a few minutes she went to her desk and started doing her homework. After she finished her homework she went outside and got the mail.

"Mimi dinner's ready. Oh and your father said he's going to be late"

Mimi went downstairs and ate her dinner. Mimi and her mom had a dainty conversation while eating dinner.

After they finished eating they both sat on the comfy vanilla couch watching TV. Soon Rick (Mimi's dad) walked inside.

"About time, I was getting worried" said Momo (Mimi's mom)

"Sorry I had to work a double shift." He sighed exhausted while putting down his briefcase.

"It's okay. Well your dinner is in the fridge"

"Thank you. So Mimi how was your first day back to school"

"It was okay I guess. Well it's getting late im going to bed" yawn Mimi.

"Goodnight sweetie" her parents said unison

"Goodnight Mom and Dad"

"What's wrong with her" asked Rick

"Beats me but she's been acting like that from since she came home. Sometimes I worry about her, Rick"

"Mimi's a smart girl im sure she'll figure it out on her own" Rick reassured his wife.

Mimi staggered up the stairs into her room. She took a shower then went to sleep. She began to have a nightmare about Amanda but then Matt appeared in her dream and calmed her down.

**So how was the story R&R my story plzz. Sorry if the ending sucked, I didn't have anymore ideas. Oh I almost forgot this chapter is dedicated to someone who reviewed me and name is debs. Whoever that is thank you for your idea. I'll try and update soon. If you liked my story tell your friends to read and review too. Im not going to continue my story unless I get five more reviews. Here's a shout out to those of you who reviewed my story. Thank You. R&R plzz. **


	4. The Invitations

**Hey peoples, thank you for inspiring me to write more. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I would of updated at the beginning of June but my files got deleted so I spent all this time trying to write my story the same way as before,(**plus I'm on summer vacation and I took off one week of writing**) but it still don't sound the same.** _sigh_ **Oh well, on with the story.**

**My Heart Belongs To You **

**Chapter IV- The Invitations**

_**Mimi's Diary:**_

_Hey Diary, _

_It's been one month since I last wrote in you and one month since I got in a fight with that __whore. We don't talk much; all we do is exchange a two or three words of insults. Matt __said he's going to try and be nice to her since she don't have much friends and I can see __why. She is a spoiled high maintenance bitch. _

_I don't see how Michael could be her twin, they act nothing alike. He's nice, cute, and __charming. Amanda on the other hand ugh don't get me started. The only thing they got in __common is their eyes and hair. _

_Michael is tall (about the same height as Matt) has short ebony hair and dark blue eyes. __Amanda has long ebony hair (about to her butt) dark blue eyes and is about an inch taller __then me._

_Well diary guess what, I made the cheerleading team. But you'll never guess who else __made it, Amanda. I have to give her props she is good but not as good as me. Maybe after__spending time together on the team we can get to know each other and be friends, ha-ha I __doubt it. _

_Today was another boring day of school; at least we got our cheerleading outfits today. __The outfit is a dark violet color. The shirt is long sleeved and is cut two inches above the __belly button. It has a cute zigzag design in the middle and has the letters OHS (Odaiba __High School) sewn in the zigzag design._

_The skirt is cut two inches above the knee and has the same zigzag design as the shirt at __the bottom of the skirt. I definitely approve of this outfit. I'm so happy Matt joined the __basketball team and to my surprise Michael did too. _

_Throughout these weeks Michael and I have been getting close, to Matt's discontent. __Now Michael is a close friend that I can count on. Well diary it's getting late and I have __to wake up early for school tomorrow goodnight._

_**End of diary Entry**_

**Next Day: Before Fifth Period**

Sora ran up to me very cheerful and ecstatic. Someone obviously woke up on the right side of their bed today. I wonder why she's so happy.

"Hey Mimi look, do you notice something different" Sora said over enthusiastically. But before I could answer she yelled"Tai gave me a promise ring!" She put up her hand showed it to me.

"Awe that is so sweet. I'm so happy for you Sora" I said while admiring her ring. It had a gold band and a ruby gem on it. On the bottom it had the words 'My Angel' engraved in it.

"So did you hear about the party" Sora asked while walking to her locker.

"No, what party?" I said a little interested.

"You didn't get an invitation, that's weird. Amanda probably hasn't got in contact with you yet." Sora reassured me while putting her book bag into her locker.

"What, Amanda is having a party. In that case I don't really care to go"

"Come on Mimi you have to go it's the first party of the year." pleaded Sora" Because if you don't go then I won't, then I'm going to regret not going and it's going to be all your fault."

"Sora I didn't even get an invitation" I said trying to reason with her.

"Michael's passing them out too, I'm sure he'll give you one"

"I just have a bad feeling about this party. It's like something is telling me not to go" I said a little apprehensive.

"Well if you go, Matt will be there to protect you." she said with a sly grin on her face "Tell me Mimi, have you and Matt gone to third base yet."

"What! Sora get your mind out of the gutter" I was surprised she even said that. This is a different side of Sora that I've never seen before.

"Ha-ha Mimi I was just teasing you" Sora smirked "Anyways if you had done that you would tell me right"

"Uhh yeah Sora of course I would, your my best friend" I stuttered "Umm here comes Michael lets see what he wants."

Michael ran up to Mimi and handed her a blue piece of paper.

"Mimi here's an invite to my party. It starts at seven o'clock on Friday. It's nothing fancy just wear regular clothes that you would wear to the club"

"I thought it was Amanda's party" I said

"Well it was her idea but were hosting it together."

"Michael please help me convince her to go to the party." Sora sounded exhausted and out of ideas.

"What! Mimi you're not going. You have to for me at least" pleaded Michael

"Fine but I'll only go if Matt does." I reasoned.

"Matt said he'll go if you go" Sora reassured me.

"So there it's settled Mimi your going. Well shouldn't we be going? I'll escort you lovely ladies to class" Michael hissed in a sexy deep voice that made shivers run down my spine.

He entwined his arms around Sora and mine then began walking (you know the way how the bride gets escorted down the aisle).

We finally reached Physical Ed. Sora ran over to Tai and kissed him. I was looking for Matt until Amanda walked over to me.

"You know you should really hang out with your boyfriend while you have him because he's not going to be yours for long" Amandasmirked "Instead of watching you flirt with my brother I'm going to find my future boyfriend"

"First of all I'm not flirting with your brother we're just friends. Amanda do you really want another black eye because I'm really getting sick of you talking all that shit" I growled. Why is she all of a sudden talking to me?

"Whatever" Amanda said while rolling her eyes then she flipped her hair and walked away.

"What was that all about" I asked a little confused "I didn't even make eye contact with her and she came up to me making some stupid remark"

"I don't know. I swear my sister has a split personality" said Michael

"It seems like it. I have to find Matt before Amanda does. Do you mind giving me back my arm" I said in a rush.

"Oh sorry" he said embarrassed but I could barely hear him because once he let go of my arm I dashed off and leaped into Matt's arms then kissed him.

I loosened my embrace on him when our fellow classmates started watching us. Mostly the girls giving me death glares. Some guys were staring at Matt full of envy. Matt has a couple of fan clubs around the school and some are in my class.

"Whoa, Mimi what was that for" Matt questioned flabbergasted.

"I don't know. I just missed you. We haven't been spending a lot of time together"

"Alright then do you want to go on a date tomorrow" Matt asked

"Sure. Where are you going to take me?"

"How about we go out to eat at that fancy new restaurant, my treat."

"It's a date" I practically yelled. Now I'm turning into Sora with all this excitement.

"That's great, I guess I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow"

"Okay. Today I'm going to the mall to buy a new dress. Oh yeah and a new outfit for the

party. That reminds me are you going to the party" I still had that enthusiasm in my voice.

"I guess I'll go since your going. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty"

"This week is so busy I can't wait" I also yelled and was literally jumping up and down. I acting like a little kid in a candy shop, or that's how Matt described me.

**After School:**

I noticed Sora walking out of school of school holding Tai's arm. I needed a shopping buddy and what better shopping buddy then Sora. I caught up to her before she was out of sight.

"Hey Sora do you want to go to the mall with me" I asked.

I wasn't sure if she would say yes because she probably already had plans with Tai knowing how lovey-dovey they're this week. Last week they were fighting and the week before that Sora wasn't talking to Tai. They're the most confusing couple I've ever seen.

"No, I remember last time we went shopping. You kept me in the mall for **_five hours_ **looking for a dress. The only reason I didn't leave was because you drove me there. My feet hurt for three days and I vowed not to go shopping with you ever again" Sora practically yelled.

_'Damn she can really keep a grudge' _I thought to myself.

"Please Sora I need a shopping buddy. I'm only going to buy two things: a whole new outfit and a **_dress_**" I mumbled the last word so she couldn't really hear it

"A Dress! Oh no you don't Mimi Tachikawa you are not dragging me through hell again. This time I'm..."

_'opps I guess she heard oh well' _I whispered to myself but I guess Tai heard because he started to smile.

"No Sora it's going to be a really quick trip to the mall. Matt's taking me to this really fancy restaurant tomorrow and don't forget that party on Friday. Don't you need a new outfit for the party? Please Sora it's urgent" I pleaded. I was about to go down on my hands and feet.

"Fine Mimi, but only if I get to drive and I have to be home by nine"

"Great let's go. Oh and sorry Tai for stealing your girlfriend, but this is urgent" I apologized. I'm sure he'll get over it.

"It's alright I'll just go hang out at Matt's house" Tai got into his car then drove off.

"Hurry up Mimi before I change my mind" Sora was already in her car beeping her horn at me.

"Alright Sora let me just fix my skirt" My skirt was crumpled so I straightened it.

As soon as I got in the car Sora sped off. We exchanged a couple of words but we mostly just listened to Sora's new cd. We finally arrived after about four songs. We rushed into the mall going into the closest clothes store.

We couldn't find anything so we skipped around a couple of stores. We decided to go to this store. In all the times I've went to the mall I've never seen this one.

"Hey Mimi how does this one look" Sora asked me for my opinion.

"To be honest that looks a little plain" I said trying to be as sincere as possible.

I looked around trying to find something for Sora. I moved this ugly tacky shirt and I found this really cute outfit for her. It was a black halter top with the words that said 'Cutie Pie' in blue glitter on it. The jeans were dark blue and was faded in the front.

I nearly screamed when I saw it. I took it off the rack and gave it to Sora.

"Sora I found the cutest outfit. You are going to love it and Tai is going to faint when he see you in it" I nearly ran over Sora squealing

"That's great Mimi oh and here's your outfit. I think it was a great idea to pick out each others clothes" Sora was also squealing.

"Okay now lets try it on because I still have to get my dress" I stopped squealing but became a little serious.

We walked into the dressing rooms and changed into our outfits. After about five minutes I came out. Sora was sitting in a chair waiting for me. She stood up and started jumping up and down screaming.

"Oh Mimi that is so cute. I knew it would look good on you"

I had to give her props it was cute. I was wearing red spaghetti strapped shirt that tied in the front with the words 'Precious Angel' in pink glitter written in cursive. The pants was skin tight black and had red flower designs going up the sides.

"I'm not the only one, look at you. Tai is just going to die when he see you" I was also jumping up and down too "Now lets go find my dress"

We changed back into our regular clothes then paid for our new clothes. It was now seven o'clock which left me with just enough time to find my dress. We walked into this elegant looking store with million of dresses.

"Mimi how about this one" Sora said in between dresses.

"It's pretty but it just doesn't feel like the one"

I have to find the perfect dress. I walked to the back of the store. I was looking through the last rack of the store. There was nothing, now how can I find the right dress for Matt. Something told me to look through the rack again.

And there it was 'the one'. It was a silk spaghetti strapped dress which was a soft pink color. It had butterflies made out of sewn into it flowing from the bottom to the thigh section of the dress.

I sprinted to the dressing room and tried it on, it fit perfectly. I came out of the dressing room and started to admire myself in the mirror. Sora came walking over to me with two dresses in her hand.

"Uhh Mimi these are the last dresses. If you can't find anything then we'll have to...oh my gosh Mimi that dress is beautiful. I think that's the one" Sora squealed.

"I know it is the one I can't wait to show Matt"

"Well I guess there's no need for these dresses. Hurry up and check out your dress so we can go. I have to be home in thirty minutes" Sora rushed

Sora put the dresses back and waited for me at the door. I hurried and checked out my dress then met Sora at the door. We put our bags in the trunk of her car then she drove off. Sora dropped me home and gave me my bags then sped off.

I walked inside and greeted my parents. I walked up stairs and put my clothes in the closet then took a shower and brushed my teeth. I sat down at my desk and took my diary out of its secret compartment and began to write in it.

After I finished I went to bed. I couldn't sleep because all I was thinking about was Matt and tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey, so how was this chapter. I was going to put the shopping part in the next chapter but I decided not to. Sorry for updating so slow. I'm just so busy. I'll try to update faster. I spent all day trying to finish this chapter but now it's two in the morning. Sorry if the ending sucked. I'm going to finish this story then take a vacation. Well let me stop babbling. There is going to be plenty more chapters. Stay Tuned for the next chapter. R&R plzz.**


	5. The Date

**Hey peoples, here's chapter five I hope you like it. How's the story so far review me ****and tell me. The last chapter did not include any Yami. If you read my profile you ****would know that I don't write Yami or Yaoi. **

**So for those of who thought Mimi and Sora are lesbians, you thought wrong. They ****only went on a shopping trip as best friends not lesbian lovers. **

**Now that that's out of the way thank you all for reviewing me. I decided not to have ****a Takari part in my story because I'm half way into the story and it's too late to just ****stick it in. I'm Sorry. Stay Tuned to my later chapters. R&R plzz. **

**My Heart Belongs To You **

**Chapter V- The Date **

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I was walking out of fourth period when Sora jogged up to me. She was wearing the usual school uniform but it was a little wrinkled and her hair was a little frizzed and out of place.

"Sora it looks like you and Tai were getting hot and heavy behind school " I said with a smirk on my face.

"No, we were only making out" Sora said getting a little defensive.

"Wow Sora the old you would be precautious and afraid of getting caught. Tai's brought out the wild side in you"

"To change the subject, where is Matt taking you this evening" I could tell she was getting a little annoyed by my teasing. I guess I can let her slide by this time but next time...

"You know that new restaurant. I forgot its name, but I think it was something like La Conte or some ethnic place like that. It doesn't really matter because I just can't wait".

(at least I think Spanish food is ethnic to Japanese food. Sorry for my lack of knowledge)

I felt someone's arm go around my waist. I didn't even have to look because I already knew who it was.

"Hey Matt" Sora said a little startled just noticing Matt walking beside me.

"Hey Sora. Mimi are you ready for our date tonight"

"Yes and I can't wait. I bought a beautiful new dress and everything" I squealed ecstatic.

Tai walked behind Sora then placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" Tai whispered into her ear using a sexy deep voice.

"Hmm this is going to be a hard one. Is it Tom...no it's Josh isn't it" Sora teased

"Thanks for ruining the moment" Tai frowned

"Ha-ha I'm sorry Tai. I just couldn't resist" Sora laughed.

"Hey Matt" I heard someone say from behind us. I already knew who it was from her annoying little voice.

"Huh...oh hey Amanda" Matt said

'_uhg she makes me sick putting on that fake sweet girl act. Good thing me and Sora __haven't fallen for it though' _I thought to myself

I was walking beside Matt and the next thing I know I felt myself being pushed to the side by Amanda. That made me mad but I just acted like nothing happened because I didn't want to make a scene.

"So Matt are you going to my party on Friday" that whore said. To make it worse she entwined her arms with his.

At that moment I wanted to slap her. Even Sora was looking at me like I was crazy. She was probably wondering why I wasn't doing anything.

The only thing that's stopping me is the threat of detention and while I'm away in detention Amanda would probably be flirting with Matt.

So instead of fighting her I went along with it. I went in between them and pushed her over to the side. Then I locked arms with Matt.

"Yes he is going to your party, he's going with me" I smirked

"What, I never gave you an invitation" Amanda growled

"You didn't but your brother did and even if you had given me one I still wouldn't go. So thank your brother for talking me in to going" I said trying really hard to keep my cool.

"Thank your brother for what" Michael interrupted. I didn't even see when he came.

"Michael why did you invite that witch" Amanda yelled at her older brother while smacking him.

"Okay Amanda enough with the name calling" Michael said "Mimi is a beautiful angel that fell from heaven and is waiting for her prince charming, a.k.a me, to find her. So of course I had to invite her"

I can't believe he just said that with my boyfriend standing right next to him. I started to blush furiously. I always knew Michael liked me but I didn't think he would say it in public. I looked at Matt to see what he was going to say.

"Okay that's it Michael, stay away from Mimi and Amanda you should go over there and sort things out with your brother and while your at it tell him to keep his drooling paws away from **my** **girlfriend**" Matt yelled and emphasized the last part.

With that said Matt took me by my arm and dragged me off. I probably looked like a cherry by then because I was blushing madly.

Everyone just watched us (mainly Matt) in shock. After a while everyone walked off whispering.

**Michael's P.O.V**

"Ugh you idiot, now Matt is mad at me. This plan better work" Amanda whispered to me angrily.

"Don't worry it will. I got the goods right here in my locker" I smirked. I opened my locker then took out two small plastic bags. (I know that sounded lame but I couldn't think of anything)

"Here take it, this one's for Matt and I got another one just in case it doesn't work the first time. If you really want Matt make sure you don't screw up the plan" I said while handing it to her.

"Why do you like Mimi anyways she's such a bitch"

"You can just say love at first sight, she just fascinates me. Her beauty is just so mesmerizing" I said dreamily. I could go on and on about Mimi "Oh and your going to have to stop calling her names in front of me especially when she becomes my girlfriend"

"Whatever just don't talk about her to me" Amanda said while rolling her eyes.

"It's a deal now lets hurry up and go to class" I rushed her.

"Okay but you better watch your back because Matt's in there" Amanda warned.

"Whatever I can take him. He's no threat" I reassured her.

"Okay but I was just warning you"

"Just worry about yourself and lets go to class"

"Fine!" Amanda yelled then stuck her tongue out. I swear she can be a baby sometimes.

**Mimi's P.O.V**

_'School is over and I only have three hours to get ready, just enough time_' I thought to myself.

I walked into my house then into my room. I took off my shoes then threw my back pack on my bed. I went to my phone and called up Sora.

ring

ring

"Takenouchi resident, Sora speaking"

"Hey Sora"

"Hey Mimi, are you getting ready for your date"

"I was about to. Guess what, I got the whole house to myself. My parents went on a business trip and their not coming back until two weeks"

"Really that's so cool. Damn you should of thrown a party instead of Amanda"

"Oh well at least I won't have my house trashed "

"That's true"

"Tai's over do you want to speak to him"

"Sure put him on"

"Hi Mimi"

"Hey Tai"

"I heard you and Matt going on a date today"

"Yea we are. He's taking me to that fancy new restaurant. He's picking me up at seven"

"Amanda told me her dad just opened a fancy new restaurant in town. Tonight her family is planning on eating there"

"Damn knowing my luck I'm probably going there tonight. Hopefully she doesn't give me any trouble"

"Knowing Amanda she'll probably give you death glares the whole night" Tai chuckled

"She probably will" I giggled "Oh look at the time I only have two hours and thirty minutes I have to go. Tell Sora I said bye and I'll tell her all about my date"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

click

As soon as I got off the phone with Tai I went into the bathroom. I took a shower then washed my hair two times with strawberry scented shampoo then used some conditioner.

When I came out of the shower it was five o'clock. I blow dried my hair so that it was still a little damp and easy to handle, then started to curl it.

After about thirty minutes of curling I was finally finished. My hair was in a high pony tail that was supported by a pink bow and was curled in medium sized curls. In the front I had two curls that framed my face.

After I finished my hair I put on my beautiful dress I bought yesterday and some matching pink high heel shoes. I applied some lipstick, blush, and mascara. I went in front of my mirror and admired myself.

All I need now is jewelry. I put on some silver earrings and a matching necklace Matt gave me for Valentines Day. I can't wait until Matt see me.

ding-dong

ding-dong

I heard my door chime. I looked at the clock it said 7:01. _right on time _I picked up my purse and ran to the door. I opened the door and saw Matt in a black suit.

"My fair lady you look beautiful as always" Matt said trying to sound like a knight "Shall I escort you to my car"

"Okay Matt you lost it" I giggled.

"Hey at least I tried" he said then gave me a cute boyish smile. I couldn't do anything but smile back.

He opened the car for me and I walked in. As soon as he got in the car he sped off. In minutes we where at the restaurant. The sign read 'La Conte El Cortez'. We walked into the restaurant and this guy directed us to our table.

As I was walking I saw Amanda and Michael sitting at a table with what it looked like their mom and dad. They saw us walking by. The guy came to a stop and pointed at our table. It was two tables away from the Cortez's.

We sat down and the waiter handed us some menus.

"Hey Matt look two tables over to your left" I whispered from behind my menu.

"I know I saw them when I first walked in" he whispered back.

"Are they looking over here" I said still whispering

"Yes and Amanda is glaring at you" Matt smirked

The waiter came back and took our order. He refilled our drinks and left to get our food. I turned to see if Amanda was still glaring at me.

She was eating her food until she saw me looking at her. She showed her food and starting making faces until her father scowled her. I looked at her in disgust then turned back to my table. I realized Matt was staring at me.

"So Mimi how much times are you planning to look over at their table tonight"

"Oh I'm sorry Matt. That's the last time. I promise"

"I'll hold you up to that promise"

"Matt when is your band having another concert"

"Well we haven't decided but probably around Christmas"

"So what are you getting me for Christmas"

"What! Christmas is in three months. It's kind of early to be thinking about Christmas presents"

"The earlier you go shopping the more time you'll have to practice for your concert"

"Well I'll start thinking about your Christmas present next month but until then I got you this"

Matt took a small box out of his pocket then handed it to me.

"Open it"

Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a silver band with a pink sapphire on top. The sapphire was cut in the shape of a heart. On the bottom of the ring it had ' My Eternal Love' engraved into it.

"..._gasp_..." I was speechless "This is beautiful actually beyond beautiful it's ...exquisite. I'm sorry but I can't accept this. This must of cost a fortune"

"No take it I bought it just for you. Do you remember last year when I got a job at JC's Music Store"

"Yea"

"Well I got that job just to pay for this ring"

"Wow you did all that for me. I don't know what to say"

"Mimi I bought this ring for you because I... I ... I love you"

"... gasp ...I ... I love you too Matt"

With that said we both leaned in and kissed each other. It was a long passionate kiss that felt like it would last an eternity, but we were interrupted by someone.

"Ahem... here's your food you ordered" said the waiter while blushing "Sorry that I interrupted you two" and with that said he left.

"Okay, well that was awkward" I smirked while blushing

Matt grinned at me with his trademark smile then started to eat. I also started to eat. After we finished eating Matt paid the bill and left a tip for our poor waiter. I heard the music turn up and people started to dance.

"Matt would you like to dance"

"I don't dance"

"Please Matt"

"No"

I made a puppy dog face in hopes to change his mind but it didn't work. I turned and saw Michael walking over to our table.

"Hey Mimi, you look beautiful as always. Would you like to dance" he asked me.

I saw Matt giving him death glares.

'_this is my chance to make him jealous_' With that thought I put on a devilish grin.

"Yes I would love to dance with you. Since **someone** doesn't want to dance with me" I said while looking over at Matt. Matt was scowling at me. I just ignored him and walked off with Michael.

Michael brought me over to the dance floor. We started to dance to this fast paced song.

"Wow Mimi your an excellent dancer"

"Thank you Michael your not so bad yourself"

After awhile the song changed to a slow song. Michael put his arm around my waist and held my hand. I put my other hand around his neck. I saw Matt go onto the dance floor with Amanda. I was a little hurt and I tensed up a little bit.

"Do you want to make him jealous" Michael whispered into my ear.

I just looked up at him questionably. Michael pulled me up to him close and dropped his hand low, just above my ass. I saw Matt looking at me in disbelief. Matt pulled Amanda closer too.

"Follow my lead" I heard Michael whisper. His voice made goose bumps run up and down my spine.

Michael spinned me then drew me back and dipped me. That made the pink bow I put in my hair fall out and let my hair down. Michael held me closer. My face was flushed.

"Your hair looks better down anyways" Michael whispered.

Matt let go of Amanda and walked over to us. He looked jealous and mad. Michael let go of me and started to back up.

"Michael get your hands off her" Matt growled his voice was increasing in anger and jealousy by every second.

I walked in front of Matt and started to push him towards the door so he wouldn't knock the shit out of Michael.

"Matt lets just leave before a fight breaks out" I said in a calming voice.

"Fine Mimi but if he starts to pull stunts like that again I'm going to..."

"Matt don't start making threats that you will regret" I cut him off

Before Michael could make a smug remark I dragged Matt out of the restaurant. We were outside walking to the parking lot.

"I can't believe him touching you like that. Who does he think he is!" Matt said irately.

"Matt just forget about him"

"What your not off the hook either. How could you dance with Michael knowing I don't like him"

"Matt can we just talk about this later"

"No I want to talk about this know"

"Fine. How could you dance with Amanda when I asked you first. Do you know how that made me feel"

Out of no where it started to rain really hard and thunder badly.

"Oh great it's starting to rain. Now my dress is ruined"

We started to run to the parking lot but I tripped and fell. To make it worst I broke my heel.

"Matt help. I broke my heel" I yelled to Matt. This was one of the worst dates I've ever had. We got into an argument then it started to rain and now I broke a heel. I couldn't hold it in anymore I started to cry.

Matt turned around and picked me up. It didn't matter if we ran because we were already soaking wet. I stopped crying after a while and we finally made it to his car. Matt put me in the passenger seat then got into the car and drove off.

It was a quite drive until I finally broke the silence.

"Matt when you drop me home can you stay there with me because I don't want to be there by myself"

"Sure but I have to stop by my house first to get some clothes"

I just nodded my head in agreement and stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Matt made a quick stop by his house then drove to mines. Once I was inside I went into my room, took a shower then changed into my pajamas (tank top and some short shorts)

I came out of my room and saw Matt sitting on the couch watching TV. I decided to join him and apologize. Matt turned off the TV when I sat down.

"I'm sorry" we both said in unison.

"Let me go first" He told me

"I'm sorry I got jealous when you danced with Michael. It's just I get really insecure when you two hang out. It feels like I'm going to lose you to him anytime. So whenever I see you two together I try to split you two apart before I loose you. Tonight made it even worst seeing you in his arms and the way he touched you made me mad. I feel like I'm a over possessive boyfriend"

"I didn't know you felt like that. I only danced with Michael to make you jealous. I was really hurt when you danced with Amanda. I asked you earlier if you wanted to dance and you said no but seeing you dance with someone who is trying to steal you away from me just hurt. From since you became Amanda's friend I always felt insecure. I started to doubt that you liked me until tonight when you told me you loved me. I was so happy"

"And you should still be happy because I do love you and I always will" Matt reassured me

"From now on lets promise not to fight and also lets not be insecure and our relationship. If our relationship is built on trust we shouldn't have any insecurities"

"Pinky swear" we both said in unison.

Matt pulled me on top of him and started to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately. The kiss lead on to be fierce. It was like we were hungry for each other. I was blinded by lust and led him up to my room.

I took off Matt's shirt and flung it on the ground. Matt took off my shirt and started to kiss me. He started to unhook my bra until I realized what we were about to do. I stopped him from taking off my bra and got up to put my shirt back on.

"I'm sorry Matt. I'm not ready to bring our relationship to that level yet" I said while putting on my tank top back.

"It's okay Mimi I understand. We are kind of moving fast I mean I just told you I love you. So I guess I need to prove it to you before we move to that part of the relationship. To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I'm ready yet either" Matt said while putting on his shirt and getting into bed.

"I'm so happy you feel that way. My last boyfriend broke up me because I wouldn't sleep with him. That's why I love you, Matt, because your so understanding."

I got into bed and snuggled up to Matt. He wrapped his arms around me until we both drift into a deep sleep. I felt so safe in his arms, I knew I would have a good night sleep with Matt there.

* * *

**Yeah I'm finally finished with this chapter. So what did you think R&R plzz. I know this chapter was longer then the rest but oh well. You all are going to hate me in the next chapter please don't flame me though. Matt and Mimi will work through this problem hopefully...opps I said too much let me shut up before I tell you the issue. ****Stay Tuned for Chapter Six. R&R Please : P**


	6. Party of the End

**Hey you lovely peoples I'm back with chapter six. School is coming soon and I'm ****going back to my usual pace of updating. I have to read a book for school called ****'Alas Babylon' because on the first day of school I'm going to have a test on it.**

**It's about Florida survivors of a nuclear holocaust. So far it's boring and kind of stupid. Well that's my opinion because I don't like books about war. I prefer romance novels, mysteries, and action/adventure. Well let me stop babbling. **

**On with the story. R&R plzz**

**My Heart Belongs To You**

**Chapter VI-Party of the End**

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 6:00am; I had to be at school in one hour. I sat up and tried to recall what happened the night before. I looked around trying to find Matt but I couldn't. I got out of bed and decided to take a quick shower.

After a couple of minutes I came out and put on my school uniform. I put on some make up and went down stairs. I went into my living room but Matt still wasn't there. I was starting to get hungry so I decided to get a muffin. When I came into the kitchen I saw Matt.

"Good morning Princess. You woke up just in time for my famous omelets" Matt chirped

"Wow your happy" I said while going over to the table to sit down. Matt walked over and placed an omelet in front me.

"What guy wouldn't? I mean I woke up to be greeted by my girlfriends beautiful face next to mine" Matt took a seat and started to eat his omelet

"Oh I almost forgot tonight's the party. Please don't start a fight with Michael. Let's just have fun okay" I pleaded

"Okay I promise" Matt sighed

After a while I finished eating. I looked up and saw Matt staring at me.

"What, do I have something on my face" I asked in concern while taking out my compact.

"No it's just that it feels like were married"

"Well hopefully we will be married someday" I looked at my watch "Anyways I think we should hurry and get to school it's already 6:40"

Matt said he wanted to drive me to school so I put on my back pack and jumped into his car. Matt was already waiting for me so as soon as I got in he drove off.

> > > > > > > > >

**School: Lunch **

"Wow that sounded like an outrageous date. Let me see the ring he gave you" Sora said after I told her about my date yesterday. I showed her my ring then took a sip from my soda.

"Sora do you want to come over to my house and get dressed for the party. We can save the guys a trip" I suggested

"Sure and speaking of guys here they come" Sora indicated

Matt and Tai walked over to our table and sat down. Tai as always began to gulp down his food. We just looked at him in disgust then went back to eating our food.

"Matt, Sora is going to get dressed at my house so you don't have to make two stops"

"Tai said he going to drive" Matt stated flatly.

"Okay then. Tai, Sora is going to get dressed at my house so you don't have to make two stops"

"That's great so are you going to eat your sandwich"

"Tai did you hear what I just said" I said a little annoyed.

"Yea yea, pick up Sora at your house, got it. Now can I have your sandwich" Tai asked again

"Fine just take it" I nearly screamed.

Behind Matt I saw Michael and Amanda walking over to our table. Knowing those two they're probably going to start something.

"Hey Matt" Amanda said while taking a seat next to Matt "I didn't know you could dance so well. Too bad, Mimi, you don't know what you missed"

"Amanda I don't care that you danced with Matt. Matt can dance with whoever he wants"

"In that case" Amanda said while leaning her head onto Matt's shoulder "Matt save me a dance tonight alright"

"You too Mimi" Michael interjected "save me the last dance okay"

Before I could say anything I was interrupted by...

"Bbbbuuurrrp...burp...burppppp"

Everyone looked at Tai appalled.

"He-he Excuse me" Tai said a little embarrassed.

"Yuck I'm going to leave before I gag" Amanda said while getting up "See you tonight Matt" She leaned over and kissed Matt on the lips then ran off.

That hit a nerve. I glanced over at Matt to see him looking dumbfounded. I got up about to run after that whore until Tai held me back.

"No Mimi you already got into one fight with her. She's only trying to provoke you" Tai said while struggling to hold me down.

"Your right" I said and stopped squirming. Tai's grip loosened on me"I can get her back at the party" withthat said I ran off.

-

I ran down the hallways in school and went into the bathroom. I tried hard to keep my tears from falling but some managed to escape.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down then looked in the mirror to fix my mascara. I was about to walk out the door until Matt came in.

"Umm... you do realize you're in the girl's bathroom right"

"I don't care. Mimi I can tell you were crying."

"Well of course I would. The girl I hate just kissed the guy I love. You didn't even push her off of you"

"You saw her; she just forced her self on me. I didn't even see her coming. That kiss didn't mean anything, I swear" Matt said defensively.

I found myself looking at the ground. I couldn't look him straight in the eyes because if I did I would instantly forgive him.

"Listen to me Mimi" Matt lifted my chin "I love you and only you. Yesterday didn't we promise not to have any insecurities"

"Yea but imagine if Michael kissed me right in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it, how would you feel"

"I would want revenge but I would feel heartbroken and mad at the same time. I wouldn't be mad at you though because I would know it wasn't your fault"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Amanda, well actually even more"

Dddiiiiinnngg

"Damn the bell just rang lets hurry and get to class before we get detention" I said in a rush.

"Just a kiss before we leave" Matt pleaded.

He drew me into a long passionate kiss. We broke apart in shock when we heard.

ffllluuusshh

A girl walked out of a bathroom stall looking embarrassed.

"Geez could you two love birds just hurry up and get out of the bathroom" the girl nodded her head in shame "Gosh this is so embarrassing. If you two had left earlier I wouldn't have listened to your stupid argument" she turned in my direction "You should be happy you at least have a boyfriend to argue with Mimi"

I raised my hand "Um excuse, but how did you know my name?"

"Well you two are the most popular people and don't forget couple in the entire school"

The girl frowned at us then walked out the door probably going to class. Matt and I just blushed then walked out the door too.

> > > > > > > >

**Mimi's House**

"How are you going to get Amanda back for kissing Matt" Sora asked while I applied some make up on her.

"I don't really care anymore, me and Matt made up. But I'm still a little mad"

"Well she's a snobbish little whore who..."

"Is a-man-duh" I cut in.

After I said that I busted out laughing. Sora just stared at me then sweat dropped. A couple of seconds later Istopped laughing. She kept looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well I thought it was funny" I said in my own defense then stuck my tongue out.

"Umm okay... anyways how do I look" Sora did a little spin then turned around

"Fabulous of course, but how do I look" I walked around the room modeling my outfit then for the big finish I did a little curtsy.

"How much time do we have until the guys come" asked Sora

"Actually they should be here any minute" I said while looking at my digital clock on my nightstand.

"Knowing Tai he'll be here in another ten" Sora stated "I better go make myself comfy on the couch"

"Well you go ahead I have to put on my shoes"

Sora walked out of my room and I went to my shoes closet. I put on my red heels then went to my mirror to make sure I was ready.

ding dong

ding dong

ding dong

"I got it" I heard Sora yell

I walked down stairs to see Sora open the door for Matt and Tai.

"Damn you girls look great" they said in unison.

"Wow, Tai, you broke your last record. I wasn't expecting youfor anotherten minutes" Sora said a little surprised

"Sora you think too little of me"

"Are you girls ready to go" asked Matt.

"Yea let's go" we both said in union.

We jumped into Tai's red Mitsubishi 3000GT and sped off. After about fifteen minutes we finally made it toAmanda's house. It was a big vanilla three story house with a big garden and water fountain in front.

I wasn't that amazed. My house was almost the same size. So what if her house is one story larger then mines. Everyone else was gaping at her house in amazement. We heard really loud music and saw a couple of people hanging out in front of the house.

We walked inside and saw a lot of people from school. There were a couple of people I didn't know there too. Everyone was dancing or talking with their friends. There was a table filled with an assortment of foods. On the other side of the room was a bar.

"Wow this party is wild. Come on Sora dance with me" yelled Tai while pulling Sora onto the dance floor

"You too Matt" Before he could differ he was already on the floor. I forced him to dance but deep down I knew he wanted to.

We were dancing next to Sora and Tai so me and Sora switched partners. After a while we switched back. I was getting thirsty so I stopped dancing and went to get a drink.

They had their own bartender serving drinks. I got a strawberry soda then found a table to sit down at.

I saw Matt dancing with this girl from my Math class. 'About time he got into the spirit' I thought to myself. I turned back to my table and saw Michael sitting next to me.

"Whoa… how did you get there without me noticing" I asked a little surprised.

"I came when you turned your back"

"So where's your oh so wonderful sister" I said sarcastically.

"She should be somewhere around here. She said she wanted to host the first floor so she would see Matt when he first walks in. I'm supposed to be in the second floor hosting but I wanted to see you"

"Awe how sweet. I guess I can go to your half of the party"

"Great I'll lead you there" Michael took my hand then led me up the stairs.

"Instead of wasting my time hosting do you want to dance" Michael suggested

"Sure why not"

Michael walked me over to the dance floor then we began to dance.

> > > > > > > >

**Matt's P.O.V**

I saw Michael leading Mimi upstairs so I got a little suspicious. I don't trust Michael and especially not alone with Mimi. I had to make sure Michael didn't pull a fast one on Mimi so I began to follow them.

"Hey Matt I'm glad you came" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Amanda "I'm glad I could come. Do you know where Michael is taking Mimi?"

"Oh he's probably just taking her upstairs to his party"

"You mean there are two parties" I asked a little confused

"Well actually it's one big party but were hosting different sections. By the way do you want to dance?"

"Sorry but I want to make sure Michael don't pull anything on Mimi"

"Alright I'll come with you then we can dance" Amanda negotiated

"Fine" I sighed. Amanda grasped my arm and led me upstairs.

Upstairs I saw Mimi dancing with Michael. I was relieved to see them only dancing.

'What am I doing up here. I trust Mimi so why am I spying on her. I better leave before she catches me' I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt someone tug my arm.

"See Matt she's only dancing. Now can we leave, you promised to dance with me. First let's get some drinks I'm kind of thirsty" Amanda pulled me downstairs and to the bar.

"May I take your order Misẽr?" The bartender asked. I could tell he was foreign by his French accent.

"I'll have a strawberry kiwi daiquiri shaken not stirred"

"And you Madame Mussẽl"

"Impressive. I like a guy that knows what he wants" Amanda turned to the bartender "I'll have the same"

"Here are your drinks" We took our drinks and sat at the table Mimi was sitting at earlier.

"A toast" Amanda raised her glass "…to our friendship"

We tapped our glasses together then took a couple of drinks. Sora walked over to ourtable with a drink in her hand.

"Hey Matt have you seen Mimi"

"The last place I saw her was upstairs dancing with Michael"

"Don't tell me you're jealous" Sora accused me

"I'm not jealous I trust Mimi" I said in my own defense

"Pshh …If that makes you sleep at night" Sora contradicted

"Whatever"

"Ooh this is my favorite song" Amanda yelled while putting down her glass "Come on Matt lets dance.

Sora smirked at me then waved bye while Amanda dragged me onto the dance floor.

> > > > > > > > >

**Amanda's P.O.V**

After dancing for a while I got thirsty again. I told Matt that I was thirsty then went back to the table to finish my drink. When I got there I realized that Matt and I ordered the same drink and I didn't know which one was a mine.

One of them was spiked and one was not. I had to choose the right one or our plans would be ruined. I closed my eyes and picked one up hoping it was mines. I drunk actually gulped it down. It didn't taste strange so I guess I picked the right one.

Matt walked behind me and said "You do realize that you just drank my drink, right"

All I could think was 'Damn it Michael is going to kill'

> > > > > > > > >

**Matt's P.O.V**

"You do realize that you just drank my drink, right" I told Amanda

"I'm so sorry Matt I didn't know which one was mines" she apologized.

I started to feel strange so I sat down. I began to feel really hot and very attracted to every girl in the room. Especially the one in front of me

"Hey sexy you want to dance" I purred in a deep seductive voice.

"Umm Matt are you okay" Amanda fidgeted a little nervous. She was probably intimidated by my charms "…because your eyes are a little dilated"

"Nothings wrong with me. I just want to dance with you. Then get you into bed"

"Okay except for the get you into bed part" As soon as she said that I dragged her onto the dance floor.

We were dancing for a while until Amanda stumbled backwards. I caught her before she could fall.

"Are you okay beautiful"

"No I'm not fine. I need you to cure my pains" Amanda started to kiss me hard and rough then pulled me upstairs into her room.

I didn't reject her. I shut the door behind us and I tore off her shirt. I started to kiss her up and down her body. She pulled off my shirt while I took off my pants.

Amanda slipped out of her skirt then ran her hands up and down my biceps. She put wet kisses all over my abs. We ran our hands all over each others body then shared one last kiss before we began. (If you know what I mean.)

(That's as far as I'm going into details peoples oh and tell me if I should raise the rating.)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Mimi's P.O.V**

Michael was an excellent dancer. Every twist and turns I did he would match me. But while I was dancing I felt bad. I should be dancing with Matt not Michael.

I glanced over at the door and saw Matt and Amanda. I blinked and they were gone. I must've been hallucinating because of my guilt.

After a while we got tired of dancing and found a table to sit at. Michael left to get me a drink. I saw Sora walking over to me.

"This party is not so bad. It's actually pretty good. I saw you and Michael dancing together. He's a pretty good dancer" Sora commented

"Yea I know and speaking of pretty good dancers where's Tai?"

"He's at the food table. He started to complain saying he was hungry and how I'm trying to kill him of starvation"

"That's sound like Tai" I giggled "Hopefully he doesn't finish their food supply."

"Oh I saw Matt just a while ago. Amanda is forcing him to dance with her"

"Oh so the whore finally came out of hiding. Typical Amanda just because she's the head of the cheerleading squad she thinks she can boss everyone around. She's such a bitch"

Here is your drink Mimi. Just as you ordered Pink Champaign on the rocks (ice).

"Thanks Michael" I said flatly. I took my drink then gulped it down quickly. I liked the acidic taste burning my throat. For some reason it calms me down.

"Wow Mimi what got you so wound up" Michael said surprised at how fast I drank my drink "Let me guess Amanda. Wow I didn't know she could be a bitch even in your thoughts"

"That's it I can't take it. I'm going to find Matt" I got up and went down stairs.

I was looking everywhere but I couldn't find him. So I walked up to people to see if they saw Matt. They would bust out laughing and start to point at me. Finally I went up to my fellow friend Sarah from the cheerleading squad.

"Have you seen Matt you know my boyfriend" I said a little frustrated because I wasn't getting any answers from anybody.

"Umm…Mimi" she stammered at first "I'm don't gossip and all but I saw Matt and Amanda kissing each other and they went up to her room"

"I … I don't believe it" I said in denial

"Okay if you want to see it for yourself Amanda's room is on the second floor and is the third one on the left.

I walked nervously up the stairs hoping it wasn't true. I finally reached her room. I reached out my shaking hand and turned the knob. What I saw inside I feared the most.

Matt was half naked undressing Amanda. I quickly shut the door. Instantly my heart broke and I started to run. My vision was blurry so I didn't really see where I was going and knocked into people. I made my way outside then someone grabbed me by my arm.

"Hey baby where you going. Awe did I make you cry" A half drunken guy slurred. I didn't even know him.

"…_sniff_… let…go of me" I whimpered.

"All I want to do is talk. Give me a kiss I'll make your tears go away"

He started to lean over on me until someone punched him.

"Mimi are you okay" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Michael…_sniff_… Matt …he cheated on me with… with Amanda" I sobbed

"It's okay Mimi, I'm here for you. Do you want me to take you home?" Michael inquired

"Yes …_sniff…_Tell Sora …I wasn't feeling well …and you dropped me home early okay"

"I will. My car is in the garage come on I'll take you there"

Michael brought me over to his car then drove me home. It was a quick drive because I didn't really live that far from them but I still managed to fall asleep. I guess I was just tired from crying. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

> > > > > > > > >

**Michael's P.O.V**

I pulled up to Mimi's house and looked over at her. She was sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake her so I picked her up and brought her inside. I didn't really know which room was hers so I picked the one with a lot of pink.

I slowly I placed her on the bed then gave her a kiss on the forehead. She began to stir soI quickly made my way out of her house.

All I could think was 'good job Amanda, our plan worked'

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Don't flame it will turn out as a mimato in the end. I just hated writing that little scene with Matt and Amanda. There is a pill that can do that to you its called Viagra and also Ecstasy. Here is some advice do not take drugs it messes with your brain. Stay Tuned for chapter seven. R&R plzz.**


	7. Regret & Realization

**Chapter seven up. School is starting soon, to tell you the truth I like school, but I am going to miss those days of staying up late and not waking up until noon though. Thank you all for supporting me by reviewing. R&R plzz**

**-**

**-**

**My Heart Belongs To You **

**Chapter VII: Regret & Realization **

**Matt's P.O.V**

I awoke with my head throbbing and my vision blurry. I looked down and saw myself naked and right next to me was a sleeping Amanda.

I quickly stumbled out of her bed and picked my clothes off the ground. I went into her bathroom and them on. I came out and sat in a nearby chair at her desk. I needed to think.

'What did I do? How could I do this to Mimi? Did she see us? How am I going to break the news to her? Will she even forgive me?

I had a lot of questions but there were only two people that can answer them …Mimi and Amanda. I walked over to Amanda and woke her up.

"Huh… what happened?" Amanda groaned "Ugh my head hurts. Why am I naked and why are you in my bedroom?" Amanda contemplated.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What happened last night? All I remember is that I was dancing with you then I woke up next to you naked"

"Do you mean we had sex?" Amanda whispered

"I think so"

"But… how, I don't even remember what led us to it. Did we even use protection!" Amanda started to panic

"The main thing I'm worried about is what I'm going to tell Mimi. I mean how did I let this happen. I'm not even attracted to you"

"Just great… I lost my virginity to someone I don't love… and I don't even remember how" Amanda said between sobs.

"Mimi is never going to forgive me. I just ruined our relationship in just one stupid night" I stressed "I love her, how could I let this happen. I've got to see Mimi"

"No wait Matt" Amanda pleaded while grabbing my arm "What are you going to tell her. You don't even have your car"

"I'll just walk there; it's only a couple of blocks away" I snatched my arm away from her then ran down the hall to find the door.

Downstairs I saw a lot of maids cleaning. The house was pretty trashed from last night's party. I finally made my way outside but saw it was raining.

I didn't care I had to see Mimi. I ran down the street and turned a couple of corners until I was finally outside her door. I rang the bell and waited for her to answer.

-

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I was already awake from since six o'clock this morning. I've been crying all morning and now my eyes are blood shot red. I couldn't cry anymore, all I was feeling was rage.

"How could you do this to me Matt!" I yelled. I heard my voice echo throughout the house.

ring

ring

I got up and slowly walked over to the phone. I was hoping it wasn't Matt because I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"Hello"

"Hey Mimi"

"Oh hi Sora"

"What's wrong Mimi you sound down?"

"Oh it's nothing" my voice started to crack

"Mimi I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong. You can trust me we've been friends since we were kids"

"Okay do you remember yesterday when I left to go find Matt during the party?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything"

"Well when I found him I caught him… cheating on me with Amanda"

"Oh my gosh Mimi, I'm so sorry. I'm coming over right now"

"Yea, Sora, you do that"

"See you in a few minutes alright. Bye"

"Bye"

I walked over to my window watching it rain. All I wanted to do now was run outside and dance in the rain hoping it would wash away all my tears and sorrow.

ding-dong

ding-dong

'_Wow that was fast_' I walked downstairs and opened the door to see…. _Matt_

_-_

**Matt's P.O.V**

After about two rings the door slowly opened and Mimi came into view. She looked tired and her eyes were blood shot red. Her face was tear streaked. By then I figured she already knew.

"Look Mimi I'm sorry" I was cut off by the door slamming in my face.

"Please Mimi you have to listen; I don't know how this happened" I yelled over the rain "At least let me inside. It's pouring out here and I'm soaking wet"

"Why don't you leave me alone and go back to Amanda" she yelled from behind the door.

"I don't love Amanda; I love you and only you"

"Oh right and I'm supposed to believe you why. I bet you told that to Amanda last night too" Mimi laughed sarcastically "Well guess what you can't have the both of us so… it's over"

"But… it was a mistake" I whispered

"Yes it was a mistake… believing you loved me. You've betrayed me and I will never forgive you" she whispered coldly.

Hearing those words made my heart brake. Tears trickled down my face. I was standing outside staring at her door soaking wet.

"Leave" I heard her whisper "… please just leave and don't come back"

"If you really want me to, but just remember my heart belongs to you" I looked at her door one last time then walked away.

-

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I waited a couple of minutes before I decided to open the door to make sure he was gone. I stuck my head outside and saw Sora run past me into the house.

"Ugh… it's pouring out there" Sora said while putting down her umbrella "I saw Matt walking down the street in the rain, what happened"

"He came over here asking me to forgive him"

"Did you"

"Of course not I mean I just caught him sleeping with Amanda yesterday"

"All I want to know is how he could do that to you and especially with Amanda. You two were the cutest couple in school" exclaimed Sora

"I hate him Sora. I don't think I can forgive him actually I won't forgive him. If he really loved me then he would have never cheated on me. He didn't even try to hide it. He's wearing the same clothes from last night for crying out loud"

"I understand but you two been going out for about two years and you've also known each other since you were kids, you can't just throw that all away."

"I know and I didn't want to but he's the one who threw it away and all in one night"

"Well you two can work it out. You still love him right"

"Sora you know I've always loved him since we were kids. Even when I don't want to I still do, but right now I don't think my love is strong enough to survive" I stated

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to say. I mean that's the ultimate betrayal and if Tai did that to me I would kill him."

beep

beep

"Damn it I have to go I'm sorry Mimi. My mom wants me to go to the store and pick up some curry then come directly home. I'll see you at school on Monday, bye"

Sora picked up her umbrella then walked out the door. I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands thinking.

-

**Monday-School: Lunch**

I wasn't really hungry so I only bought a diet soda. Everyone was sitting at our usual table but I didn't because I wanted to be alone and also because Matt was there. I took a seat under this beautiful cherry blossomed tree.

"Do you mind if I take a seat" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Michael with a cute warm smile on his face. He was always there to cheer me up.

"No not at all" I looked up at him. Michael took a seat and leaned back onto the tree lazily.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Matt's a jerk to do that to you"

"You're like the millionth person to tell me…" I stopped in mid sentence noticing two guys walking up to me.

"Hey Mimi would you like to go out with me on a date" one with dark brown hair said.

"You ass, I was going to ask her out" the one with light brown hair groaned

"Not before I ask her out" another guy butted in while pushing the other two out the way. I could tell one was on the soccer team and the other two was on the basketball team because they were wearing their team jackets.

"Hey you assholes get lost and leave me and Mimi alone" the dark brown haired guy yelled.

"No you get lost I was here first" the light brown haired guy retorted.

It soon turned into a fight. Three guys fighting over your love what else could a girl want.

"Well… aren't you going to stop them" I whispered over to Michael

"Nah lets just leave them alone and go somewhere else"

We got up and walked a couple of feet away from those guys.

"Why don't you sit over at my table with the jocks?"

"I rather not, when you all are at practice I don't want them to brag to Matt about how his hot ex-girlfriend sat at their table. He would probably get into a fight and get kicked off the basketball team. "

"What about your fellow cheerleading mates"

"Knowing them they would probably keep asking me if I'm alright with them asking out Matt on a date" I reasoned "You know what I'm just going to go to class"

"But we have thirty minutes left of lunch"

"I'll just take a nap before class starts. I didn't get much sleep last night anyways"

"Alright well see you later"

I went to the trash can and threw away my half drunken soda then went to class.

-

**Matt's P.O.V**

Lunch was kind of dull especially without Mimi there. I watched her slowly walk over to a cherry blossom tree. It hurts me that I caused so much pain for her. I turned back to the table and saw Sora giving me a you-idiot-how-could-you-do-that-to-her look.

I ignored it and went back to my food. Then I felt someone kick me. I looked up at Sora but she wasn't even paying attention. Then over to Tai and gave him a glare.

"Well aren't you going to go over there and talk to her?"

"No, she told me to leave her alone and stay out of her life"

"Wow that's pretty cold and even for Mimi. Damn Matt you screwed up big time" Tai stated

"That's it I'm going over there. She can't just kick me out of her life, I mean we grew up together and I still love her" I said while getting up.

I turned to see if she heard but all I saw was her walking away with Michael and three guys fighting. I let my eyes follow where they was going and tried to read their lips.

I couldn't understand any of it then Mimi walked away. Of course I got up to follow her.

I saw her walk up the stairs to class. Mimi sat down at her desk and laid her head down on her arms which were on the desk.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. I wanted to go over there and wrap my arms around her to keep her warm.

I couldn't help it I walked over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She began to stir so I tried to make my way out of class but I tripped over the chair leg and fell on the ground with a loud thump.

"Huh… Matt what are you doing in here" said Mimi

"I...uh…uh…. um I don't really know" I stuttered 'Damn it great cover up' I mentally hit myself.

"Were you… did you follow me up here?" Mimi questioned

"Um… yes, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You look really sad and after talking to Michael you left lunch. I thought he hurt you"

"No he didn't hurt me you did. Well thanks for your concern now you can leave"

"Come on Mimi it was a mistake I didn't mean to sleep with Amanda you can't just kick me out of your life. I love you and I know you still love me and I can prove it"

"Alright then prove it"

With those words I grabbed her and gave her a long passionate kiss. At first she rejected me but after about three seconds she accepted it. After a while I drew away from her.

"Now tell me if you didn't feel something" I smirked happily with my actions.

"I… I…I uh don't really know"

"Well give me your answer later because I'm going back to lunch" I said while walking out the door.

"I don't think so Yamato Matt Ishida" she yelled from behind me "Yes I do still love you but if I'm ever going to get over you I suppose I should give this back to you"

Mimi had tears rolling down her face when she handed me the ring I gave her. It was like she just pulled my heart out my chest and stomped on it. My eyes turned watery and I couldn't look at her anymore so I ran.

-

**Michael's P.O.V**

I saw Matt run past me in the hall. I walked into class and saw Mimi with her head in her hands crying. She looked so sad so I walked over to her and embraced her. She smelled like fresh picked jasmines and felt so warm and fragile.

"It's okay Mimi, I'm here for you"

"Thank you Michael" I heard a muffled whisper

"What happened? Did Matt make you cry?"

"I just gave..._sniff_... Matt his ring back. I had to do it though I want to get over him" She looked up at me.

I leaned over and gave her a small tender kiss. She looked at me in surprise then returned my kiss and ran her fingers through my hair. We were kissing for a while then she pulled away and pushed me off of her.

"I'm sorry, I should of never took advantage of you" she apologized "It's just that your so easy to talk to"

"No I took advantage of you. You know that I've always liked you and when I found out you broke up with Matt I realized I had another chance with you."

"That's very flattering but I…" Mimi began

"Would you like to go to the movies with me" I cut in "This will take your mind off of Matt and you might start liking me even more than friends" I quickly added.

"Fine but what movie will we watch" Mimi sighed

"Umm… how about 'Fantastic Four'"

"Ooh I've wanted to see that movie for a while" Mimi said eagerly

"Great I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Now wipe all those tears away you don't want anyone to know that you were crying" I wiped away one of her tears.

"Thank you Michael. I guess our little date won't be so bad after all"

-

**Mimi's P.O.V**

"Hey Mimi your in class early. Why are you so happy just a moment ago you were all sad and moping around" Tai said while walking into class with Sora next to him.

"I'm going on a date with Michael tomorrow" I exclaimed

"WHAT! You and Michael" Tai shrieked with his eyes bulging out.

"Um… Mimi don't you think your moving things a little fast" Sora asked a tad surprised "I mean you just broke up with Matt and your already going on a date with someone else"

"Come on Sora I can't weep about Matt forever. I need to move on with my life" I stated

"But how do you think Matt will feel. He's already hurt that you gave him back the ring" Sora reasoned.

"He's just going to have to deal with it. How do you think I felt when I caught him cheating on me with Amanda? I want him to feel all the pain and hurt he put me through"

"So you're using Michael to get back at Matt" Tai questioned.

"No I actually kind of like him"

"Mimi don't you still have feeling for Matt?" Sora questioned

"Yes Sora and I will probably have these feelings forever but I got to move on" I stated.

"Well Mimi this is your life you can make whatever chooses you want, even if their wrong ones" Sora said then sat down at her desk. Tai also took a seat next to her.

Half the class arrived so I decided to get a drink before class began.

I walked over to the water fountains and saw Amanda. I walked over to the fountains and acted as if I didn't see her until I heard the unexpected…

-

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I saw Mimi walk out of her class so I took this as my opportunity to apologize.

"Mimi… I'm sorry" I mumbled "I didn't mean for it to get that far"

"How far did you expect it to go! You come walking into my life trying to seduce my boyfriend and when you finally succeed you want to apologize! Mimi yelled.

"At least I'm apologizing. It's not my fault your boyfriend is unfaithful!" I snapped

"Matt is faithful or was faithful until you came in my life. You're just a tramp that has to steal other people's boyfriends because your life is so pathetic. For all I know you probably drugged or even hypnotized him into sleeping with you"

"Whatever I don't have to listen to this" I said while walking away "You're just a slut that can't please her man so I had to fulfill his darkest desires"

She grabbed my arm then slapped me across my face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that you little bitch. And I was going to tell you the truth but now, screw it" I growled then stomped off.

-

-

* * *

**Ooh what was that supposed to mean. To tell you the truth I based this Amanda character off of someone I don't like from school. She is such a bitch. This chapter was kind of boring but I'll try to make the next one better. ****Stay Tuned for chapter eight. R&R plzz**


	8. The Unexpected

**Hey peoples, I'm back. School is so boring. My school has this thing that's called blocked schedule. It's where you only four classes and each is one hour and thirty minutes long. Each of my classes is a semester long (eighteen weeks). **

**This semester I'm taking English I Honors and American Government Honors. Next semester I'm taking Geometry and Integrated Science Honors. By the way I'm a freshman in high school. Well that's enough about me, on with the story! ****R&R plzz.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**My Belongs To You**

**Chapter VIII- The Unexpected**

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my lavender colored room painting my nails red. I was painting them red instead of pink because that's Michael's favorite color. It has been three weeks since I started to date Michael. He's been very charming and caring to me.

When we first began to go out I was only using him until I realized that I was beginning to like him. After all the pain and sorrow Matt put me through I was actually beginning to feel happy again.

I was finished painting my nails and was waiting for it to dry. I was so happy when my parents finally came home. I told my mom all that happened when she was gone. She was a little disappointed in me for using Michael.

It was getting late so I decided to take a shower. After about fifteen minutes I walked out with a towel on. My hair was damp and dripping water on the carpet.

My room was getting stuffy so I walked over to my window and struggled to open it. When it finally opened a harsh arctic wind blew inside. I could tell winter was coming. I looked down and saw Michael waving at me.

"Ahh" I screamed

"Is everything okay up there" I heard my mom yell.

"Yeah I just saw a spider" I lied to her.

"Do you want me to kill it for you?"

"Uh… no I can do it"

"Okay honey but go to bed soon because it's getting late"

"Okay Mom" I turned back to my window "What are you doing here" I whispered to Michael hoping not to wake my father. He can get real grumpy especially when he has to wake up at five in the morning.

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to take a visit" Michael explained "By the way nice outfit" he teased.

I looked down and saw that I was only in a towel. I began to blush furiously and ran to get my robe. When I came back to my window I didn't see him. I heard a cheap imitation of an owl come from the tree outside my window.

"Michael what are you doing in my tree" I giggled

"I want to give you a kiss before I leave" he said sweetly.

I closed my eyes and he began to lean over. We got closer and closer that I could actually feel his breath on me until there was a loud.

CRACK!

I saw Michael fall right into the shrubs on the first floor which was not good because my room is on the second floor.

"Oh my god, Michael are you okay" I shrieked in shock.

"Yea I'm okay. I only fell on my… OUCH!

"What's wrong" I gasped

"I think I dislocated my shoulder" he yelped

"Oh my gosh Michael I have to take you to the doctor"

"Ouch it really hurts" Michael whined in pain "Mimi hurry and come down here it's starting to swell up"

'_Oh_ _my gosh this is my entire fault what am I going to do. He got hurt all because of me_' I mentally panicked '_if the basketball team lose the game tomorrow it's going to be my fault_'

I finally made my way outside but I didn't see Michael. I was freaking out and starting to worry until I felt someone grab me from behind. This startled me so I jabbed the person in the stomach with my elbow and stomped on there toes.

I turned around about to knee him in the groin but it was Michael.

"Michael I'm so sorry" I gasped dumbfounded

Michael didn't answer all he did was pant for air. Between breaths I heard.

"Damn… Mimi… you have a… nice … arm"

"I'm so sorry Michael" I apologized "Hold on what are you doing sneaking up on me anyways and didn't you dislocate your arm"

"Well… how else would I get you out here in a robe" he grinned while gaining back his composure.

"You jerk and I was really worried about you" I punched him lightly.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I should have never played that nasty prank on you. Will you forgive me?" Michael pleaded while making a puppy dog face.

"Fine but don't do it again. You could have really been hurt" I stated

"Okay I won't" he leaned in and gave me a long passionate kiss "I have to go, bye" he waved.

I gave him a warm smile then walked back into the house with a big grin on my face.

-

-

**School- Basketball Game**

"Go Michael!" I exclaimed cheering for him while he took a shot at the hoop. The ball went straight into the hoop with a '_swish_' sound. The crowd was loud and ecstatic.

The game went on half time so everyone took a break getting some water. I leapt into Michaels arms then planted a kiss on his lips. Behind Michael I saw Matt staring at us then he quickly looked away.

-

-

**Matt's P.O.V**

I saw Mimi in Michael's arms kissing him. I couldn't watch this anymore, I have to get the truth. I have to find out what really happened that night. I walked over to the water cooler to get a fresh drink to clear my mind.

"Good thing Mimi dumped you" someone laughed "Now she's all mine"

I turned quickly to see Michael next to me with a cup of water in his hand.

"…It must hurt seeing her all over me and not you" he smirked "Look at her she's cheering for me. She said she made up a special cheer just for me"

He was really pissing me off and fast. I took my cup of water and poured it all over him and the front of his shorts.

"Instead of trying to piss me off looks like you pissed all over yourself" I laughed.

I saw him run off into the locker rooms. I turned around but felt a hand slap me across my face. It stung and left a red mark on my face.

"How could you embarrass Michael like that, Matt. Stop being so jealous and move on with your life. I'm over you so why can't you be over me!" Mimi yelled then walked in the same direction as Michael did a couple of seconds ago.

She left me staring dumbfounded at her while rubbing my cheek. The referee blew the whistle to start the next quarter but Michael wasn't back yet.

After one minute Mimi and Michael walked out of the locker room holding hands and what it looks like Michael changed into a spare uniform.

We had twenty seconds left in the game and we were down by two points. Someone passed me the ball and I ran down the court dribbling it. I was half way down the court until I felt someone trip me.

I lost my balance but before I fell I hurled the ball to Michael who was only being guard by one person. I felt myself strike the hard wooden floor. The timer read 8…7…6. Michael was standing there frozen with the ball in his hand.

"Shoot the damn ball" I screamed.

Michael shot the ball from the three pointer line. My eyes followed the ball as it bounced off the backboard and slid into the hoop.

BEEP

The timer went off and we won by one point. The crowd cheered and scampered over to Michael praising him. I felt a tinge of jealously rush through my veins. I didn't want to get up yet so I stayed on the ground flat on my back.

"Are you okay? You look a little pissed" I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing over here? I thought you'd be over there congratulating your boyfriend"

"Well I saw you fall pretty hard and I was wondering if you were okay" Mimi replied

"Are you sure that's the only reason"

"Okay so you caught me. I am also here because Michael is being a hot head right now. All these girls are over there trying to get his number"

"Oh so you want to use me and make me him jealous" I inquired

"Matt I would never use you like that" Mimi articulated while kneeling down next to me "…even as much as you've used me. Anyways do you want to go get some ice cream, my treat"

"Okay, but I'll pay for it" I stated while getting up and pulling her up with me.

"You were always the gentleman. Oh and I'm sorry for slapping you earlier I was out of line to assume that you still had feelings for me"

"But I still…" I was cut off by Mimi hauling me out the door. She looked so cute when she took charge and especially in that cheerleading outfit.

-

We had bought our ice cream and were sitting at a table talking about the good old times.

"Mimi do you remember that time when I was teaching you how to skate and you were skating too fast and didn't know how to stop. You rammed right into that old couple and they started to yell at you"

"Ugh… don't remind me. We got banned out of there for a month. Plus my butt was sore for weeks" she said between giggles but was cut short when her phone went off.

"Hello" she answered "…oh hey Michael"

"No I'm not by myself. I'm at Baskin Robbins' with Matt"

"Oh you're coming down here. I guess I can stay here a little while longer"

"Okay Bye" she chirped "Michael said he's going to meet us down here. You don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"I can't leave you here by yourself. What kind of friend would I be?"

"You mean… you still want to be friends" she questioned

"Yea, when did we stop?"

"Do you really want me to go back to that subject again" Mimi fussed

"Okay let me change the subject" I said while thinking "… Mimi are you happy with him" I asked seriously

"You didn't really change the subject"

"Mimi, please this is tearing me up inside. Just answer the question" I uttered

"I…I don't know" she stuttered "I mean I'm more contented than I was a couple of weeks ago. But when we were dating, that was the happiest time of my life" she whispered.

"Hey there's my love" Michael interrupted while wrapping his arms around Mimi.She gave me a weak smile then returned Michael's hug and planted him a kiss.

Behind Michael I saw Amanda rolling her eyes at the couple. She had her hand on her hip and was looking annoyed. She walked over to the table and sat down in front of me with a sly smile on her face.

"What is she doing here…?" Mimi began but was cut off by Michael.

"Don't worry Mimi, she said she wanted to talk to Matt then she would go home"

"What a whore" Mimi said then stride out the store. Michael of course was following close behind her.

"Bitch" Amanda whispered underneath her breath "… anyways Matt do you still love Mimi"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything"

"Well I can bring y'all back together" Amanda said with a sly grin on her face "On one condition though"

"I knew there would have to be a catch with you."

"Shut up and just listen" Amanda sighed "We have to make her jealous. In order to do that we have to pretend to be going out"

"Hell no" I nearly shouted. A couple of people walking by our table were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What! Don't you still love Mimi? I thought you said you'd do anything to get her back"

"Yes I would but making her jealous won't work. By the way I don't even like you." I hissed coldly at her.

"You never said that when we were making love. I think you yelled my name five times. By the way you owe me"

"What! We were not making love it was just a mistake and I don't owe you anything"

"Yes you do, you stole my virginity"

"I'm surprised you still had your virginity, anyways I was drunk I didn't even know what I was doing" I retorted coolly.

"Are you sure because you seemed like a professional"

"So you do remember that night you lying slut. What happened and you better tell me the truth" I hissed while narrowing my eyes at her and clutching her arm. I saw fear in her eyes.

"… _I know Michael I just forgot _…" I heard someone from behind me. I couldn't hear the rest because I was pulled on top of Amanda and engulfed in a long passionate kiss.

"…_my purse_ …"

Amanda pulled away leaving me breathless and my lips bruised. Mimi had a baffled look on her face. I couldn't help but stare into her soft caramel orbs waiting for her to say something.

We were both waiting… but nothing came. The tension was so tight that you could slit it with a knife and you still wouldn't rend it.

She glanced back and forth at us then slowly walked over to the table and grabbed her purse. She looked at us still baffled then walked out the door.

"Okay that was awkward. You see my plan is full proof"

"You still haven't answered my question" I stated while glaring.

"Okay do you really want to know the truth" Amanda sighed "I'm pregnant and it's your entire fault. You made me fall in love with you and now you have to take responsibility" she whispered while a few tears slid off her cheek.

I was speechless. I couldn't tell if she was lying or if she was being sincere. She looked dead serious while staring right into my eyes.

"… but… how. How could you be in love with me and how can you be pregnant"

"Well… we did have sex. If you don't believe me I can show you my pregnancy test"

"No you don't have to, I believe you. Damn… why does this have to happen to me of all people? Okay I've made up my mind, I'll take full responsibility" I whispered.

-

-

**School**

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I was walking down the long narrow hallway heading towards my locker. I had on my winter uniform because it was getting colder everyday.

As I passed by Matt's locker, I saw him embracing someone with long ebony hair. It soon came to me that, that ebony hair belonged to Amanda.

_Is he trying to hurt me?_ I thought as I passed his locker '_first he tells me he still loves me and now he's in Amanda's arms… again_'

I rolled my eyes then opened my locker. I took out my Chemistry book then slammed it shut. It just so happens that Matt and Amanda are in that class.

Today in class we had to mix chemicals to make a new one. Matt used to be my science partner but after 'the day' I requested a new one. I ended up switching partners with Amanda so now Matt was her partner.

Of all days why does my partner, Melina, have to be absent? I ended up having to work by myself and I had no idea what I was doing.

I was integrating different concoctions that I thought went together. I put the beaker over the burner then mixed the red solution with the blue one and it started to foam and bubble. It looked like I was doing something right so I decided to add in the pink liquid.

"Ha-ha Matt your so funny" I heard Amanda chuckle. I could see right through her act

she sounded so phony. I don't even see why Matt's dating her.

I added the pink solution and it turned my concoction lavender with this horrible stench. I looked over at the table Matt was at and saw him sitting down staring at Amanda while she poured in an orange liquid into their beaker.

I looked back at my solution with disgust and poured in a neon green liquid. My beaker began to shake rapidly then it exploded. Fragments of glass slit my through lab coat and cut my arm then another one cut my cheek and forehead.

I felt myself being plunged backwards and I hit my head hard on the ground. Everything became hazy and I plummeted into a deep puddle of darkness.

-

-

**Tee-Hee a cliffhanger. Sorry but I had to do it in one chapter. I know I made this chapter short but high school gives you a lot of work and I'm really stressing over a project that's due next week. Stay Tuned For Chapter** **Nine. R&R plzz**


	9. Breaking the News

**Hey you wonderful peoples thank you all for reviewing me. I got a flame that made me so mad. Come on people if you're going to flame someone at least have the decency to spell mimato right. **

**Oh and for those of you who were wondering this is a mimato story (**and that will never change**) with a little Matt/OC & Mimi/OC. R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue!**

**My Heart Belongs to You**

**Chapter IX- Breaking the News**

**Mimi P.O.V**

I awoke to a wisp of cool air hitting my face. I looked up and saw the window open and what it looked like I was in the nurse's office. I got up slowly because I felt a twinge of pain in my head. The doorknob slowly turned and Matt's face came into view.

"Good you're finally awake" he leaned over and hugged me.

"How long was I out for" I asked.

"For about one hour now" there was an awkward silence between us until he finally broke it "… so how are you feeling?"

"Well my head hurts a little, but that's about it" I reassured him.

"The nurse said to take this for your headache" he tossed me some pills.

"What are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be with your whore or should I say your girlfriend"

"I carried you here and I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Well I'm feeling better so now you can leave" I stated flatly.

"Mimi what's your problem, stop pushing me away. I care about you"

"Did you really care about me? You didn't care about my feelings when you broke my heart and threw away our relationship. Now you're dating the same slut you cheated on me with."

"I'm not dating her"

"Oh yeah you could of fooled me. I saw you two hugging and holding hands in the hallways"

"It's… complicated. I can't really explain it, but why do care I thought you were happy with Michael"

"I am happy with him, it's just that…. that I'm… _jealous_" I whispered the last part so that he couldn't hear.

"Look Mimi I'm tired of arguing with you all the time. I'm going to leave before I say something that I might regret. Oh and the nurse is excusing you for the rest of today to go home and get some rest" that was his last words until he walked out the door.

**Matt's House**

**Matt's P.O.V**

Fuck I really screwed up big time. How can she be pregnant? Damn it, my mom is going to kill me. How am I supposed to tell Mimi?

'_Hey Mimi I didn't just fuck our relationship up. I also got Amanda pregnant' _I thought while trying to think of a way to break the news to Mimi.

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong,

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

I quickly opened the door to see Tai still ringing the bell.

"About time" he quickly said then walked in.

"A hello would be nice." I stated

"Sora sent me here to find out what's the deal with you and Amanda"

"Why is everyone asking me that? Nothing is going on."

"Okay then what's with the hugging and holding of the hands" Tai pointed out

"Fine! Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. That's the only reason I came over here" Tai changed his features to a goofy smirk "… and to see my best friend Matt" he threw his arms around me.

"Oh my god Tai what the fuck are you doing" I sighed.

"I want to show you my appreciation… just kidding. Now what were you saying about the truth" he shoved me away.

"Okay I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" I said while catching my balance.

"I promise"

"Amanda… she's…. Amanda's pregnant with my child" I blurted out.

"WHAT!" Tai shrieked.

"Yeah I know" I said flatly.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Tai questioned

"I don't know"

"Ooh Mimi is going to kill you" Tai bellowed.

"Thanks for reminding me"

"Well thanks for telling me the truth now I got to go"

"Alright but make sure you don't tell anybody not even Sora" I reassured him.

"Don't worry I won't" Tai waved then walked out the door.

**Tai's P.O.V**

I went over to Sora's house but her mom said she went over to Mimi's house. I can't believe Amanda is pregnant. I'm sorry Matt but I have to tell Sora. I took out my phone to call Sora but there wasn't a dial tone.

In the background I heard a girl yelling then it turned into sobs. After a few seconds someone clicked off the phone. I sprint down to Mimi's house in a rush.

**Mimi's House**

**Mimi's P.O.V**

Sora came over my house a few minutes ago. She was complaining to me how that idiot Tai left her on the line and is driving to Matt's house. She told me that she sent him there to find out what's going on between Matt and Amanda.

Instead of turning off her phone she left it on to listen to their conversation. It seemed like fun so I joined in too.

"**Okay I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" I heard Matt's voice.**

"Mimi are you sure we should be eavesdropping on them" Sora inquired

"Hell yea, I want to know what's going on too"

"**I promise" Tai said **

"**Amanda… she's…. Amanda's pregnant with my child" Matt blurted out.**

"**WHAT!" Tai and I shrieked.**

"Oh my god, Mimi I am so sorry" Sora said trying to calm me down.

"You mean to tell me that fucking slut is pregnant!" I hollered.

"Calm down Mimi"

"I can't believe this and Matt didn't tell me." I took deep breaths to calm myself down "I don't even care anymore. Matt and I are over now why should I care who he impregnates.

I like Michael now" I said trying to convince myself '…**_why do I _care**'

I realized I had tears rolling down my face "Sora can you please leave. I want to be by myself right now" I choked.

Sora got up and walked over to me the pat my back. "It will be okay" she then got up and walked out the door.

After a while I stopped crying. I swiftly put on my shoes and jacket and made my way outside. I decided to go to the park close by to clear my head.

I made my way to a bench by a water fountain. The park wasn't that crowded today, just a couple of kids running around playing tag. It made sense though since it was so late in the evening.

After sulking in my own misery I got up about to leave until I spotted Matt walking down the street with Amanda holding onto his arm. She was talking to him but it didn't really seem like he was paying any attention to her.

He was nearing towards the park so I ran. Luckily he didn't see me. It was getting dark and I could see the park lights lit up from a distance. Slowly I walked down the sidewalk thinking. Everything was falling apart in my life because of one stupid girl…ugh.

Suddenly something pulled me into the alley as I was passing by. Something sharp and cold slid up to my throat. It felt like a knife.

"If you scream I'll slit your throat" I heard someone whisper into my ear huskily.

I could tell it was a male because of his deep voice and he sounded to be about in his early twenties. I tried to pull away from him but he was too strong, he pushed me onto the wall and pinned me down.

He ran his hands up and down my side and stopped on my breasts. I wanted to scream so badly but I couldn't. Tears slid down my face, onto my shirt.

"Why… are you… doing this" I choked.

He didn't answer he just proceeded to what he was doing. He took his knife and tore my shirt off. I couldn't take it anymore I began to sob. He slid my pants down and unbuckled his belt.

I got my hands loose and slapped him. I took my other hand and scratched him across the face. He had blood slowly sliding down his face. I got up running but He caught up and tackled me to the ground.

"Help m…!" I screamed but he cut me off by covering up my mouth.

He slapped me across my face really hard then dropped his knife and kneeled down next to me. He flipped me over and kissed me roughly to shut me up. I yearned to vomit from the taste of his mouth. I glared at him then spat in his face.

He wiped the spit off then he punched me in the face.

"Ouch" I yelped

My lip and nose started to bleed. Luckily I caught a quick glimpse of him. He had black hair and hazel eyes. I glared at him full of hatred.

I tried to get up but he pushed me back down. He was pulling his pants down about to get on top of me until.

"Hey Matt lets take a shortcut through this alley" a familiar high pitched girls voice said. I was so happy to hear that voice even though it belonged to Amanda.

"Whatever" Matt replied coolly.

My attacker was startled. He pulled up his pants then picked up his knife and sprint down the alley.

"You know what, if your going to be the father of my child your going to have to stop acting so cold to me" I heard Amanda fuss from a distance.

I slowly got up and picked up what was left of my shirt. I wiped the blood from my nose and mouth into it. Slowly I limped to where they were with tears of joy sliding off my face. It hurt to walk because my body was so bruised.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was in an alley talking to Amanda. I turned to see something or someone limping towards us. The form was finally clear, it was Mimi. Her hair was messed up; she was carrying a bloody shirt in her hand, half naked, and limping.

I quickly sprinted over to her just in time as she collapsed. I wanted to cry, she was so bruised and fragile. She was bleeding and unconscious.

"…_gasp…_ what happened?" Amanda said from behind me.

"I have to take her to the hospital. Call the police"

"I'm calling them right now. Wow I don't even like Mimi but I would never wish this to happen to her. It looks life she got mugged"

As soon as the ambulance got there they carried her away to the hospital. I drove to the hospital with her and told Amanda to call Michael. When we finally arrived at the hospital they took her to the ER.

They told me to stay in the waiting room so I called her mom and dad plus Tai and Sora. As I came off the phone Amanda and Michael made their way up to me.

"Where is she" Michael practically yelled.

"Calm down she's inside the ER"

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend is inside the ER?"

"Excuse me but some of my patients are sleeping so your going to have to keep your voices down" a nurse said while shushing us.

After about five minutes Tai, Sora, and Mimi's, parents came running into the room.

"What happened" they all yelled in unison.

"I don't know. She came walking out of this alley, bruised up and bleeding." I said trembling a little in my voice remembering the whole scene.

"My poor daughter" Mimi's mom yelped. She collapsed into her husbands hands sobbing.

"Do you think she's going to be okay" Sora cried.

"I don't know" was the last word I said before the room became quiet.

Fifteen long minutes passed and soon the doctor came out of the room. He had a gentle smile on his face as he came up to us.

"Are you the parents of Mimi Tachikawa" he questioned

"Yes we are. How is my princess doing" Mimi's dad answered.

"Well she has a broken rib and is badly bruised. Right now she is in shock. She keeps asking for someone name Matt, is he here?"

"Yes that's me. Can I go see her?" I asked

"Yes but make it quick because she needs her rest" the doctor ordered.

I slowly tiptoed into her room and saw her curled up into a ball trembling. I didn't dare touch her. That would probably scare her.

"Matt" I heard her mumble "…please help me"

"Don't worry Mimi I'm right here" I stroked her hair calmly "What happened"

"I… can't tell you" she whispered. She started to tremble even more.

I laid down right next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her then began to stroke her hair again. She tensed up but slowly relaxed and placed her head on my chest.

"I was so scared… He sexually abused me. If you never came in time he would have…raped me" she began to cry again.

"Who Mimi?" I blurted out on accident.

"I… don't know. He was too strong. I tried to fight him off but he hit me" she winced remembering the pain.

"Don't worry, Mimi, you don't have to tell me anything else. It will be okay he can't hurt you anymore. I will always be there to protect you." I hushed her still stroking her hair.

She didn't say anything so I thought she fell asleep. '_How did I let this happen? I should have been there to save you. Please forgive me, Mimi, for not being there for you. I'm such an idiot; I don't deserve your love' _

I slowly got up and kissed her on the forehead. Quietly I walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Took you long enough" spat Michael "Move aside it's my turn to see her" he pushed me aside.

"Don't bother, she's sleeping. Anyways I think her parents should get to see her first"

They walked into the room quietly shutting the doors behind them. I went over and sat next to Tai and Sora who were sitting in the opposite corner of the room of Michael and Amanda.

"So what's the deal, Matt, what happened" Tai asked worriedly.

"Well since you guys are one of Mimi's closest friends I'll tell you. Mimi was sexually abused by a rapist in an alley."

Tai looked very infuriated and serious. He put his gaze on the ground not saying a word. Sora had tears rolling down her cheeks about to cry. She quickly wiped them off and hugged Tai for comfort.

"Is she alright?" they finally asked.

"She's was trembling with fear. It tore me up to see her like that and to know I can't do anything to help her."

I turned to see the Tachikawa's walking out of the room. Mr. Tachikawa looked very irate holding his wife as she wept into his chest.

"I'm sorry… I had to know… what happened" she mumbled.

Next Michael walked into the room.

**Michael's P.O.V**

I walked into the room seeing Mimi just staring into the abyss.

"How's my princess doing" I chirped cheerily trying to lighten the mood. She didn't say anything. "Mimi what happened to you" I asked bluntly.

"I… don't want to talk about it" she simply replied.

"Please tell me. Everyone knows, but me the only person that matters, your boyfriend."

"Fine… I… was sexually abused in an alley" she cried.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or do.

"It will be alright" I walked up to her and gave her a light hug since her rib was broken. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips but she pulled away and burst into tears.

"Please don't kiss me. _He kissed me_" she sobbed "I'm sorry Michael but I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"But…why"

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now"

"But I care about you. I want to help you through this" I pleaded.

"No one can help me through this. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings"

"Let me guess your still in love with Matt aren't you. Your heart belongs to him and not me."

"What does he have to do with this. Yes I still have feelings for him but that's not the reason why I'm breaking up with you. I don't want to have a relationship with anyone right now"

My heart broke; just thinking about what she said made me mad. To think she would throw away our relationship after all I did to be with her.

"But… what about me. What am I supposed to do without you" I exclaimed.

"You can be so selfish sometimes. What about me."

"What, I'm being selfish you're being selfish. Boo Hoo I was almost raped now I can't get close to guys anymore. I have to push everyone that loves me away." I paused and realized what I said "I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

By then Mimi was already crying. She looked at me confused.

"Please… leave" she whispered

"I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean that" I went over to hug her.

She pushed me away then slapped me.

"I don't want to see you anymore now… Leave!" she yelled.

I walked over to the door about to open it but took one more glance at her. She had her head hung down crying. She wrapped her hands around herself trembling. Slowly I walked out of the room.

Everyone looked up at me with curiosity. Amanda walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What happened" she questioned "I heard someone yell"

I shrugged her off and gave Matt the coldest look ever then stride out the hospital. Guys aren't supposed to cry but I couldn't hold it back. I really did love her. Especially after all the things I did to get her

* * *

**Yes another chapter finished. So how was this chapter? I bet you never expected that to happen to Mimi. I never wrote a scene like that so tell me how I did. Right now I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about. Oh and I'm going back on my word. I'm going to start a new story. It will probably be a Teen Titan Story - RaeRob or just another Mimato. Stay Tuned for Chapter Ten. R&R please. **


	10. Spiraling Emotions

**I'm back! School makes me so busy. I'm trying to update faster, did you notice. I doubt you did but I'm still trying. Well thank you all for your reviews my goal is to reach 100. I had a little time on my hand to read some different fan fiction. My favorite is the Teen Titans raerob stories.**

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**My Heart Belongs To You**

**Chapter X: Spiraling Emotions**

**Mimi's Diary**

_It has been one month since the incident. I was released out of the hospital today. The doctor told me that I was well enough to go home. I haven't seen Michael since I broke up with him. I was a little depressed but now I'm mad at him._

_Today my mom put me on house rest. The cops found my sexual assaulter. He tried to assault another girl in an alley, but she used her pepper spray on him then called the police. He was found guilty on account of raping two girls and sexually harassing one._

_I was so relieved when they found him. It was like waking up from a never ending nightmare. Matt has been supporting me sometimes I wish we were still together. Well diary it's getting late goodnight. I think I'm well enough to going to school tomorrow._

xx

xx

**School- Lunch**

"Mimi, are you going to the Winter Festival next week?" Sora queried "There're handing out masks in homeroom to everyone so that nobody can tell each others identity. It's going to be so cool."

"I didn't know that there was going to be a dance." I said a little surprised.

"Opps I'm sorry I forgot to tell you at the hospital the other day" Sora exclaimed.

"It's okay. I don't really want to go anyways." I muttered

"What! You're not going." Sora nearly knocked Tai off his seat while yelling.

"What's the point of going; I don't even have a date." I sighed.

"Mimi you have to go. Matt planned this really nice…" Tai was cut off by Sora's hand going over his mouth.

Soon Matt walked over to the table with Amanda. She shot me a glare then sat down. I rolled my eyes at her then gazed at my food. I felt a tinge of jealousy as I saw her kiss Matt on his cheek.

"Hey everyone how's it going" Matt said coolly. I didn't even bother look up.

"Matt, Mimi said she's not going to the dance." Sora fussed.

"Please come Mimi. It won't be the same without you. My band is playing there too"

"What you never told me the Teenage Wolves would be playing there" Sora and Amanda exclaimed.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise" Matt sighed while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sora and Amanda were looking at him evilly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise." I apologized "To make it up to you, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to the dance after all"

"Yeah Mimi's going to the dance!" Sora cheered.

"Oh, great" Amanda snapped sarcastically "By the way Mimi you still have to go to cheerleading practice today."

"What are you still doing going to practice? Shouldn't you be home expecting a baby." I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What… who told you about the baby" Amanda whispered in total shock.

"I'm psychic" I whispered eerily.

"Really" Amanda gasped in amazement.

"Yes really…." I whispered back then burst out laughing "Oh come on; use you head, no I'm not psychic you idiot"

Everyone burst out laughing at Amanda.

"Ha-ha you really thought I believed you" Amanda smirked "This shows how smart you really are. I bet you can't tell who's the father of this baby, smart-ass."

"I bet you I can't either. Who knows how much guys you've slept with" I chuckled.

Everyone started to laugh even harder.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Amanda strode from the table.

xx

xx

There were multiple conversations going on during homeroom. I sat there gazing out the big window next to me. My teacher was babbling about the dance and handing out masks.

"This mask will fit you perfectly Miss. Tachikawa" I was knocked out of my thoughts by my teacher.

I slowly shifted my gaze from the window to the mask. It was an elegant light green mask. It had weird markings on it that looked like tear drops. The mask itself looked like two angel wings joined together with silver and green glitter on it.

My mouth dropped a little from its beauty. I was so happy because I had the perfect dress to match it.

xx

xx

When school was over I drove home and threw my bag on my bed. I took out the mask and carefully placed it on my desk. I just sat there picturing myself at the dance having a good time until I heard my computer beep. Sora sent me an instant message.

Soccerchick17: Hey Mimi

Precious angel: Hey Sora. I still couldn't find a date for the dance

Soccerchick17: don't worry, you still have three days

Precious angel: Only three days!

Soccerchick17: don't stress over it. By the way how does your mask look?

Precious angel: I'm not telling. You have to find me at the dance.

Soccerchick17: you're so mean….just kidding.

Hotjock101: Mimi?

Precious angel: yes, that's me.

Hotjock101: Nice screen name. It fits you perfectly.

Precious angel: Umm….thank you but do I know you?

Hotjock101: No but I know you. We go to the same school but I guess you haven't noticed me.

Soccerchick17: umm….Mimi this conversation sounds personal I think I'm going to leave. Bye.

Precious angel: okay bye see you at school tomorrow. O: )

Precious angel: so you're probably going to ask me to the dance.

Hotjock101: Well at least not yet. First I want to get to know you.

Precious angel: Sure why not. Well my favorite color is pink and I like to go to parties and to the movies.

Hotjock101: Yea I know. Also you used to date Matt and Michael. I heard a lot about you at school.

Precious angel: I don't know much about you, what's your favorite color.

Hotjock101: My favorite color is blue, I like playing basketball and I'm in the same grade as you.

Precious angel: you sound sweet.

Hotjock101: Mimi, I've liked you since the first time we've met.

Precious angel: so we have met. Is this Tonomai…..no it's Hotohomi.

Hotjock101: yes we have met but I doubt you know my name. Mimi I was too shy to ask you this at school but will go to the dance with me.

Precious angel: I don't know…… but you do sound like a nice guy.

Hotjock101: please Mimi. Nothing will happen, I just want to have fun with you.

Preciousangel: Well…..I guess

Hotjock101: so is that a yes.

Precious angel: yes

Hotjock101: Thank you Mimi! You just made my day.

Precious angel: so before I leave what's your name?

Hotjock101: You'll find out at the dance.

Precious angel: fair enough. Oh and I'll be wearing a light green dress to the dance. Bye.

Hotjock101: Bye angel.

xx

xx

I was walking to my locker to get my Chemistry book. Today I was relieved and anxious about the dance. When I finally reached my locker someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, Mimi" said a deep voice. I turned around and saw one of Tai's friends.

"Hi" I said simply.

"Umm….I know this is late and all but I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" he said.

"Actually, you are kind of late. I'm sorry but I already have a date for the dance"

"What! Who!"

"Well you probably don't know him so I…" I was cut off

"You don't have a date do you. Well you could have just told me the truth. I'm not forcing you to go with me" he frowned.

"But I do have a date to the dance" I reassured him.

"Then why don't you tell me his name"

"That's because….I ….um…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. 'Yea I have a date but I just met him yesterday and I don't know his name' yea that's very believable.

"That's because she's going to the dance with me" someone said while putting there arm around my waist and dragging me closer. I quickly looked up and saw_...Michael._

"Oh I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to…." The guy started to back off.

"Just leave her alone and don't come near her again" Michael cut him off.

The boy hurriedly stumbled away. I turned my gaze to Michael then to his arm around my waist. Michael noticed me shift uncomfortably out of his clutches.

"Oh I'm sorry Mimi. I was just so used to doing that. It won't happen again" he quickly apologized.

"It's okay" I mumbled while opening my locker.

When I opened my locker I saw a bask of pink roses with a note on top. I was shocked because they were so beautiful. There intoxicating scent filled my locker. I took them out and read the note that went along with it.

**It read**:_ until we meet……_

"Wow these are so beautiful. I wonder if he's still near" I smirked while looking around.

"If who is around" Michael said clueless.

"Oh I'm going to the dance with this guy I met over the internet"

"Are you sure it's safe" Michael inquired

"Yes I'm sure. Anyways I got to go" I said while walking away.

"But I wanted to ask you….." Michael began but I was gone before he could finish.

xx

xx

I slowly walked down the hallway and saw everyone at Matt's locker standing in a huddle talking. Sora noticed me coming over to them and saw me carrying flowers.

"I see you got some flowers from another secret admirer."

"Well it's kind of like that" I half-heartedly smiled.

"Wow, Mimi who gave you those flowers" Tai questioned.

"This guy over the internet" I said bluntly.

"What!" Matt nearly fell over "Mimi it's dangerous to give people your address over the internet"

"I didn't give him my address. Sora you remember that guy I was talking to yesterday on the computer don't you?" I tried to reason with them.

"Oh yeah I remember him, he sounded nice"

"Thank you at least someone is on my side. Oh yeah did I mention I was going to the dance with him" I exclaimed.

Matt slammed his locker and started to walk off. He looked a little pissed as he walked down the hall. He didn't even say he was leaving.

"Was it something I said?" I said looking clueless and hurt.

Sora and Tai didn't even answer me. They exchanged glances and acted as if nothing just happened. I felt left out so I stormed off not bothering to look at them.

xx

xx

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Thank you at least someone is on my side. Oh yeah did I mention I was going to the dance with him" Mimi chirped.

After hearing this I got pissed. I let my anger take over and slammed my locker shut then walked off. My heart and mind were twisting with emotions. At first I was mad then I was gloomy and now I'm jealous.

I needed to release all these emotions so I went up to Amanda and pulled her into a hard and rough kiss. There was no passion in it just a little tinge of lust. When I released her she looked taken back.

She was panting hard and looking at me with pure desire. I pushed her out the way then walked to class.

"So class if I add sulfur and carbon dioxide into one jar what would it form?" Mr. Onidaku said.

The class became quiet. Mr. Onidaku became annoyed then reluctantly answered the question. I felt someone staring at me so looked over and saw Mimi. She quickly looked away when she noticed me looking at her.

She looked like she wanted to ask me something but I didn't know what. I began listening to the teacher but I felt her looking at me again. I gave Mimi a questioning look but she just ignored me then went back to her work.

I began studying her features but I still couldn't find an answer. Amanda behind me kept tapping my shoulder, soon it became annoying so turned around and whispered 'What!" in a harsh voice.

"The teacher is talking to you" Amanda whispered back.

"Mr. Ishida is there a problem." Mr.Onidaku interrupted "you seem to be paying a lot of attention to Ms. Tachikawa over there that you failed to answer my question"

Some people in class started to giggle at his comment and Mimi looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" I apologized.

Mr. Onidaku paused for a second "Okay class back to the lesson".

Soon class was over and some people were going to study hall for our fifteen minute break. I saw Mimi packing her back pack and heading over to talk to Mr. Onidaku. Amanda was waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Matt I was wondering if you wanted……" Amanda began "Ugh….I'm feeling nauseated again" she grabbed her stomach.

"I think you should go to the nurse" I interjected.

"Can you escort me there" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but I can't I have to talk to Mimi for a second" I declined.

Amanda rolled her eyes at me "Mimi this, Mimi that what about me…and our child. You know what just forget it" she stormed off.

"Okay bye kids I have to go to my next class" Mr. Onidaku walked out the class "…and don't forget to do your homework"

It was only Mimi and I left in the classroom. I just stared at her but she found the floor more interesting.

"So…..I'm going to leave now" Mimi began to walk out the class until I grabbed her arm. I wasn't about to let my chance walk out the door like that.

"Mimi what's wrong you kept staring at me like you wanted to ask me something"

"I just wanted to know what happened when we were at your locker, why did you storm off like that. It seems like you're mad at me."

"I….I'm not mad at you. It's just that….ugh never mind you'll find out later"

"Wait Matt, I'm tired of being left out what are you and the guys holding back from me. Are we not friends anymore?" Mimi's eyes started to tear up.

"Of course we are friends Mimi. It's just this one thing I can't tell you yet" I pleaded.

"What!" Mimi screamed out in confusion "…..is Amanda having twins or something because I don't care anymore you and Amanda can have a perfect life together with your precious little twins" now she was sobbing.

I knew it was tearing her up inside saying this because it was also tearing me up hearing it. She looked so confused and hurt but it wasn't what she thought. It was just a simple secret nothing big.

I embraced Mimi then drew her into a passionate kiss. She was shocked but returned my kiss with the same force. This was the kiss that I've been lusting for, for a long time. It was just like old times but better with a new force…..longing.

She ran her hands through my hair as usual and teased me with her tongue. I never grew tired of that. This kiss was just the beginning of my plan to get back with Mimi. We heard the door open behind us.

We pulled apart in shock and saw Michael staring at us with an emotionless face. He started to back out into the hallway.

"Michael wait!" Mimi bellowed before the door slammed shut.

"Wow there is no privacy in this school" I joked but Mimi glared at me then ran out the door after Michael.

I don't know why she ran after him; it was like they were still dating. Well she is one of the few unselfish people in the world that cares about peoples feelings. That's what I love about her though, she considers peoples feelings before hers.

I was standing in class smirking. I'm very jovial that she still has feelings for me. My next move is to find out how Amanda and I 'just so happened to sleep together'. It couldn't be a coincidence that we just so happened to get drunk and have sex. I only had one drink that night.

Soon we will be together again Mimi…..soon.

xx

xx

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I had to hurry up and update so you all wouldn't be mad at me sorry for keeping you all waiting. The ending probably sucked because I couldn't think what else to type, so I just left you in Matt's thoughts. Well thank you and Stay Tuned for chapter eleven. R&R plzz.**


	11. Winter Festival Pt One

I'm sorry everyone for not answering your reviews. I haven't been reading any reviews from since my eighth chapter. When I went into my mailbox I had over twenty reviews that made me so happy. I'm even more inspired to write so I want to spread my gratitude to all my reviewers. Thank You All! Oh and for that I'll postpone my new story and keep updating this one.

Xx

Xx

Xx

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XI- Winter Festival Pt. One

Mimi's P.O.V

It was the day of the Winter Festival, which was the main topic at school. Everyone was talking about there dates and how there dresses would look. Sora and Tai as usual were talking and making lovey-dovey faces at each other.

Amanda's stomach was forming into a small lump and people were starting to notice. Amanda was sitting in her usual seat in the classroom staring out into the abyss while people were snickering and glancing her.

I felt a little bit of sympathy for her but only a little bit. All I could think about right now was who my blind date is going to be and the kiss Matt and I shared a couple of days ago. Just thinking about it made me blush.

"Hey Amanda, are you sure I'm the one getting fat" snickered a corpulent girl in front of her.

"Yea look at her she's enormous. Do you think she's pregnant" whispered two girls sitting next to me.

"Yea I bet she is, what a whore." The other girl whispered back.

Amanda looked pissed and got up. The snickering stopped as everyone watched her. I was also watching her from the corner of my eyes. She started mumbling something over and over until she finally screamed it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Young lady watch your language" the teacher chastised Amanda.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm leaving" Amanda stormed out the classroom.

Mrs. Genjaki looked dumbfounded as Amanda walked out the class. Soon she retorted "Detention!" but all she heard was the door slamming in her face.

"Slut!" a girl yelled at the slammed door.

"There go those hormones" Tai snickered to Sora.

XX

XX

XX

After homeroom I went into the bathroom to check my makeup. I looked in the mirror and saw that my makeup was perfect as always. I was walking out but I heard someone sobbing in one of the stalls.

I figured it was just another girl that broke up with there boyfriends. I kept walking until I heard the stall open up and someone gasp. I turned around and saw Amanda trying to hide and fix her makeup. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"What was with that big scene in homeroom a couple of minutes ago?"

"Leave me alone Mimi. I don't have time for this shit right now. You should be happy you don't have people talking about you behind your back."

"Get over it. People talk behind my back all the time saying it's not fair that I can have any boy I want"

Amanda huffed at this comment "Whatever Mimi you still can't have Matt"

"You know what I'm not even going to start with that argument again. So get over your self and move on with life. Yea you're your pregnant but that won't change. Stop moping around, having a baby should be a blessing"

"Wow when did you became a preacher" Amanda chuckled while wiping away some tears.

"Whatever Amanda I just felt sorry for you. This won't change anything between us though" I smirked.

"Well of course this doesn't, but if you tell anyone you saw me crying I'll kill you" Amanda smirked back.

"Not if I kill you first" I mumbled while walking out the bathroom. I turned around and went back into the bathroom "By the way Mrs. Genjaki gave you after school detention which you have to report to on Monday"

"Does that old hag really think I'm going to show up, she must be mistaken because this is Amanda Cortez she is talking about. I don't _do_ detention" Amanda huffed.

I chuckled at that comment and walked out the bathroom again. As I was walking down the hallway I began thinking what the hell am I doing trying to cheer up Amanda. It gave me chills just thinking about being her friend.

XX  
XX

XX

School was finally over and I had four hours to spare before the dance started. I decided to go to the park. This was my first time going back there ever since the incident last time I went. This time I decided to drive there instead of walking.

-

As soon as I stepped outside my car I was hit by a gust of cold air. All the trees were dead and the breeze was blowing badly. There were a couple of people here but not as much as it would be on a summer day.

I walked around the playground slowly thinking about the dance. I was thinking about my blind date. Hopefully he wasn't some perverted freak from school but for some reason I could feel that he wasn't.

I was walking down the sidewalk, which was slippery from the ice. For some unknown reason it wouldn't snow, which was kind of weird knowing it was in the early December. The lake was frozen in the park, but not solid enough to skate on.

I heard a car pull up next to me. That made me stop suddenly, I was a little frightened. Then I heard the window roll down. My mind was racing and telling me to run but it seemed like my legs stopped working.

"Mimi?" the person said from inside there car.

I looked over and saw Matt. He was smiling warmly at me, which made my heart flutter.

He drove into the parking lot to park his car. Soon he came up to me with a confused look.

"What are you doing here; it's like negative five degrees?"

"I just wanted some fresh air before the dance"

"Need some company" he offered.

"Well that's if you don't mind walking through the cold" I smirked.

"I walked through the rain before the cold couldn't hurt. Anyways I get to spend time with you" Matt began to blush.

I didn't say anything. We were walking in silence. There was a thick tension in the air but we kept walking enjoying each others company, until Matt finally broke the silence.

"Um do you want to go down to the lake" he asked.

"Well I guess but don't you have to prepare for the dance. Didn't you say your band was performing there?" I questioned.

"Yes but we practiced all yesterday so we could have a break today." He reassured me.

We finally made it to the lake. I took a seat in front of it and Matt also joined me.

"So what are you going to do when the baby arrives" I questioned him not taking my gaze off the lake.

Matt shuddered at my question and shifted a little.

"I ….I have no idea" He began "I can't support it. I barely even have a job I might have to quit the band just to get one. When Amanda's parents found out she was pregnant they were mad. They shunned her and called her a disgrace but soon they got over it and decided to help her through it"

I looked up and saw Matt looking frustrated. He suddenly stopped and started to smile.

Now I became curious.

"What's so funny" I asked.

"Nothing….I was just thinking how our lives would be if we never went to that party" Matt chuckled "We'd probably still be together"

I was a little surprised hearing him say that. This is probably the first actual conversation we had from since I came out the hospital.

"Matt tell me this…" I began. This was on my mind all day "Why did you kiss me the other day?"

"I wanted to make you stop crying, and show you my affections. I'm still in love with you and I don't care if you hate me or never want to speak to me because I will always love you" Matt was staring deep into my eyes saying this. It was like he could see right through me.

"Matt I…..I still love you. But…..I can't your not mines anymore and I can't ask you to abandon Amanda and your child" I felt my eyes becoming teary. Matt kept staring at me with loving eyes. I felt naked under his gaze because he was the only person that was able to see the real me.

I slowly leaned in until I felt our lips touch. It was a gentle and warm kiss that I would never forget. I slowly released him and stood up.

"I think I should be leaving now. I have a hair appointment in a couple of minutes. Also the dance starts in three hours and it's getting colder" I told him then walked away.

My stomach was twisting with sorrow. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I had to or I would lose myself to him again.

XX

XX

XX

I just came back from the salon and manicurist. I only had one hour before the dance just enough time. I quickly dashed into the shower and came out in twenty minutes. I went to my mirror and put on mascara, blush, green eye shadow, and a light green lip stick.

I was satisfied with my make-up and so I went into my closet to get my dress. My dress was the same green as my mask. It was silk and had no sleeves but poofed out at the bottom part of the dress. At the top of it there was silver glitter running all over it with weird teardrop designs on it.

I slid into the dress and put on the green scarf that came with it. All that was left was my shoes. I put on my new heels that were green with silver gems on it. I walked out my room getting ready to leave but I went back to get my mask and then slid it on over my eyes. Finally my out fit was finished. I looked at the clock and I was twenty minutes late.

I quickly modeled my dress for my parents then gave them a kiss goodbye. Soon I took off in my car to the dance.

XX  
XX  
XX

When I arrived outside there were people lingering all over. I went inside to see that the room was dim with colorful lights swaying in the room. The music was loud and booming. And a whole bunch of people with all sorts of masks on were dancing.

I didn't know what to do so I walked over to a vacant table. I sat there nodding my head to the music until I decided to go onto the dance floor. I began dancing solo with my mind lost within the music.

Someone came behind me and started to dance with me. He was a fabulous dancer, and he was actually keeping up with my movements. The song soon finished and I was left wondering who the guy I just danced with was.

A slow song started to play and he took my hand and placed it in his. Then he put his arm around my waist and began to lead. I was very curious who this person was now. We danced for what seemed like an eternity.

Not once did he speak, all he did was stare at my mask probably wondering who was this mystery person he was dancing with. I stopped dancing and he looked at me curiously and smiling. I slowly slid my hand up to his face and slid off his mask.

I was stunned to see his face. It was ….Matt. He grinned at me then slid off my mask. He was still smiling as if he already knew it was me.

"As I suspected" Matt smirked.

"How did you know it was me" I gasped.

"I could smell an intoxicating scent of jasmines on you"

I blushed then hurriedly pulled my mask back on "I….I got to go" I stuttered then started to saunter off.

"By the way, you look very beautiful tonight" He smirked.

-

I walked back over to my table and sat down. Matt was also heading towards the table.

"Hey Matt have you seen Sora or Tai around"

"Yea they're right over there" Matt pointed to the table across the room.

"Ugh…you knew where they were all this time and have me sitting here all alone looking like a loser who couldn't get a date" I growled.

I got up and hauled Matt along with me to there table.

XX

XX

XX

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Tai do you think Mimi will find us with our mask on"

"Of course she will I mean all our mask do is cover up our eyes. Even I could find you" Tai reasoned "Wait…… that didn't come out right."

I began to chuckle at Tai's denseness. I looked around once again and saw a girl pulling a guy towards our table. I knew that had to be Mimi.

"Hey guys" Mimi chirped then sat down.

"Hey Mimi how's it going" Tai smiled at her.

Mimi looked at Tai then gasped and started to gape at him, "Tai you actually brushed your hair!"

"I had to. Sora said she wasn't going to go to the dance with me if I didn't do something to it" he rolled his eyes.

"Well it looks a lot better then that bush you had on the top of your head" I retorted. Everyone began to laugh except Tai who poke his tongue out at me.

I looked over at Matt and saw him taking glances at Mimi then quickly looked away when she noticed him staring. A guy came up behind Mimi and gave everyone a signal for us not to blow his cover.

He was about six feet and had a nice body. His mask covered up his whole face but I figured he was handsome. He placed his hands over Mimi's mask and Mimi flinched. I watched him lean over and whisper something in her ear.

He took his hands off of Mimi's mask and she quickly turned around to look at him. The mystery guy held out his hand and Mimi took it then they both walked off to the dance floor.

I looked at Matt and saw him staring at them as they walked off. He turned back to the table with a gloomy face. I knew he still loves Mimi and I felt bad for him but he kind of deserves being abandoned by her.

Tai grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. I felt guilty leaving Matt all by him self at the table until I saw a girl walk over to talk to him.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was at the table alone staring at Mimi and her date from a distance. I felt like a stalker doing this but I couldn't help it, she looked so damn beautiful tonight. The lights illuminated her soft porcelain skin and gave her a forbidden look.

It was like seeing an angel living in the mortal world. How I longed to embrace her in my arms again and never let go. She was twirling and swaying with the music. I broke out of my trance when a girl walked in front of me.

The girl was wearing a lavender dress and her long ebony hair was down. I knew it had to be Amanda which could be told from the lump in the mid section of her dress. Seeing her reminded me of my betrayal and mistake in life.

She looked at me then gave me a smile. I didn't smile back I gave her a nod then looked at Mimi again.

"Matt, were you trying to hide from me" Amanda smirked.

"Yes" I mumbled

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Um….I said no I was actually looking for you" I lied

"Well that's good" she sat down next to me "Would you like to dance?" Amanda offered.

"No" I said harshly. I was lying again. I did want to dance but not with her. I looked over at her and saw her eyes turning watery.

"You don't want to dance with me, it's because I'm fat. Well the only reason I'm fat is because I'm carrying your baby" Amanda blamed me.

"No that's not the reason….I….uh" I reassured her "Fine I'll dance with you" I sighed.

Amanda wiped off her tears and pulled me onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around me then put her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and began to slow dance. For some reason I think she was fake crying.

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I was busy talking to Sora until I felt someone's hands go over my mask. I tensed up from the sudden contact. The person leaned down and whispered:

"So we finally meet in person. You look even more stunning tonight, Mimi. Would you like to dance?"

The voice sounded a little familiar like someone I used to know years ago. I nodded yes and he escorted me onto the dance floor. Behind my back I gave Sora a thumbs up.

We began dancing. I couldn't see his face because his mask was covering up it up. He was a good dancer but not as good as Matt. Speaking of Matt I looked at the table seeing Sora and Tai missing and Matt staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

The song soon converted to a slow one and the mystery guy dragged me closer and held me tight. I looked up and saw him smiling at me then I returned a weak smile back. I looked back to the table and saw Matt gone. I looked around and saw him dancing with a girl.

I ignored this and went back to paying attention to my date. I smiled at him and placed my head on his shoulder. I kept wondering who this person was. I picked my head up and tried to take off his mask but he quickly stopped me and whispered:

"The time isn't right yet. You'll soon see my identity but not yet"

I became a little annoyed with this game but I gave him a nod of understanding. This still didn't feel right, us dancing together. It felt like I was making a mistake.

-

* * *

Yes! Another chapter finished . Yep I'm updating faster instead of monthly. I'm trying to update faster before I lose my inspiration. So, has anyone figured out who the mystery guy is? I hope I didn't give it away. If you have please don't ruin it for everyone else. I can't wait for the next chapter it's going to be so good and even more suspenseful. Until then Stay Tuned for Chapter Twelve. R&R plz 


	12. Winter Festival Pt Two

Hey everyone I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay but my lab top is broken. Right now I' at school writing this. This doesn't affect my school work because when I'm finish with my work we are allowed free time. I was going to upload this chapter in December but my lad top just decided to break on me. Oh well sigh -- on with the story.

Xx

Xx

Xx

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XII: Winter Festival Pt. Two

Mimi's P.O.V

I was getting a little tired of dancing so I leaned my weight on my date. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked over his shoulder and saw Matt dancing with someone; I didn't really show any emotion towards that.

The principal walked up to Matt and soon he left off the dance floor. I suspected he was dancing with Amanda telling from the lump showing at her mid section. Soon she followed him backstage clinging onto his arm as always.

I stopped dancing and my date lead me over to his table. He was talking with his friends totally ignoring me. I got up to get a drink and he still didn't notice I was gone. Soon the lights dimmed down and our fat over weight principal came on the stage.

If you looked real close you could probably see him sweating as usual. Everyone became quiet waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath and said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you might of heard of them, you probably already seen them; I present to you the 'The Teenage Wolves"

The crowd got wild and the principal hurried off the stage. The curtains rose and fog began to engulf the stage. You could only see four shadows. At first you heard the drums tapping on a symbol then the bass guitar began to string with the keyboard.

Soon the Matt began to sing and the fog deteriorated. All the girls in the front of the stage fainted into there dates arms; I giggled at this. I went up closer so I could get a better view of Matt.

I made eye contact with him then cheered. He smirked at me and continued singing. I was lost in the song. I looked over to y side and saw Tai and Sora dancing; which was funny because Tai had a plate of food in his hand while dancing.

Everyone cheered even louder when Matt took off his shirt. Almost all the girls in the front fainted into there dates arms.

After five minutes the song was finally over and everyone was out of breath. The band went back stage to take a five minute break before there final song.

XX

XX

XX

After Matt's band performed I went backstage to congratulate him on a job well done. I had to leave my date for a while but he understood. As I made my way backstage I could hear someone yelling. I put my ear up to Matt's door to listen.

"Young man that was inappropriate behavior" I heard the principal yell. "Gentlemen do not take off their shirts in public!"

"Shut up old man! He looked hot on stage the crowd was begging for it" A girl yelled back.

"I highly recommend you not to talk Ms. Cortez" He began "You can't talk in anyone's defense. I heard about your little epiphany in your homeroom class"

My heart suddenly stopped what is Amanda doing in the bands dressing room. I decided not to visit Matt so I backed away from the door and began to walk off until I heard the door opening. I quickly hid in the corner so that no one could see me.

The band walked out of the room along with Amanda and the principal. I took this time to sneak out and go back to my date. Instead of the principal coming back on the stage the curtains rose and Matt was at the microphone with the lights shining down on him.

"This is our last and final song for this evening and it's dedicated to someone who is very special to me. This song is called "The Reason." The lights dimmed again and the song began.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason the reason is you_

Everyone was quiet swaying with the song. The song was so beautiful. I couldn't figure out who this song was made for though.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You_

Matt's eye didn't escape mines. I finally figured out who this song was made for. Tears suddenly escaped my eyes knowing this. I looked away so Matt wouldn't see me crying over this song.

"Why are you crying" My date whispered in my ear.

"It's nothing, it's just that this song is so beautiful" I sobbed.

"Come on let's leave and get some fresh air"

He led me outside the school. I could still hear the song even though we were outside.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

We were sitting on a bench enjoying each others company. I stopped crying and we were just talking about random things.

_I've found the reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

I heard everyone applauding and asking for an encore.

"So when exactly do I get to see your face" I suddenly asked

He was taken aback by question "Well I guess you can see it right now"

"Really" I asked anxiously.

"Yep but make sure you don't get mad" He said seriously.

"Why would I get ma…." I questioned him while he was taking off his mask but was too shocked to finish my sentence. I was too flabbergasted to react.

"I know you might be mad but let me just say….." He couldn't finish his sentence before me slapping him.

"How could you Michael!" I cried "You tricked me, you lied to me. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this."

"But Mimi you have to know why I did this…" Michael pleaded "I'm in love with you and I don't want to see you with anyone else but me. I didn't want to hurt you but this was the only way"

"I could never love a liar." I replied coldly. I began to walk off but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Soon he parted and looked at me.

"You said you can never be in love with a liar, but you're in love with an even bigger one than me."

I looked away at this comment because I knew it was true.

"I know you felt something in that kiss" Michael looked pleadingly at me.

"Yes I did feel something…" I saw Michael began to smirk "I felt your slimy lying mouth on mines. Now if you would please let me go"

"No! I….I refuse to" he pulled me into an embrace.

"No… Michael let go of me, it's over between us" I pleaded.

"I won't let go unless you confess your love to me"

"Matt….help me …..please save me. Matt!" I yelled.

I felt the embrace loosen and Michael turned his back to me. I looked at him a little surprised he let go. He turned around with tears in his dark blue eyes.

"Damn it! What is it with all these tears, now I look like a punk. You see the effect you have on me Mimi. Just leave me alone and go to Matt. Wasn't that what you were going to do?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings Michael. I can't help it but my heart will always belong to Matt"

"Just go Mimi. I'm okay with it as long as you're happy. But if Matt hurts you I will always be here for you. Now leave and go find Matt" Michael smiled.

I smiled and walked back into the party. I turned around one last time just to make sure but to my surprised I saw cold white flakes falling from the sky. My eyes got big and I ran inside. It was actually snowing for the first time this winter.

-

The first people I saw were Sora and Tai. I grabbed there arms and took them outside before I could say anything. They looked at me confused then became surprised when they felt the cold tingling on their skin.

It seemed like it started to snow even more then before. We went back inside to tell everyone but the principal turned on the lights and went onto the stage.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but I have good news and bad news," He began "The good news is that it has begun to snow" Everyone cheered and whistled at hearing this.

"The bad news is that it's slowly turning into a blizzard" Everyone got silent and the principal continued "We have to cut this festival short before you get trapped in the blizzard"

Everyone groaned then began to leave. I left to get my jacket but I couldn't find my keys. I looked all over the place. I even got under the table to look. As soon as I came out I bumped into someone's leg.

"Whoa! Mimi what are you doing under there" Tai shrieked.

"Oh sorry…" I began still looking around "did you happen to see my keys around here. I think I dropped it"

"You lost your keys! How are you supposed to get home?"

"Well can you drop me off with Sora?" I pleaded.

"Well you see I can't…" Tai stuttered. "I …um drove my dads sport car and it only has twp seats"

"Really… When did your dad get a new car?" I questioned him.

"Well um he got it the other day….wait I think I hear Sora calling me. Sorry Meems I guess you have to ask matt to take you home." Tai ran off.

I rolled my eyes then started looking for my keys again. After five more of looking for them I gave up. Almost everyone was gone and I didn't have a ride. I went backstage to see if Matt was still here and lucky for me he was.

"Hey Mimi what are you still doing here?" he questioned.

"Well that's the thing; I can't find my keys anywhere. I was wondering if you can give me a ride home?" I gave him a pleading look.

"Sure I'll give you a ride home" he smiled.

"Thank you!" I cheered and sighed out of relief.

We went outside and wind was blowing even harder then before with snow pelting our faces. As soon as we got in the car Matt sped off.

We drove were driving in fog and snow which was hard to see through. I saw some blinking lights and polices at the route ahead. They were holding up a sign that said 'Road Closed.'

"Damn it!" Matt cursed "That was the only route we could take because the other ones are closed."

"So you're saying were stuck in the storm" I sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Not if I have something to say about it" I took out my cell phone but there was no service.

"I saw a hotel a while back, we can go there" he suggested "unless you want to stay in the car and freeze"

"……I guess I have no choice" I sighed.

Matt made a U-Turn and we pulled up to the hotel. The hotel looked fancy and big, I wouldn't be surprised if it was expensive. We walked into the hotel up to the front desk. There was slim mid aged looking man at the desk.

"I would like to get a hotel room with two separate beds" Matt spoke up.

"Oh my goodness! You're Matt Ishida from the teenage wolves!" he chirped. "…and don't tell me this is your beautiful girlfriend, you two deserve the best suite." We couldn't protest before he grabbed our arms and dragged us off.

"Okay this is your suite. It will be fifty thousand Zen." The man smiled.

Both of our eyes bulged out of our heads.

"Since I'm Matt's fan I'll give it to you two for one thousand Zen. Well you two love birds get situated and breakfast is at seven in the morning" He turned around then walked off.

We just looked at each other dumfounded then walked into the room silently. The room was big with white and gold walls. There was a big bed in the middle and a desk and a couch in the corner of the.

We looked at each other and blushed.

"Don't worry Mimi I'll fix this. We can have separate beds if you want" Matt broke the silence.

"No I don't mind. It will be too much trouble and I'm just tired right now. Anyways I'm going to take a shower right now" I walked off. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked away.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Matt P.O.V

I heard the shower turn on as I lay on the bed. Just to think we would be sharing the same bed again made me anxious. I turned on the television and flipped through some channels.

There was absolutely nothing on. I heard the shower stop and the door opening. Mimi came out with a mist of fog. She had on a white robe and a towel over her hair.

I made sure I didn't look at her or I would stare and that would make everything even more awkward. I hurried past her and went into the shower.

-

After ten minutes I came out. The TV was off and Mimi was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. I sat down on the bed and then thinking.

"Matt you can sleep in the bed if you want. You don't have to sleep on the ground" Mimi interrupted my thoughts.

"Who said I was planning on sleeping on the ground anyways" I joked.

"Ppft" she got up and sat on the bed right next to me. "Matt why did you make that song for"

"I think you already know the reason" I said simple.

"Matt I still do love you, but I just can't go back to you. You're expecting a child and …" I cut her off by putting my index finger over her mouth.

"Are you sure it's that you can't or you won't" I stared at her.

She looked away from my gaze and I pulled her into a kiss. She kissed me back with passion. I placed her on the bed and kissed her even more.

She placed soft kisses down my neck and lips. I cradled her under me and continued to kiss her. I stopped suddenly unsure if she wanted to do this.

"Please don't stop." She huffed "…I'm ready"

I smiled then continued. I slid my hands under her robe and cupped her breast. She moaned in pleasure and I continued. I took off my robe and kissed her down her chest. Soon we were both naked under the sheets of the bed.

She straddled my waist and kissed me. We both fell asleep in each others arms without any regrets and oblivious to the world.

XX

XX

XX

* * *

Yay! Another chapter complete . I'm so happy but guess what I'm behind in class work and I DON'T CARE. Do you see how much I love you guys! For this you all should review me I think I deserve it. Well I still have twenty minutes of class so I'm going to cut this short. This song was "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Stay Tuned For Chapter Thirteen. R&R Please! 


	13. Reunited

I'm back again doing another chapter. I just realized this story is coming to an end and I don't even have an ending planned. Yep I'm screwed but that never changes. I give up I can't stop procrastinating when I say I'm going to update faster I procrastinate even more so I'm just not going to get your hopes up. LOL I think I was talking about procrastinating in every chapter. Well anyways on with the story. (.)

(Warning there is an X rated scene in this chapter anyone who might get offended I will warn you when the part comes up. For the rest of you enjoy the scene. ; ))

XX

XX  
XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XIII: Reunited

Mimi P.O.V

I woke up to a warm figure right next to me stroking my hair. He smiled at me then kissed me softly. I was a little confused at how I got here until everything came flashing back. I got up really fast and began to put on my clothes. I felt a confused stare on my back.

"This was wrong. This should have never happened" I spat as I got dressed.

"What the hell are you talking about Mimi? You said you wanted me to and that you were ready" Matt said in disbelief.

I finally got my dress back on but half zipped up. I sat on the bed next to him with my face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me then kissed me.

"I'm sorry I think my emotions just got the best of me last night" I mumbled

"Stop lying to your self, we both wanted this. It just felt right" He held me closer.

"I know but that doesn't mean that it was right. You and Amanda are a couple and you're expecting a baby. I can't get in between you two" I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about we were never a couple. The only reason I hanged around her is because of our baby. Amanda is the one being delusional and think were a happy couple"

"But…?" I was cut off by Matt placing his finger over my lip. He grabbed me a placed me in front f him.

"Mimi listen to me, what we did yesterday was not a mistake and we both know that. You're the only one for me and you should already know that" he declared staring deep into my eyes. He let go of me and looked away.

I gently turned his face back towards me and embraced him. I looked up at him then kissed him. "Matt I love you and I'm happy that I finally got to express it". I said sincerely.

Matt smiled at me and kissed me again then got up to take a shower. I watched him walk into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. I started to get an idea then I walked into the bathroom quietly and shut the door without Matt noticing.

-

(Okay here's the sex scene I was warning you all about. I don't know why I put this in but I just felt like describing there love making lol)

-

I took off my clothes and slipped into the shower with Matt. He blushed and then smiled. I took the soap bar and rubbed it all over myself. Then I took the sponge and ran it all over my body.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately then dragged me closer to him. I kissed him down his chest until I reached his manhood. I looked at it for a second then slid it into my mouth. Matt grabbed onto the wall for support. I played with it in my mouth every time hearing Matt moan at my tricks.

I slid it in and out of my mouth and then licked the top of it. Matt moaned even more and then let out a little bit of leakage in my mouth. Matt stopped me then picked me up. He pulled me closer and I straddled his waist. He leaned me up against the bathroom wall and pushed his manhood in and out slowly inside of me.

Soon he began to speed up and slowed back down to tease me. I bit my lips and closed my eyes while moaning. The bathroom became even foggier and the heat was intoxicating. Matt groaned my name then went faster. He finally slowed down and released inside of me. We both smiled at each other then stayed in each others arm as our heart rate slowed down. Matt exited me and turned off the shower.

We both came out of the shower and got ready to leave. The blizzard had finally stopped

earlier this morning so Matt drove me home slowly because of the large amount of snow. I finally made it home and hugged Matt.

"I love you" I said as I walked out of the car then waved him goodbye. Deep in my mind I still felt this was wrong but my heart kept telling me it was right.

XX

XX

XX

Matt's P.O.V

3 Days later:

School:

I was walking down the hallway with my backpack resting over my shoulder and my hands in my pockets. I turned another corner and then a mob of girls ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh Matt was an awesome show you did at the festival! Can I have your autograph?" A girl practically trampled me.

"We love you Matt" another group of girls squealed in my ears.

"Move aside girls he's mine!" a short stubby girl hitched onto my arm.

The whole mob started to argue and fight. I just stood there dumbstruck. I took this as my chance to run away. After a couple of seconds the girls noticed I was escaping and started to chase after me. I ran all around school until Amanda saw me.

Amanda walked in front of the girls and put up her hand to stop them. The girls made a huge halt and glared at her.

"Move out of our way slut!" A girl spoke up.

Amanda turned to her and made the most devilish look I had ever seen. I could have sworn I saw fire in her eyes and two small horns growing out of her head. The girls shrieked in fear then ran the other way. I just gave Amanda a round of applause. She smiled and took a bow.

"You know what you should be my body guard from now on" I smiled.

Behind Amanda I saw Mimi from a distance walking my direction. I waved at her and she waved back. Amanda looked turned around and rolled her eyes.

"So anyways Matt thank you for dedicating that song to me. About time you finally realized I was the one for you."

I looked at her in disbelief "Uh Amanda I didn't make…" I was cut off by her.

"Oh my gosh… Matt I think the baby... just kicked" Amanda grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt a little thumping from inside her stomach. I was shocked at first then smiled at her. I looked at Amanda and saw tears in her eyes.

"Guess what I found out yesterday…. Where having a healthy baby girl" Amanda looked ecstatic.

I stood there taking the information in then hugged Amanda. She hugged and kissed me while sobbing. Finally we let go of each other. I looked around to tell Mimi the good news but she was gone. Not a trace of her was left, just the light fragrance of her perfume.

XX

XX

Study Hall

Mimi's P.O.V

I ran into the Library to think. At a far table I saw Sora doing some homework and taking notes. I walked over to the table and sat down in front of her with my head down. She looked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mimi what's wrong" Sora asked a little worried.

"….Well it's the usual….Matt" I sighed.

"Awe its okay, Matt loves you. He just needs to find himself first" Sora reasoned.

"No it's not that it's just that….Sora I can tell you anything right?

"Of course you can Mimi" Sora got even worried.

"Well, after the winter festival Matt drove me home. Well we didn't actually make it home we ended up staying over night at a hotel because of the blizzard. One thing led to another and we kind of….had sex ….twice" I blushed.

"…." Sora gasped "….Mimi that's wonderful about time you two reunited" she cheered.

"SHHH" we heard an old library attendant shush us and give us a dirty look. We gave her a sorry look then went back to talking.

"Yes Sora it was great being back in his arms but…..I don't think I can handle seeing him and Amanda together." I sulked.

"Mimi you two have been through hell and back. You should embrace you happiness and just make life lead you to where you belong."

"You know what forget Amanda. I will stay with Matt and I won't hide my feelings from him anymore" I stood up yelling.

The old library attendant put down her book with a thump and glared at us tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. I hurriedly gave Sora a hug and began to walk out the library.

"Mimi!" Sora whisper loudly.

She was dangling my keys in her hand then smiled and tossed them to me. I caught them in shock then smiled back at her...she set this all up.

-

I walked into class a little early and saw Matt sitting at his desk talking to his friends. He looked up and stared at me as I walked in. I waltzed over to him and gave him a passionate kiss then sat down in the desk in between him and Tai.

I heard a couple of his friends gasp and some girls gave me a dirty look. I ignored them and took out my compact. Through my compact I saw Amanda glaring at me, I smiled and gave her a wink. She got even pissed and gave me the finger.

Soon our teacher walked in and told the class to get quiet. He sat down and fell threw his seat. The whole class burst out laughing and he got up embarrassed and angry.

"WHO IN THE WORLD TAMPERED WITH MY CHAIR?" He roared with his eyes bulging out.

Everyone got silent.

"I saw Mimi do it" Amanda said quickly then looked away.

"You Liar! It was probably you and you're just blaming it on me" I glared at her.

"Whatever you slut!" she hollered back.

"If I'm a slut then why aren't I the one pregnant!" I retorted.

"Okay ENOUGH you two" the teacher interrupted "Since you two can not decide who did it then you both will have detention!"

We both got quiet.

"….Okay I admit that I did it" Matt spoke up.

"You can join them Mr. Ishida. I don't appreciate you lying for your girlfriend" he scolded Matt.

"We did it too teacher you have to give us detention" four girls from Matt's fan club pleaded.

"Us too" some guys said.

"I refuse to watch over this class twice a day!" the teacher said when he realized everyone wanted to go to detention "Forget it, no one has detention!"

"Yeah!" the whole class cheered.

Tai laughed and gave Matt a high five. "Yes! I knew our plan would work"

I just stared at them in disbelief then giggled at them.

"Okay class quiet" the teacher shushed us "Take out your text books and turn to chapter thirteen"

XX

XX

School was finally over so I began to walk home. My car was in the shop because it had a flat tire and was getting repainted. It had finished snowing for the second time today.

I walked past Amanda's house on the way and stopped for a little while just to remember everything that happened there. Images from the party came rushing back and a tear slid from my face.

I began to walk off but then a heard the gates open and turned around to see Michael run out of the house. He looked a little annoyed and then he spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Mimi what are you doing here alone" Michael questioned.

"I was on my way home and was passing by." I smiled.

"Oh your probably wondering why I ran out of there like that. Well Amanda was showing me a never ending amount of clothes she bought for the baby"

I looked down at the ground a little nervous. It was a little awkward between us since the dance. Me sneezing broke the silence.

"Mimi you must be cold, here take my jacket" he placed it around me then paused for a while and gave me a hug from behind.

I was a little surprised at this but then pulled away.

"…Well t-thank you Michael b-but I have to go home now" I stuttered from the tension.

"Okay Mimi but make sure you keep yourself warm" he smiled.

I walked away and stopped midway and waved at him. I continued to walk but from feeling dizzy. I sat on a nearby bench and took a deep breath. The rest of my vision became blurry and I fell forward into someone's arms.

I couldn't see there face but I could recognize there voice…Tai thank you.

Tai P.OV.

I saw Mimi walking down the sidewalk and I decided to greet her. I saw her walked over to a bench and just fell forward. I could have sworn she was drunk or just really sick so I ran over and caught her. I didn't smell any signs of booze so she must have been sick.

I started to panic so I decided to bring her home. I picked her up and dashed down the street and cut a few corners until I was finally in front of her house. I knocked on her door with my foot since my hands were occupied. No one answered the door so I panicked even more.

"Damn it Mimi your parents are never home!" I fussed

I finally got an idea. I put Mimi over my shoulder and called Matt. He took forever to answer.

"What Tai this better be real important. I remember last time when you called me over to just to help you find your remote"

"No dude this is real important it's about Mimi…wait what do you mean finding my remote wasn't important!"

"Shut Up! What happened to Mimi?" Matt yelled.

"Oh well I was walking down the street and I wanted some ice cream…" I began

"What the hell does this have to do with Mimi?" Matt cut me off.

"Wait I'm getting there" I snapped.

"Well hurry up and move the story along!" Matt sounded pissed.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of their beds…any who Mimifaintedona benchsoIcarriedherhomebutherparents…" I explained.

"Wait slow down I can't understand what you're saying" Matt interrupted again.

I took a deep breath "Mimi fainted on a bench so I carried her home but her parents aren't home and I can't get inside her house"

"What took you so long to tell me! ... Did you look under the welcome mat for the spare" Matt inquired.

"…..No but I will now thank you Matt. Bye!" I hung up.

I lifted the mat and found the key and opened her door. I brought her up to her room and set her on the bed. I felt her forehead to find it burning hot. I got up quickly and placed a wet rag on it. I didn't know what else to do so I called Sora and told her to come over.

Five minutes later the door bell rang and I opened it to see Matt.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave Mimi here in the likes of you? You couldn't even take care of your fish" Matt huffed while rushing inside the house.

"Hey! It's not my fault that it jumped out of the bowl into the toilet and I accidentally flushed it…innocent mistake!"

"Whatever" Matt said then walked into the room.

Soon the door bell rang again and Sora walked in. She didn't even say hi before pacing into Mimi's room. I followed behind.

"Did you give her any medicines" Sora questioned me.

"No" I answered simply.

"Oh thank goodness you would have probably killed her" Sora sighed in relief "My mom gave me these to give to Mimi" Sora said handing Matt some medicines.

"Thank you Sora." Matt took the medicines while wiping off Mimi's face with a cold rag.

"Hey I have to go soon but I will change her clothes before I leave" Sora stated.

Matt and I both looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well she can't stay in these clothes and it's not like I would let you guys change her clothes so get out" Sora said while pushing us out and slamming the door.

"Hey Matt, why did Mimi have on Michaels jacket?"

"I don't know but it doesn't bother me that much" Matt stated.

"Okay guys I'm done" Sora yelled.

We walked back into the room to see Mimi in a pink princess pajama. I laughed at that.

"I'm sad leave her like this but I have to go to the flower shop and pick up some things for my mom" Sora sighed.

"Okay Sora take care and thanks" Matt gave her a hug then she walked out the room.

A looked at her walk out in disbelief. She didn't even say good bye to me. A second later she walked back into the room and gave me a kiss.

"Tai I need your help to carry some things…come on" she practically dragged me out the room. We made it outside and she stopped.

"Shhh I did that on purpose, they need some alone time" she whispered.

"Oh I see good thinking Sora"

-

Matt's P.O.V

I sat on Mimi's bed feeling her forehead on occasion. She seemed to have gotten worse so I was getting even more worried. I took out the medicine Sora gave me and gave some to her.

She had stopped shaking and seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. I laid on the bed next to her and eventually fell asleep.

XX

XX

XX

* * *

YAY! This chappie is over. I don't know what my next chapter is going to be about but it's going to take a while because I have won a competition and I'm going to internationals so whoopee for me! Anyways please oh please stay tuned for the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the sex scene the only reason I put it in there was just to see if I could write that kind of stuff lol it actually felt kind of weird writing it though but whatever. Stay Tuned For Chapter 14. R&R plz 


	14. Friends With Benefits

Hey Everyone! Just want to tell you I love you all: yes I feel all the tears coming. I am so happy that you all reviewed and are dedicated to my story that makes me feel great. I'm not going to say your names because you should already know who you are and I don't want to have favorites because you all are special to me. Well I just wanted to share that with you all now…on with the chappie.

XX

XX

XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XIV: Friends With Benefits

Mimi's P.O.V

I awoke to the nice intoxicating smell of food; it kind of smelled like soup. I tried to get up but was too weak to move a muscle and my head was pounding. I looked around and saw familiar surroundings but was a little confused by how I got here.

The door opened and I saw Matt walk into the room with a bowl of soup. He smiled once he saw me awake.

"I see your feeling a little better" he said as he placed the bowl down on my nightstand.

"Yes but what happened? Why do I feel so weak and how did I get here?" I questioned.

"Tai was walking from school and he saw you about to faint on a bench so he carried you home and called me. You had a fever of one hundred and three but it went down a little" Matt stared at me with intense eyes.

I looked away from his gaze and at my hands. I could feel him walking closer to me and sit on the bed.

"Wow this is awkward" I said to break the silence.

"What is, is it because I'm so close" Matt questioned.

"No why would it be you've been closer" I blushed after I said that. Matt chuckled at this. "But what's awkward is you taking care of me and making soup" I continued.

"Mimi of course I would. I care about you and I'm worried about you" Matt sighed.

"Oh and I want to ask you something" I slipped further under the covers trying to hide my face.

"Sure you can ask me anything"

"You remember after the dance when we…um well you know….what does it mean, where are we now?" I stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm just as confused as you are….I want you back" Matt held my hand.

"No we can't it'll make everything even more confusing with your baby coming and Amanda. Believe me I would do anything to be with you but we can't"

"So basically that night never happened" Matt's voice became a little harsh.

"Yes it did happen and I' happy it did too. How about we just stay friends until the baby is born then we can figure it out"

"Okay but what if we get that urge again" Matt smiled at me devilishly.

I laughed then ended up coughing "Are you suggesting friends with benefits?"

"If you want it to be"

"I guess I'll take that offer but on one condition we get a lot of benefits"

"Deal!" Matt practically pounced on me.

"Matt you shouldn't be so close to me you might get sick" I giggled.

"I'll take that chance" He said then kissed me tenderly

"Thank you Matt... for everything"

He gave me his trademark smile "Anytime…" Matt started but his phone began to sound.

"Hello…" Matt answered not taking is gaze off of me. "Is it that important?" he rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll be there in a second" He looked at me apologetically "Mimi that was Amanda…"

"No go ahead, I'm fine by myself" I cut him off.

"Mimi don't be mad but she has to tell me something about the baby"

"I'm not mad go ahead and leave just in case something's wrong" I gave him a warm smile.

He gave me a nod then walked out the room closing the door lightly.

XX

XX

XX

Two days Later:

I was walking down the hallway with Matt's arms around me. I got a couple of dirty glares from girls but just ignored them. We finally made it to my locker and he waited for me to finish.

"You know…you don't have to escort me everywhere" I grinned at him

"I know but I want to spend every second I have with you. Sooner or later Amanda is going to call me asking for my help to pick out baby names"

"Really, so that means you already know the gender of the baby" I looked surprised.

"Oh yea I almost forgot. We're having a baby girl" He smiled proudly.

"Awe how sweet, hopefully she's as adorable as her father" I fake smiled. I felt so empty and a little resentment towards the child. "Hey I have to go but I'll see you at lunch okay." I rushed off.

"Hey where are you going? I'll follow you." Matt paced next to me.

"No I have to do this by myself" I stopped him

"…Well okay….I guess I'll see you later then" he kissed me then dashed off.

I leaned against the wall and watched him until he became a faint image. Slowly I walked off staring at the ground solemnly. I collided with something that nearly knocked me off balance.

"Oh I'm sorry Mimi I didn't see you"

I looked up and saw Michael…just great. "It's okay" I said softly not making eye contact then continued walking.

He grasped my arm and turned me to look at him. "Mimi I'm sorry for hugging you the other day without your permission. Also I'm sorry for not noticing you were sick" he apologized.

"It's okay Michael I actually didn't mind it. Hey I have to go though but I'll see you around okay" I gave him one of my trademark smile then sauntered off.

XX

XX

XX

Matt's P.O.V

After class I met up with Amanda to make sure she got home safely. She entwined her arms with mines, to my dismay, and began walking.

"Matt I have to ask you something" Amanda suddenly stopped.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you leading me on but secretly cheating on me with Mimi" Amanda stared deep into my eyes.

I was dazed. "What do you mean leading you on and cheating on you?" I snatched my arm away from her. "There was never a US! There never was and never will be!"

"He he… Matt you're funny. I could have sworn this was your child I was having. So there will always be an US." She smirked "But you still haven't answered my other question…. are you cheating on me with that slut!"

"We are not together so it's none of your business what my relationship is with Mimi. By the way don't call her a slut" I stared deadly at her.

Amanda was frozen. She suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I tried to pull it back but then I felt something thumping underneath my hand. I looked up at her to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"See we are a happy family. The baby even thinks so. By the way Matt I won't be coming to school anymore, the doctor put me on bed rest for the last two months of the pregnancy."

"So that means…." I commenced.

"Yes I am going to miss my graduation. But it's okay if I'm missing it for our child"

I gave her another smile and we strolled off again.

XX

XX

XX

I sat at Tai's house watching television. There was nothing good on TV but it was fun flipping through the channels. Tai finally came back from the kitchen with a glass filled with a discolored looking drink.

"That's not ginger ale" I looked at him confused.

"I know but this is all I have. It's my mom's special radish and turnip smoothie" he smiled at me.

"What am I a rabbit? You know I'm not trying anymore of your mom's special anything after that last time" I shivered at the thought "It had me running to the bathroom all day long"

Tai laughed at the memory. I glared at him and he continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and placed the glass on the table. Then Tai quieted down and stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked him questionably.

"Are you serious dude? You forgot the coaster!" Tai yelped.

"Oh right! I don't want your mom to have another freak attack on me" I sighed

"Yea well you better be happy you didn't leave a mark" he laughed.

I inspected the table to make sure.

"Matt what's the whole deal with you and Amanda? Are you starting to have feelings for her or what? I saw you two hugging earlier" he asked me seriously.

"What is it with everyone and my personal life!"

"Dude chill I was just wondering" Tai tried to calm me down.

"Yea your right… no I honesty do not have anymore feelings whatsoever towards her. I am deeply in love with Mimi. What you saw earlier was nothing, all that happened was I felt the baby kick." I explained

"Really she's already kicking? That's great!" Tai said ecstatic.

"Yes it is but what I'm trying to figure out is what happened that night at the party."

"You're saying you have no idea what happened" he questioned me. "You and Amanda went into her room and…" he slowed it down for me

"No you dumbass. What I'm trying to say is it seems like someone knocked me over the head and those pieces of my memory just disappeared."

"Maybe that is what happened. Maybe Michael knocked you over your head and Amanda dragged you off to bed." Tai conjectured.

"Yes that maybe it…..wait no there's a flaw in that theory. We had sex I know that for a fact but I had to be awake for that to happen" I contemplated.

"I don't know what to say Matt but I'd like to help"

"Yea thanks dude, hey I have to go to Amanda's house but I'll come over later"

"Okay shut the door on your way out." Tai waved me off as he watched TV.

I walked out the door and saw his mom arrive. (.' he he...I forgot her name!)

"Bye Yamato come back anytime you want." she waved at me.

"Bye Mrs. K" I smiled. I hated when she called me by my formal name.

The door shut but I heard her say "Tai, dear did you forget to use a COASTER!"

I quickly scampered at that mentioning of that.

XX

XX

XX

Mimi's P.O.V

Sora and I was heading back from the mall but stopped to get ice cream.

"Mimi I have to tell you something" Sora stopped.

"Sure what's wrong" I looked at her concerned

"Tai and I eloped three nights ago" she stared at the ground.

"Really? But what's the problem"

"I promised my mom I wouldn't have sex until marriage"

"And your mom really believed that" I giggled.

"Mimi I'm serious" she sounded exasperated.

"Okay I'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better" I said firmly. "Look ….do you love Tai?"

"Yes" she replied solemnly.

"Then there should be no problem. I'm sure your mom will understand she was most likely in your position before"

"Thanks Mimi" she smiled and gave me a hug.

We continued walking until we saw Amanda slap Michael really hard across his face. We were flabbergasted so we quickly ran back around the corner and listened to see what was happening.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Amanda shouted.

"It's my choice and my decision so I choose to tell her" Michael said while his voice was rising.

"Why now of all times? Why can't you just let things stay how they are?" Amanda's voice calmed down almost sounding like she was pleading.

"No. I can't do that. I love Mimi and I want to make things right even if that means her hating me."

Sora and I looked at each other then continued listening.

"Well don't forget you're the one that came up with the plan to drug Matt." Amanda smirked.

I gasped out of confusing but Sora quickly quieted me.

"Yes I did but you didn't have to go along with it. I never told you to be stupid and drug yourself along with him."

"I TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF TIMES THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Amanda shrieked.

"Well I've decided to tell her tomorrow after school." Michael declared.

"What are you going to say, Mimi I'm sorry the awesome party you went to was all a plan to split you and Matt up. I made our butler slip something in Matt's drink then Amanda seduced him." She mocked him. "Yea good thinking Michael like she will really believe that." Amanda smirked.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to say" Michael smirked back.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was a plot from the beginning. I was shaking from anger and betrayal. Sora saw this so she pulled me away from hearing anymore and held me tight.

"It's alright Mimi everything will be okay" she hushed me.

I was speechless and stunned. All I heard was Sora's voice over and over:

"This is a catastrophe but don't worry Mimi this will all be sorted out"

I suddenly darted up and ran to where they were arguing. Sora ran after me. They both stopped and stared at me in shock and fear.

"….Don't look at me like that I heard every word of your argument!" I growled grimly.

"…So…you…know" Michael began

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME" I screamed with tears running down my face. "YOU LIED TO ME ….I HATE YOU BOTH!" Sora held me back.

"….And don't worry I'll save you two the time and inform Matt about this" I smiled.

"…But..." Michael tried to explain.

I turned my back on him and walked away.

"…I think she completely snapped..." Amanda said kind of laughing.

Sora glared at her deadly then jogged after me.

XX

XX

XX

* * *

Another chapter finally done! Phew …I know what my new story is going to be about. It's going to be a Teen Titan story and it's going to really good I already have the plot in my head. It's an original story unless someone made one just like it that I don't know about. But yea how was this chapter it was kind of short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Btw I got 6th in the nation at my competition I guess that's an okay spot if it was out of all the kids in the world. Oh and guess what my Birthday is coming soon it's on July 19. Well Stay Tuned for Chapter 15. R&R plz. 


	15. Explanations

Yay! I'm back with inspiration. I want to finish this story so I can make my Teen Titans story. Well to cut this short there's only about three to two chapters left to this story so enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon so don't sue.

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XV: Explanations 

Sora's P.O.V

Mimi was in a rush not watching where she was going, bumping into random people. I jogged after her in hopes of stopping her before she did something stupid. Finally I caught up to her stopping her from walking into the street as a car passed by. Mimi had a shocked expression on her face. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a warm hug.

"Mimi calm down! It's going to be okay just try to think what your going to do before you take off like that you could have got hit by a car" I hushed her.

"I know Sora and I'm sorry….. I'm just so ……overwhelmed right now" Mimi gasped between tears.

"Come on Mimi I'm taking you home, then we can talk" I said leading her away.

-

I sat quietly on Mimi's bed deep in thought occasionally hearing Mimi sob. I looked over and saw her curled up into a ball like a little child trying to find protection from something frightening.

Finally Mimi broke the silence "Sora, I don't think I'm going to tell Matt…I mean what would that change…. Amanda's still pregnant and we're still not officially back together."

"Mimi don't say that! You have to tell him. He has every right to know what they did to him as you do"

Mimi thought for a couple of minutes "…yea I guess your right" then she leaned over and gave me a hug "Thanks Sora"

"No problem Mimi, but now I regret saying all those mean things to him now. It really wasn't his fault that happened." Sora said feeling guilty. Mimi just nodded in knowing.

XX

XX

XX

Michael's P.O. V

I sat in my room doodling and regretting everything I did to hurt Mimi. _Now she hates everything about me,_ I thought to myself, _I hope she stops and realizes that was the old me before I fell in love with her. _I looked down at the paper I was drawing on and saw that I wrote Mimi's name all over it.

"Michael I need help to interpret something" Amanda said as she barged into my room. I quickly covered the paper with some of my books. "Do you think Mimi will tell Matt what she heard?" she asked sounding frazzled.

"Of course she's going to tell him and if she doesn't I will tell him" I stated "I can't wait until this is finally over so I can finally breathe without feeling all this guilt."

Amanda ignored my statement and just stood there contemplating occasionally saying the words 'what if' and 'Matt' or 'that stupid slut'. Soon she says "Oh my goodness Michael, what if he finds out and abandons me and the baby then go back with that slut. Or even worse he takes the baby from me and decides to raise it with Mimi."

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous suggestions and lead her out of my room and slammed the door on her face. I sighed in relief then went back to my thoughts.

XX

XX  
XX

Matt's P.O.V

I awoke from a warm sleep and looked at the clock to see that I had only ten minutes to get to school, so I quickly jumped up but fell off my bed from being entangled in my covers. I hurried into the washroom to take a quick shower. After a couple of minutes I ran out and threw on my school uniform. I didn't have time to put gel in my hair so I brushed my hair down. Soon I arrived at school five minutes late.

My teacher stood up and said "Class it seems that we have a new student, _but the advisors never informed me about this"_ she contemplated.

I clenched my teeth and balled up my fist "Excuse me but I am not a new student" I spoke gruffly.

The teacher looked confused then came closer "Then you must be in the wrong class because I don't recognize you"

"I'm Matt" I said reluctantly.

Everyone gasped. I just rolled my eyes and went over to my seat. "Wow Matt what happened to your ha-" Tai said but didn't finish because I ran over and punched him in his face. Tai was stunned and dizzy then says "looks great" before falling over in his seat.

_Thank goodness this teacher is a push-over or else I wouldn't be able to get away with that, _I thought to myself. "Okay class settle down and Mister Yamato please take a seat" the teacher said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I felt a couple of eyes on me, which made me give out a couple of glares. "Don't worry Matt your still hot!" a girl whispered to me. I gave her my trademark smile and she blushed all throughout the period.

XX

XX

XX

Michaels' P.O.V

I was still feeling bad from what happened earlier and to make it worst Amanda kept on annoying me. She had to come to school today to get consent from the principal after she did that she was scotch-free to leave. Amanda was babbling to me about Matt not really paying attention if I was listening or not so I turned the corner and ditched her.

I knew Mimi most likely didn't have the chance to inform Matt yet so I decided to warn her about Amanda's plans. The hardest thing about my plan was getting close enough to her without her slapping me and me controlling my urges.

The bell rang and the hallway was started to clear out. All of a sudden I heard a crackle and crisp under my feet so I bent down to see what I stepped on. It turned out to be a pair of prescription glasses, which made me kind of feel bad for the owner of them. I stood up back but felt a big force thrust me off my feet and ram me into the open janitor's closet.

I quickly tried to get up and run out but the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside in my face. I pounded the door over and over but it was as if no one heard me. Soon I gave up and sat on the cold ground with no hope left trapped in the room, which smelt like antiseptic spray and barf.

-

Mimi's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway trying to think of a way to break the news to Matt. I accidentally bumped into a couple of girl's not really paying attention to where I was heading. Some stopped and apologized to me thinking they bumped into me and the others left obnoxious comments. Soon I bumped into someone that wouldn't budge so I looked up to see who it was.

"Please watch where you are going Ms. Tachikawa, if you are having relationship problems tell them to the school counselor otherwise don't be so zoned out." The principal said.

Gee someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed I mumbled underneath my breath.

-

Amanda's P.O.V

"Mimi wait up" I said while trying to catch up to her, swinging keys around my finger.

Kenshi, one of the schools soccer players, was helping get around school all today. Mimi continued walking but sped up her pace ignoring my comments for her to slow down. _Okay then new plan,_ I thought to myself.

I stopped and whispered something into one Kenshi's ear. I watched him run after Mimi then pick her up and place her in font of me. She had a shocked expression on her face, and then she glared at the both of us. I smiled at him gratefully then gave him a small peck on his cheeked. He blushed and looked away; I loved having that power over guys.

"What the hell do you want!" she spat. "I have NOTHING to say to you"

"Wow no insult, your getting soft Mimi" I rolled my eyes at her then smirked when she flicked me off. "Well I have two things to say to you, I have assigned the position of captain of the cheerleading squad to you"

"Awe how sweet" Mimi smiled "Too bad I've declined it. The position needs to be refilled by a slut and I'm not equipped for it. Well you can go ask Courtney or Caitlyn"

I just stood there stunned with my mouth open. "Close your mouth you might catch flies." Mimi smirked. I straightened out then had fire in my eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Whatever Tachikawa! Well I still have one last thing to say….or um ask. Did you tell Matt yet?" I questioned her seriously.

"I don't have time to answer stupid questions like that Amanda, the bell rang six minutes ago" she huffed

"Just answer the question then I'll let you go" I sighed.

"Fine! I was just looking for him until you and stupid Kenshi teamed up on me! I'm telling Tai about that you jerk" Mimi shrieked at him. (Remember Tai is the captain of the soccer team) But don't worry Amanda your time will come soon enough. The best part about it is that you can't do anything about it" she smirked

"Oh…Really" I replied sarcastically. She just looked at me confused. I quietly unlocked the janitors door behind my back then Kenshi grabbed Mimi by the wrist and jostled her in. I quickly locked the door and gave Kenshi another kiss. He looked pleased then walked off. I laughed at the thumping I heard from behind the door, and then walked off too.

XX

XX

XX

Mimi's P.O.V

I fell out of mid-air landing on something soft in the pitch black room. "Ouch" the object said. I shrieked then ran to open the door but it was locked so I pounded over and over until my little hands began to hurt. "Let me out Amanda!"

"Mimi is that you?" I heard a muffled voice say. I screamed again then pounded on the door again. "Someone help there's something in here with me...Please!" I choked collapsing onto the ground crying. I felt something wrap around me, which made me flinch.

"Don't worry Mimi….it's me Michael" he said hushing me. I didn't see him but I felt his warm breath on me, so I raised my hand and slapped him really hard. "What is this, another one of your plans! Sure go ahead, have your sister lock us up in here and maybe you get to fool around with me as a bonus!" I yelled

"No it's nothing like that. Amanda locked me in here too because I was going to tell Matt about what I did and warn you about her plans of getting rid of you." Michael stated as he sat back down which happened to be right next to me since the room was so small. The tension in the room was so thick, but I refused to talk to him.

"Mimi I know you're still mad but I'm asking you to please forgive me…I've changed because of you. I fell in love that's why the new me is here." I still looked the opposite direction but stood up and went to the other corner of the room. He followed me, but then he turned on the light. The switch just so happened to be above his head.

He stood behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it off then stood in front of the door and pounded on it once more. Michael grabbed me then swung me around to face him. "I realized that you want to torture me but you're putting me through hell by ignoring me" he stared into my eyes. His eyes were a lighter colored blue then Matt's which were just as enchanting.

He twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers. I tried to refuse but he pinned me on the door and kissed her passionately. I tried pushing him off me but his kiss was too strong and the room was too small. I pounded my fist on the door one last time until we both fell backwards on the ground in a peculiar position. My uniform skirt was slightly lifted from the fall and Michael was on top of me with lip gloss smeared over his lips.

The principal and janitor stood there gawking at us. Both of our faces were flushed. The principal finally spoke up "….ahem…Ms.Tachikawa were you asleep in health class when they stated that abstinence is the key to safe sex." I didn't even finish listening to what he had to say before running away. In a distance I heard him scolding Michael.

As I ran I saw there were about four people in the hallway that saw the scene. _This will be around school in no time,_ I thought to myself.

-

I decided to skip first period since there was only half an hour left in it. I needed to find that witch Amanda who is trying to ruin my reputation. I looked all around school and on the soccer field. Amanda was no where to be found so I figured she had already left the campus. I sat down on a bench in front of school until the bell rang for lunch.

It seems that I searched for Amanda all through second period too. I quickly made my way into the cafeteria over to my usual table. Soon I saw Sora and Tai enter the cafeteria along with Matt. My heart skipped a few beats when we made eye contact. Sora sprinted over to the table and eyed me suspiciously.

"Mimi tell me it isn't true," Sora commanded "…tell me you weren't fooling around in the janitors closet with Michael, what happened to Matt!"

"What! That's not true" I exclaimed.

"Well I don't know who's spreading it but it's all around school"

"What really happened was Amanda locked me and Michael in the janitor's closet and then Michael began to explain everything to me that happened yesterday then he kissed me and that's when the principal found us."

"I'll kill him!" Matt yelled while getting up. He walked past a couple of people that were staring at him.

"Wait Matt" I yelped while running after him. He had longer legs so he was ahead of me by far.

He ended up stopping in front of school before he cooled off and stopped. I ran up to him and embraced him from behind. He grabbed my arms and turned me to him, of course by this time I had tears in my eyes.

"Matt….I have to tell you something" I began.

"What's wrong" Matt whispered with concern in his voice. Wait you can tell me as I walk you home.

"But what about school?"

"It's not like we haven't played hooky before" he smirked "...But this time it's for a more serious reason" I nodded and we walked off campus.

Matt's P.O.V

I decided to walk Mimi home because she began act weird as if someone died. I glanced at her a couple of times only to see her staring at the ground. Now it all clicked, could it be possible that she was pregnant. I started to fret and shake hysterically. I'm already expecting one baby but now two. I guess Mimi sensed it because she looked up at me as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Okay Matt now listen carefully" she finally broke the silence.

"Wait before you say anything please answer this…are you pregnant?" I asked her seriously.

She looked at me hurt and her eyes began watering again. I hated seeing her cry it broke my heart; even more to know I caused it. By this time she had stopped in the middle of the street staring at me with accusing eyes.

"I can't believe you don't trust me?" she sobbed "Of course I'm not pregnant we took all the precautions. Why would I hold something as big as that from you?"

I began to feel guilty so I tried to walk over to comfort her but she stopped me. Some people stopped to watch the scene as usual. "What I really was going to say was that our whole break up was a set up." I looked at her confused, "But how?" More people stopped on the sidewalk to see the scene.

"At the party Michael gave the Bartender a drug and he slipped it into your drink. Amanda accidentally drunk some of your drink too and you both became drugged." Mimi stopped and took a breath "Well you know what happened after that…. then Amanda became pregnant which led to today"

I stared at her wide eyed in shock I didn't know how to react to that. Suddenly my eyes took a focus on a n oncoming speeding car.

Mimi's voice became a soft hush "Matt….I'm so sorr-" she began while walking towards me. Everything went in slow motion.

"MIMI… WATCH… OUT!" I shrieked. She stopped and looked like a deer caught in headlights. My legs moved without my body realizing it…everything went black…you could only hear people gasping and the sirens of ambulances.

-To be continued

XX 

XX

XX

* * *

Ha-ha aren't I evil. : ) you will just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. I hate when other authors leave there stories on cliff hangers but now I feel the exhilaration of having the advantage of knowing what's going to happen before everyone else. Well Stay Tuned For Chapter Sixteen! R&R Plz! 


	16. Rush!

Back from my loooong break! I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting; I have just been really busy. To tell you the truth this chapter was supposed to be posted since December but I didn't have time to type it up but now I'm on Spring break so hooray for me. Well enough chit chat so let's get on with the story :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and possibly never will :(

XX

XXX

XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XVI: Rush!

"MIMI, WATCH OUT!" Matt yelled as he thrust Mimi away from the speeding car.

Mimi's P.O.V

I soon regained my consciousness but some things were still blurry. Slowly I hoist myself up but plummeted back down from the sharp pain shooting through my arm. Blood engulfed my arm and I began to notice people crowding around gaping at the scene before them. A car was slammed right into a pole bent in half way; with a limp body lying on the gravel lifeless. Reality hit me instantly; finally realizing whose body it was from their spiked golden blonde hair…_Matt_!

"Someone….please…help him!" I choked between cries. Limping over to his body I saw his chest go up and down, slowly but steadily. It looked as if he was not debilitated because there were hardly any scrapes and scratches on him.

"Matt! Wake up!" I cried as I shook him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at my arm in shock, "Mimi...are you okay? Someone please call the ambulance!"

"I'm fine Matt, some fragments of glass cut me that's all, but are you okay? I mean you just got hit by a car for crying out loud!"

"Of course I'm fine" Matt sat up and began to flex his muscles "No cars can harm--" Matt stopped in mid-sentence and began to cough up blood.

I watched in horror, as Matt sputtered blood then pummeled onto my lap unconscious again.

XX

XXX

XX

Sora's P.O.V

Tai and I decided to get some ice cream on our way to the park to practice soccer. I had an awkward feeling all day, something just didn't feel… right. Suddenly we were both stunned by a loud BOOM that came from nearby. In unison we looked each other straight in the eye and began to run towards the noise. When we finally reached, there was an enormous crowd encircling the street and paramedics unloading stretchers.

We forced ourselves through the crowd and found Mimi sitting on the ground with blood oozing from her arm; Matt lying cataleptic on her lap as blood slid down his chin.

"Mimi!" Tai and I bellowed.

"Tai please help the paramedics pull that person out of the car. I'll see if I can get Mimi back into reality" I cried.

"_Oh sure give me the hard job"_ Tai whispered underneath his breath as he dashed off.

"Mimi snap out of it." I reiterated until a paramedic came over and began to check her pulse.

"Don't worry your friend is just in shock, but we need to take her and this young man to the hospital quickly" the paramedic smiled reassuring me.

I watched as they carried Matt and Mimi away into the ambulance. Finally remembering the car I darted over to Tai; bewildered as he watched the ambulance drive off.

"What happened to the person in the car?" I questioned.

"It was…Amanda." Tai stated flabbergasted.

My heart skipped a beat; pounding even quicker, "But ...the baby" I said in disbelief; burrowing my face into Tai chest for comfort as I shed tears.

XXX

XXX

Meeting up with everyone's parents at the Hokumi Hospital, we waited in the waiting room in dead silence; occasionally hearing a nurse over the intercom paging a doctor. The air in the room was thick and taut as we waited to hear from the doctors.

Finally a doctor came out the tension becoming even thicker making it hard to breathe. I squeezed Tai's hand a little bit, preparing for the worst. I always loathed doctors because no one can ever read their facial expressions.

"Can I speak to the parents of Mimi Tachikawa please" he spoke up. The doctor was young and handsome and spoke with a beautiful accent that I could not figure out.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa rushed over to the doctor. "Is our daughter okay!" they asked in unison.

"Yes she's doing fine all she needed was a few stitches and bandages. Plus we managed to get all the glass out of her arm" he said audible enough for everyone to hear.

Mr. Tachikawa sighed in relief "Great can we go see her"

"Yes you can but she may not respond much because we had to prop her up on drugs. She kept trying to jump out of bed; looking for someone named Matt." He chuckled as he led them through the door.

Tai and I got up trying to saunter through the door as well but were stopped. "I'm sorry but only family is authorized back here at this time" the doctor stated.

We sadly walked back to our seats as Mr. Ishida walked up and grabbed the doctor by his arm before he could depart.

"You said she was looking for Matt? Please tell me! Did you hear anything about my son Yamato Ishida?" he commanded.

"So this Matt she has been looking for all this time is really Yamato Ishida, oh dear" he sighed as he scratched his head and looked down.

By this time Mr. Ishida released his grip on the doctor. Everyone turned their attention to the doctor; waiting for him to continue.

"It's not my place to say this, but he is still in the ER having surgery done. He had broken ribs; one managed to puncture his right lung" he said sorrowfully.

'_Oh no! Matt' _I thought before I erupted in tears. Just about anything could happen at this moment. All the hope in the room receded into nothingness.

Before Mr. Ishida could ask another question the doctor left and Mrs. Ishida grasp onto her husbands' arm as she cried. Tai got up and punched the wall in anger and frustration not feeling the pain coursing through his hands. I got up and gave him a deep embrace.

Mr. Ishida averted his gaze from the long closed door to Mr. Cortez. "This is your entire fault! If you would have paid attention to your daughter, this would have never happened. How could you have your pregnant daughter driving?" He growled. Tai ran over grabbing Mr.Ishida and stopped him from punching Mr. Cortez.

"Don't talk to me about paying attention to my children! If you paid attention to your son, you would have stopped him from impregnating my daughter!" Mr. Cortez fumed.

"Damn you!" Suddenly Mr. Ishida pushed Tai aside and punched Mr. Cortez starting an all out brawl. Tai and Michael held back the two as their wives tried to calm them down.

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET!" I hollered.

Everyone turned their attention to me in shock and terror. Tai looked the most devastated.

"Don't you two realize that both of your children and your grandchild are at risk?" The two men just stood there in shame as I continued, "Why don't you two forget your differences and think about your damn children instead of yourselves" I cried.

'_Finally silence' _I praised myself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cortez?" A doctor emerged. He was a new and much older doctor who looked as if he had plenty more years of experience than the previous one.

"Yes that's us" Mrs. Cortez spoke up. "How is Amanda?"

The doctor had a stern and serious look on his face "I'm sorry to say this, but her baby did not survive. She is out of surgery, but we need to keep a watchful eye on her. At this point anything can happen"

Everyone was stunned by this turn of event. Mrs. Cortez nearly fainted and Mrs. Ishida began to weep "My granddaughter is dead".

"I'll take you to go see her," the doctor said as he led both families through the door. As they walked through the door Mimi's parents walked out.

"Can we go see Mimi now" I asked.

"Third door on your left" Mr. Tachikawa pointed with a kind smile on her face.

We walked through to see nurses and doctors walking in a pace to various rooms. When we made it to Mimi's room she wasn't in there?

XX

XXX

XX

Mimi's P.O.V

I was tired of people asking me if I was okay! I just needed to find Matt. As soon as my parents left I staggered out my room, slithering down the hallway trying to go unnoticed. I felt light headed from all the medicine they forced me to take but luckily I still managed to dodge numerous doctors.

Finally, I made it to the ER looking through the window to find Matt having surgery. I felt so nauseous having to witness this.

"Excuse me Miss, but you're not authorized to be here." I looked up and saw a doctor.

'_Damn it_! _Just my luck'_ I thought.

He grabbed my arm but I snatched it away. "I'm not leaving until I know he's okay" I pointed in Matt's direction.

"I'm sorry but you still have to leave. I can update you on his condition if that will make you feel better"

The medicine was taking a stronger effect and this doctor was pissing me off…fast "I don't want a fucking update so you can just shove it up your--"

"There you are!" I looked over my shoulder to see Michael jogging up to me "Thank you sir for finding my '_little sister'_, she escaped again."

"But sir--" the doctor looked confused.

"I'll escort her back to her room thanks" Michael dragged me away. When the doctor was finally out of site we went back to the entrance of the ER.

"I guess I should thank you" I said not taking my eyes off the window. I collapsed onto a chair feeling weak, luckily, Michael kept me from falling over.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my sister caused you, but please don't take your anger out on her…she lost her baby" tears formed in Michael's eyes.

"Wait! Amanda was the one driving the car?" I questioned. Michael nodded his head yes and my blood began to boil.

"_That idiot!"_ I thought to myself. I took a breath and looked at Michael "Don't worry…I'll _try_ to give her my sympathy" Michael smiled in return.

After another five minutes the surgeon walked out as the nurses carried Matt to a different room. I got up and ran to Matt but Michael held me back, "Don't get in there way" I pulled away from Michael and grabbed the doctor.

XX

XXX

XX

Sora's P.O.V

We walked into her room to find Mimi gone. I ran over to her personal washroom but she wasn't there either. Tai stood there scratching his head deep in thought.

"Well where do you think she went?" I asked him curiously.

"Um…to the cafeteria?" Tai suggested.

I sweat dropped and smacked him on the head a little irritated "You're just saying that to go eat…idiot!"

Tai laughed lightly twiddling with my hair "You're cute when you're mad"

My eyes narrowed, "Sorry, that won't work this time" I stated flatly.

"How about this" Tai grabbed me then gave me a passionate kiss. Every worry I had washed away in that kiss leaving me wanting more.

I pulled away fast "Let's go find Mimi before we do something we both want. Why don't we save that for later today" I winked and smiled.

Tai looked turned on and ran after me "Okay but on our way can we stop at the cafeteria" That statement ruined the whole mood. I stared blankly at Tai and walked ahead of him.

"Awe come on Sora, I want to see how bad everyone is saying it is" he whined.

XX

XX

We finally made it to the ER and found Mimi crying into Michael's chest.

"What's wrong Mimi? Is it Matt" I questioned. She nodded yes. My heart sank and Tai clenched his fist.

"The surgery… was a success…I'm so happy" she croaked in between sobs.

Tai and I both let out an alleviated breath. "Don't do that Mimi you scared the shit out of us" Tai whined.

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Oh never mind, I want to go see Matt and beat the shit out of him for making me so worried" Tai smiled cracking his knuckles.

"I'm going to go see Amanda" Michael said as he sat Mimi in a chair then dashed off.

"Let's go see Matt, but first we need to go get a wheel chair. It's not healthy to walk around the hospital in your condition" I scolded Mimi.

"Yes Mom" she smiled at me then rolled her eyes playfully.

XX

XXX

XX

Mimi's P.O.V

Sora pushed me in a wheel chair until we finally reached room 217. I saw Matt lying on the bed with may tubes going in him. His mom and dad were by his bed side.

"Should we come back later" I spoke up.

"No you don't have to, we were just leaving. I have to carry some clothes back here for him" Mrs. Ishida smiled at me. She grabbed Mr. Ishida's hand then walked out.

Matt looked so weak and fragile. This hurt me so bad because I couldn't do anything to help him. Tears slid down my face onto his arm.

"Mimi would you like us to leave and come back later?" Sora questioned.

"No you two can stay" I stated.

"I would stay but my mom keeps paging me to come down to the shop. Plus I need to tell her what happened to you" Sora said while nudging Tai.

"Yea and I …" Tai began to think "…have to get ready…for practice? Yeah that's it!"

I knew they were lying to give me and Matt some alone time, but I actually was happy they always did that for us.

Sora walked over to Matt; kissing him on the cheek whispering, "Please get better."

Tai ruffled Matt's hair and smiled "That's the only time I'll get to do that!" he laughed. To our disbelief Matt swatted Tai's arm away still laying unconscious. "Sora lets hurry up and leave before he wakes up and kill me" Tai said; scurrying out the door as Sora closed it.

"Good old Tai" I laughed but heard no response which knocked me back into reality.

Slowly I touched his arm "Matt…I'm so sorry…it's my entire fault" I began to sob. "If I was never in the street then you wouldn't have had to save me. Why are you always there to save me…and catch me when I fall?"

I boosted myself onto his bed and stood up clenching my fist staring at him deep in thought.

'_That's it! This is my chance to save you, Matt. But how?" _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard.

"Why are you… standing on my bed …staring deadly at me" I saw Matt slowly opening his eyes smiling.

My body collapsed next to him and I burst into tears. "Please Matt save your breath and don't talk" I hushed him. "In the past you used to always call me selfish when we were younger, well actually you still do, but this time I'll admit it. I don't want you to go! I want you all for myself." I cried clutching onto him not daring to be separated from him again.

"Don't…worry… I'm not… going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around me dozing back into a sleep.

"I love you" I whispered falling asleep too.

XX

XXX

XX

Michael's P.O.V

I stood in the corner of the hospital room leaning against the wall with my eyes closed as mom and dad sat next to Amanda's bed waiting for her to wake. The only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of the ticking clock and Amanda taking slow shallow breaths.

I looked through the window and saw two police officers talking to each other out side the door. Soon I heard sheets crumbling and turned around to find Amanda trying to focus her gaze then soon trying to get up but fell back down in pain.

"…where's…my…baby?" she huffed.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Thank heavens you're awake" mom spoke up trying to change the subject.

"Mom…where's my baby…" Amanda's voice began to crack "please tell me she's okay."

I began to walk out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to get away. My sister was annoying and stubborn at times but I hated seeing her like this. I was stopped by those two officers pushing past me.

"I'm sorry but we are authorized to speak to your daughter about the accident. Please don't be alarmed, we just need to ask her a few questions." One spoke up in a calm manner walking over to Amanda. Dad made no protests.

"Are you aware that you were driving the car that almost killed an innocent bystander and injured the other?" The other officer interrogated her.

"…Yes" Amanda stared at her hands which were on her lap.

"By any chance did you consume any alcoholic beverages before going behind the wheel?"

"Of course not! I would never harm my child" Amanda cried.

"So you were fully aware of what you were doing the whole time!" the officer yelped.

"…Yes"

"Excuse me but my daughter will not answer any more questions without her lawyer" dad interrupted.

"Its okay dad, I want to get this over with" Amanda broke in.

"…Ahem…What were you feeling as you drove" the officer continued as the other wrote in his note pad.

"I was angry and enraged by that slut Mimi" Amanda clutched her fist "I wanted to get her out of the picture for good"

"So you tried to run her over but instead you ended up striking Yamato Ishida" his voice rose.

"I…I-I hit Matt" Amanda's eyes widen and became watery.

"He's alive thankfully or you would be arrested for murder. In the process, you killed your child because of jealousy and you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life"

"Enough! I want you out of here now!" Dad commanded, "I should sue you" The officer rolled his eyes in return and left.

I ran over to Amanda as she began to shake and hyperventilate, "Can we get a doctor in here!" I shouted. Dad ran out to get help.

"Amanda honey…breathe and keep your eyes on me sweetie" mom spoke to her calmly.

"I can't…the baby…Matt I'm so …sorry" she sobbed, as she took her last breathe and went into a series of seizures.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My little sister was dying and I couldn't help her. Everything went silent and slowed down when I heard the sound of a flat line.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

You all are welcome! Sorry for the long delay, I had writers block in a part of it, plus I had to study for exams so thank you all my loyal readers. The next chapter is the last one for sure and I decided to have a sequel to this story. If you decide to read it make sure you remember the important events from this story. Well thanx and talk to you hopefully soon in the next chapter. RR plz! 


	17. Oh Baby!

I'm back! Sorry for the loooong wait I lost inspiration (again) and I don't want to end my first story: (I reread this whole story and realized that from the first chapter to the end I have really grown. My writing has changed and I learned how to be more detailed and that is amazing to me : ) But anyhow, I have good news I think (well however you take it) this is not the last chapter. I wrote the whole chapter and realized I could split it into two since it is so long. So I will post the next chapter very soon, it kind of builds up to the plot of my sequel. But that's enough so far, on with the story.

THANK YOU ALL MY DEDICATED REVIEWERS YOU'VE ALL INSPIRED ME

-Luvisgood (one of my longest reviewers) - Populette (a long reviewer)

-Lazy Girl (the person who inspired me to write this story)

-Rainbow Kissed -Eat.Me. –Reh -Crimson G

-PaochiCute (I luv this writer) -mimato25cutielicious

-Lorena

Since I love you all so much I'll name you all again in the next chappie along with others!

Disclaimer- I don't own it! But there's always hope….

XX

XX

XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XVII: Oh Baby!

Michael's P.O.V

I awoke in a cold sweat like usual from the same horrible dream. Although it wasn't a dream, even if I wish it was, but it was reality. Memories keep coming back from the last two months, the last time I spoke to my sister.

Flash Back

I watched helplessly from behind the glass window separating me from Amanda as the doctors tried to bring her back. There was no hope left in the room. It felt like an eternity passed as I waited stagnant in shock. We gathered around the doctor as he made his way out of the ER. His face was filled with grief, nevertheless, holding its professional statue as if he had done this a thousand of times.

"We managed to bring Amanda back….but she has fallen into a deep coma. I've done numerous tests but they still do not prove if she will wake up. At the rate she is going… it might take years" As his words rung through our ears something died in all of us.

Mom began to weep as Dad stayed silent. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed someone's company to keep myself from going absolutely insane. _She _was who I needed and it made me utterly sick to know who she was with. But that did not matter and would not stop me…. I just needed to be with _her_

In a daze I made it to Matt's room sure she was going to be there. Alas, I was right sadly, she was snuggled up next to _him_; I couldn't help but envy him. How I longed to feel her soft warm body against mines again and hear her tell me how much she loved me.

I walked over to her and stroked away a few of her long caramel tresses out of her angelic face. A tear accidently slipped from my eye and fell on her face waking her up in shock to see me hovering over her. She sat up wiping away a few streaks of tears sliding down my face then led me out of the room. After all the horrible things I did to her she still cared about me no matter what and knowing that made me love her even more.

"What's wrong?" she spoke softly, "is it Amanda…did she--?"

I took this chance to embrace her and let out everything, "Amanda…she slipped into…a deep coma" I choked between tears, "My little…sister…is gone."

Gratefully, she allowed me to continue embracing her for security. In that instant I realized I never wanted to let her go. I know I promised to let her be happy with Matt but I'm too selfish, I want her for my _own_.

End of Flashback

-

To think that was the last time I ever got to hold her in my arms. It feels as if the accident just happened yesterday. I can't endure this place anymore; all it brings me is pain and heartache. Graduation is in one week but it won't be there same without Amanda there. If I can't walk on stage with her then there's no point in going at all.

I need to get away before this darkness consumes me. That's it! I've figured out what I want to do with my life; all I need to do is tell _her_. She was the only person who ever cared for me…the closest thing I ever had to as a friend _Mimi_.

XX

XXXX

XX

Matt's P.O.V

I woke up to one of my favorite positions in the world: Mimi in my arms snuggled up with just the covers keeping her body from my view. She looked beautiful even when her hair was in disarray and those little freckles that danced around on her nose made her even cuter. Lucky for me I'm able to be this close to her to see those hidden freckles. I couldn't help but kiss the goddess.

She stirred and turned away from me exposing her bare back. This was ridiculous! She could even arouse men when she was asleep. I began to trace her curves with my hands as I trailed kisses down her back. She turned around and rolled on top of me laying her head on my chest.

"You know you should let me sleep if you _really_ want a third round" She teased.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you" I grinned with an innocent look.

She smiled then slid off the bed taking the covers with her. "Wait, where are you going?" I pulled her back to me, "You aren't playing on leaving me in this state are you?" I pouted.

"I just remembered I have to go home, my parents are probably worried sick that I didn't come home last night"

"But I've been deprived for sooo long and I'm almost fully recovered" I pleaded while nuzzling her neck.

"I don't think--" I cut her off by stealing a kiss.

"Okay fine one last time" she huffed before letting me continue my kisses.

I trailed her neck and jaw line with hot wet kisses hearing her moan in pleasure every now and then. Her hands traveled through my hair then slid down my back. Her touch made me shiver with sensation every time. I didn't know things could feel this good at such little contact.

A groan escaped my lips as she began to nibble on my ear then my lips. My arousal became harder and the kisses became deeper and more passionate. Suddenly the door opened and in came Tai with a stupid grin plastered on his face as he jumped with glee.

"Guess what Matt! I came up with the--" His eyes widened as realization hit him. Mimi broke the silence with an ear bursting scream pulling up the covers.

"What the fuck Tai! Get the hell out of here! We were in the middle of something!" I growled throwing a pillow at him as he hurriedly ran out slamming the door shut.

"Wow I'm so sorry!" he said flustered from behind the door "But hey I didn't see anything if that's what you're wondering"

"Just leave!" Mimi's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"But I have something important to tell the two of you" he pleaded.

"Fine just wait on the couch" I said in a very annoyed voice. With that said he walked away from the door.

"Thank you Tai, for ruining the moment" Mimi said sarcastically while heading to the shower.

"Wait Mimi you can't just leave me like the" I whined while pointing at my apparent arousal.

She said at me for a couple of seconds then continued to walk and sway her hips "Well if you really want a release then join me in the shower" her voice was direct and dripping with seductiveness. I ran after her like a wild animal running after its prey.

-

I came out of my room very satisfied in some sweat pants and left Mimi in there to finish get dress. I made my way to the couch to find that Tai wasn't there so my next guess was the kitchen. Aha, look I was right; he was propped up on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. My face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I know it does not take thirty minutes to put on some sweat pants" Tai's eyes narrowed.

"You do realize your drinking spoiled milk right?" I changed the subject with a gigantic grin.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot"

"…."

"Ha ha very funny Matt" His eyes narrowed

"I'm sorry I was just trying not to laugh" I grinned.

"I resent that, but anyways, if you should know, I think it gives my cereal an extra zing"

"Yea until you pass out from a stomach ache"

"Well at least it would be worth it" He grinned.

"Whatever… so what was the great news you had to tell me earlier before you barged in on Mimi and I"

"Well…" he said as he hopped off the counter making his way to the couch "…since you can't strain your voice and practice for your upcoming concert in two months, due to the accident, Sora and I found you a temporary lead singer. Believe me she's an awesome singer."

"Really… well who is it and when can I meet her?" I asked him getting somewhat interested.

"Well we haven't talked this through with her yet but…. I'm sure she will consent to it" Tai began nervously finding his bowl of Lucky Charms more interesting.

"Well… who is it" I said very annoyed.

"Um…it's Mimi" He laughed nervously. I nearly fell off the couch.

"She's an excellent singer I heard her sing before. Plus she can scare off half your groupies which means more alone time together" Tai smirked as he took another bite of his cereal.

"You know you do have a point" I regained my composure, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her"

"What wouldn't hurt" Mimi questioned walking in the room now fully dressed in a white mini skirt and a pink tank top still towel drying her hair.

My eyes lingered on her a while longer remembering what we did in the shower, a smirk appearing on my face. Mimi met my gaze giving me a smile and a wink.

"Hey! I saw that you two" Tai blushed, "Save that for behind closed doors"

"Evidently, we don't have privacy behind closed doors" Mimi growled making Tai shutter.

"Well… Tai and Sora came up with this crazy idea that you would be my bands temporary singer" I laughed nervously changing the subject, yet again.

"Hey you thought our idea was a good one" Tai cried in his own defense.

"Are you crazy? I can't sing plus your fans probably wouldn't accept me. All they want to see is hot Matt sing and smile at them."

"Oh come on Meems you sing great plus you can win them over, your hot enough" Tai reassured her making her blush.

"Not to be vain or anything but I guess your right" Mimi smiled "You're right I can do it"

"See this was one of my best ideas ever!" Tai exclaimed taking the last bite of his cereal.

"Tai what were you eating?" Mimi exclaimed looking at him in disbelief.

"Duh…cereal" he got up to go put the bowl in the sink.

"Did you know that the milk was--?"

"Yea yea, its spoiled Matt already told me that"

"You still… ate it... I think I'm going to be sick" Mimi covered her mouth while running out the room.

"Wow what's up with her that was like the third time this week" Tai questioned.

"You idiot, you're what's wrong with her" I glared "You keep grossing her out"

"Yea but the other two times I was eating regular food like a cheese burger and french fries" Tai scratched his head thinking then shifted around in his seat.

"Hey you're right" Realization hit me, "…maybe I should take her to the hospital"

"Yea…Matt….hold that thought" Tai grabbed his stomach in pain darting up from the couch. His face contorted into different forms as his stomach began to growl really loud.

He dashed down the hallway banging on the bathroom door "MIMI! PLEASE SPEED UP IN THERE" he began to groan again "I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE".

"I told you not to eat it" I began to chuckle. Tai turned around and flipped me off.

"Wait a second I am NOT cleaning up that bathroom!" I growled.

XX

XXXX

XX

Mimi's P.O.V

My parents were somewhat pissed that I didn't tell them that I was spending the night at Matt's house, but that was the last worry on my mind right now. I sat on my bed anxious while singing to one of Matt's soundtracks, waiting for Sora to come back from the pharmacy. The door opened slowly bringing a nervous Sora into view.

"Wow I can hear you out in the hallway. You sound so beautiful" She smiled while handing me the brown paper bag in her hand.

"Great you got all three" I gave her a small smile, "Did my parents see them?"

"No I kept it behind my back the whole time" she reassured me then began to stare at her feet 'Mimi are you sure you might be pregnant?"

"Only one way to tell" I smiled slightly taking out the pregnancy tests as I paced towards the bathroom.

-5 Minutes Later-

Sora held my shaky hands as I shifted back and forth in my seat waiting for the results, "If I happen to be pregnant, I'm not sure if I want this baby" Sora stared at me in shock, "I mean I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm not ready for a baby"

"Mimi you can't have an abortion" Sora exclaimed staring deadly at me.

"What the hell Sora, of course not! I would never harm my child" I can't believe she would insinuate that.

"I know Mimi I'm sorry for assuming that, but come on you can't make those decisions on your own. I mean if you are pregnant Matt is liable to have a say in this too" Sora stated.

"Yea your right I'm being selfish again"

"Mimi…its time" Sora said pointing at the clock on my nightstand.

"Can you please read the results for me" I shuddered at the thought, "I don't think I have the power to"

Sora got up and read all three tests and their results, "And survey says…….you're not pregnant she smiled".

For some odd reason relief did not wash over me I felt somewhat disappointed, "I guess… it was for the best" I gave her a fake smile, " I mean what would I do with a baby right now" my eyes began to water "I'm only seventeen".

"Awe Mimi don't cry" Sora ran to my side "It's not like you really wanted a baby to begin with" Sora hushed me as I burrowed my face into her chest.

"Actually, deep down I really did want this child" I sobbed, "I know it was stupid of me to want one but--"

"In that case" Sora got up and handed me the three tests "You are pregnant" she smiled.

I gave her a confused and hurt expression while reading the tests. Yup when the stick is pink that means you are pregnant and all three sticks were pink, "Why did you lie to me?"

"So that you'd truly know if you wanted the baby or not. Since you started to cry after I told you that you weren't pregnant that meant you really did want the baby" Sora smiled.

"You're so evil…. but thank you Sora. You truly are a good friend." I smiled back wiping a tear away.

Knock

Knock

"Mimi can I come in" Tai exclaimed.

"Just a second" Sora and I quickly threw the tests underneath my bed. Sora gave me an evil grin and hid behind the door gesturing for me to open it so she could jump out and scare Tai.

"Okay come in" I opened the door slightly then sat back on my bed; "I see you learned how to knock" I teased.

"Well I do learn from my mistakes most of the time. Plus, I just didn't want to walk in on something like this morning" He chuckled as I blushed in embarrassment.

Sora took this opportunity to sneak up on Tai getting ready to pounce until he caught her and picked her up over his shoulder, "Awe come on that was so cheap" Sora pouted as Tai smiled in triumph.

He began to jump up and down scaring the hell out of Sora. Too bad he tripped over his baggy blue jeans making them both tumble down to the floor; I couldn't help but laugh. Tai rolled on top of Sora pinning her to the ground, "My favorite position in the world" a large grin appeared on his face.

Sora flipped Tai over with a lot of force and rolled on top of him straddling his waist "My second favorite position in the world" she leaned in and kissed him.

Tai's eyes widened then eyed her skeptically, "Then what's your favorite position in the world"

"Idiot, being in your arms is my favorite" Sora inched down slowly to kiss him.

"Awe how sweet" I smiled as they deepened their kiss 'Whoa! Okay you two get a room" I exclaimed nearly dropping off my bed.

"We're in one" Sora winked while rolling off of Tai making me sigh in relief.

Tai sat up and looked at me skeptically. "What?" I stared back confused.

"Why do you need these for" He said while reaching underneath my bed removing my pregnancy tests. Horror struck my face as he began to read them.

"You're…pregnant?" he questioned

"I…I—I" panic rose in my voice.

"I'm pregnant" Sora cut in.

Tai nearly fainted, "How could this be!?"

"No Sora you don't have to cover for me" tears slid down my face "I'm really pregnant"

"Wow I'm going to be an uncle! Well…congratul--" Tai's face contorted into pain "excuse me" He got up dashing to the bathroom leaving Sora in a confused state.

"He had cereal with spoiled milk this morning" I gave her a small smile.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Not this again. He never learns"

"Um Sora" I spoke up, "…how should I tell Matt about my pregnancy?"

"When the right time comes you will know" She pat me on the back.

"Gee thanks, really helpful" I narrowed my eyes.

"You're welcome" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

XX

XXXX

XX

Michael's P.O.V

Four Days Later

I just finished packing the last details for my trip in two days. I decided to leave the day of graduation to ensure the very beginning of my new life. Sadly, I haven't been able to tell Mimi about my new start yet. I was too busy booking my flight, packing, and picking up my diploma to talk to her.

The wind felt incredibly refreshing as it blew through my hair, the perfect sunny day. I decided to take a walk and get one last glimpse of my old life, this town. I strolled along the walk-in clinic and to my surprise I saw a girl come out that looked just like Mimi.

It seemed like she had on a disguise wearing some really large black sun glasses and a scarf around her neck. That was unusual since no one would wear a scarf and a long sleeved shirt on a hot day like this. She was pacing towards me not watching where she was going so I stopped in front of her making her stumble backwards dropping the papers she had in her hands.

"Oops I'm sorry let me help you with those _Mimi_" I picked up the fallen brochures glancing at the titles 'Teen Pregnancy' and 'Motherhood'.

"N-No don't" Mimi hurriedly grabbed the brochures then looked at me in shock "Is my disguise really that bad?" realizing that she had answered when I called her name.

"Yes" I studied her "But it will accomplish one thing…it could probably give you a heat stroke" I took off her scarf as she smiled in return.

"So why do you need those brochures? Don't tell me that you're pregnant!" I stared in disbelief.

"Please don't tell Matt" she cried.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I reassured her taking off her sunglasses.

"Thank you" she gave me a weak smile leaving us in an awkward silence.

"S-So ….I've been meaning to tell you I won't be at graduation on Saturday"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm going to start fresh….in America" her eyes widened as I continued "My flight leaves on Saturday at seven in the morning"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have planned a goodbye party"

"It's okay I didn't want--"

"I'm sorry can you hold on a sec" Mimi took out her ringing cell phone, "Hi Matt".

I rolled my eyes at his name. He had everything I want; real friends, a girl who loves him, and now a baby. I stared at Mimi as she talked on the phone twirling her hair with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. She was the main reason I'm leaving but I can never tell her that, it would tear her up inside.

"Okay well I love you too. Bye!"

"So did you tell Matt about the baby?"

"No, not yet" she shifted to the side

Finally! I knew something before Matt. I wanted to rub it in his face but I promised Mimi I wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe I could unintentionally make her slip up and make him find out by himself, just a goodbye gift from me to him.

"This is kind of weird it's as if just yesterday Amanda was pregnant and I stole her baby" Mimi stared at the ground.

"Don't worry about it; the baby was rightfully yours anyways. You made this baby out of love" I smiled holding her soft hands, "You can never steal something that was meant for you so don't say that please. You and Matt deserve to be _happ__y"_ I kept my face from scowling at the last word.

"Your right Michael you don't know how much that means to me right now" she pulled away and turned her back to me, "Please don't tell me this is going to be the last time we see each other?"

"Sadly…yes"

"In that case" she turned around revealing her tear streaked face, "Meet me at the Kumi Café tomorrow at seven"

"But…" before I could protest she took her sunglasses and scarf then ran off.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

* * *

Another chappie done woo hoo!!! So anyways I'm rushing right now because I have an appointment in fifteen minutes. It took me about two weeks to type this chappie. Oh yea I got a new computer at the beginning of June because my old one broke in March so that's why you all had to wait so long for this one. The next chappie will be up very soon! I love you all so Stay Tuned for Chapter 18 the big finale. R&R plzz!! 


	18. Better Now Then Never

Sooo… you know how I said that this was the last chappie? Well um you see… there are two parts to it so there is a chapter nineteen as well But before you say anything I'm releasing both of them at the same time so you don't have to wait : ) So technically it is one chapter just split into two parts. After I'm done with this story I will be brainstorming on the outline for its sequel and my new Teen Titans story. So I'll be quiet now and start the story… enjoy!

THANK YOU ALL MY DEDICATED REVIEWERS YOU'VE ALL INSPIRED ME

-Luvisgood (one of my longest reviewers) - Populette (a long reviewer)

-**Lazy Girl** (the person who inspired me to write this story)

-Rainbow Kissed -Eat.Me. –Reh -Crimson G

-PaochiCute (I luv this writer) -mimato25cutielicious

-Lorena - Carebear Hater - M M Forever -Caterina Sforza

-midmaetob25 -Little Lillymon -absolutgirl -MimiYamatoForever

-Sakura Ai -**KoumiLoccness**(Thanks for flaming me you just made me want to write more :P)

Since I love you all so much I'll name you all again in the next chappie along with others!

Disclaimer- I don't own it! Sniff...sniff...

XX

XXX

XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XVIII: Better Now Then Never

-

Michael's P.O.V

Time went by fast; I mean it was almost time to go meet Mimi already. I only had fifteen minutes left until I had to meet her. Tonight should be great, just me and her, one on one, in a deep conversation about the old times. Today is my last day in Japan and I get to spend it with an angel. I should leave early so she does not think I'm standing her up. I grabbed my keys then ran down the stairs to my car.

-

I stood outside the café dressed in a regular black dress pants and a sleek green shirt. The Kumi Café wasn't like the regular café's downtown. At night it was a hot spot with good food and karaoke. I walked in to have the spotlight fixed on me and people jumping out from everywhere yelling "SURPRISE!"

'_What the hell…'_ I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Mimi ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Her body felt so good against mines and I will never forget her scent, jasmines. I looked around and noticed almost everyone from school that I knew.

Her warm breath whispered into my ear, "I bet you never expected this" she smirked.

Apparently Mimi was friends with the owner and had it reserved on short notice so she had to supervise the party. '_Well there goes our date and deep conversation' _I slightly frowned. I guess this was better since I get to see all my friends one last time. I looked on stage and saw three cheerleaders singing a song. They sounded okay but were somewhat off beat and pitch.

"Don't just stand there staring with your mouth open" Mimi stood in front of me with her hand on her hip, "Go have fun" she pushed me in the middle of the mob then disappeared.

"Michael I'm so sorry that Amanda couldn't be here… we all miss her" a group of girls came up to me.

"Don't worry about it just keep her in your--"

"Hey Michael!" some guy pulled me away, "I hear your going to America. Let me guess you finally gave up on that hot piece of ass Mimi and wanna find some foreign hotties" he gave me a high five.

"No Sano, I'm going there to go study to become a doctor" I glared at him. All he thinks about is girls and getting laid.

"Awe that's lame. Well give all the hot nurses my number" he slipped me a piece of paper.

"Sure…_I should slip this to the first dike I see"_

"Oh speaking of hotties" he put down his drink and straightened out his shirt, "Hey Sora and Mimi".

I sweat dropped and watched him pace after them. He was a dumb fool for trying to go after them. He stopped when they hid behind Matt and Tai..._w__ait is that alcohol I smell_, that idiot brought alcohol to the party. He's probably not the only one though.

Finally those three girls stopped singing, I was getting a headache. I looked around and saw almost everyone dancing and some people at the bar. I spot Mimi keeping the room in order. It was her responsibility after all since she reserved it.

She looked so beautiful in that short lavender dress that flared out from the waist down. Her dress was cut three inches above her knees exposing her long silky legs. Her long caramel tresses fell down her back in waves to her waist. She looked absolutely radiant. Before I realized it I was walking towards her to go ask for a dance. To my surprise I felt some hands cover my eyes from behind stopping me in my tracks.

"Can I have this dance?"

That voice… the perfume… and that touch… could only belong to one person…Yumi. I removed her hands to face a girl with long golden hair and hazel eyes giving me a warm smile. She spun around showing off her light blue knee length pleated dress. It had a flower design that ran from the bottom of her dress to her waist and a short slit on each side.

"Oh come on just for old time sake" she pouted with puppy dog eyes pulling me onto the dance floor.

-

**-Flashback-**

She was my summer love. We spent every second together during the summer but she broke up with me and moved to America.

"_Can I ask you something" I stared deep into Yumi's eyes with a stern look. _

_We just came back from the movie theater and decided to get some ice cream. Yumi didn't want to go home yet so we sat on bench near a street light enjoying each __other's__ company._

_"Sure you can ask me anything"_

_"Why have you been so distant and why don't you want me to come over your house anymore" my eyes never left her panicky __ones_

_"W-what do y-you mean b-by distant" she stuttered_

_"Please answer my question Yumi it hurts that __you're__ hiding things from me" my eyes were filled with sorrow._

_"Michael I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore"__ crystal tears trickled down her__ face, "…__ there is someone else and I don't want to hurt you anymore."_

_"__What… do you mean by… someone else?" my voice was low._

_"I have always loved him, I just used you to get back at him" she couldn't even look at me._

_"STOP LIEING!" I grabbed her arms._

_"__It's the truth!__" she sobbed even more, "Michae__l…please…__ let go__…__ your hurting me."_

_I looked into her watery eyes and saw the pain I was causing and released her, "I-I'm sorry"_

_She stepped back and before I knew it she slapped me and ran off leaving her final kind words, "I hate you!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

**-**

She pulled me close and began to grind on me. It was hard to keep up because she was so wild. She basically threw herself on me and kept tipping over. I looked up to see Mimi laughing at me causing me to blush and pull Yumi off the dance floor to my table.

"What's your problem Yumi?! What's your sudden interest in me? I thought you forgot about me" I fumed.

"I could never forget about you _Mikey Wikey"_

I shuddered when she tortured my name. She really has changed.

-

**-Flashback-**

_After the__ incident __last week __she __hadn't __answered my calls. I finally got enough courage to visit her when her phone kept saying that her number was disconnected. I __strolled down the sidewalk with my head down, slightly dazed, kicking a tiny rock. _

_I looked up in time to dodge a chick with long brown hair running with a devilish grin on her face "I'm gonna kill that idiot for stealing my ice cream… TAI I'LL GET YOU!!" _

_I guess she didn't notice me because she didn't make any attempt to stop and apologize. I just watched her in horror slightly laughing when she finally caught the guy. I finally remembered what I was going to do so I continued on my way. _

_I stood in front of her house receiving an eerie feeling. It looked so empty. I looked through the window and saw… nothing. No furniture, kitchen__, or people. I collapsed to my knees and began to punch the ground sobbing. I should have known since I didn't see her father's car. __I knew there was more to her story but I didn't have the energy to search. My heart ached too much._

**-End of Flashback-**

**-**

"I just went through a tough part in my life but now I miss you" she smiled.

"And what do you expect to happen now, Yumi, I'm leaving for America tomorrow!"

"Maybe this will change your mind" she plunged onto my lips giving me a passionate kiss.

Quickly I pulled away, "Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not…although this guy did give me a drink..." realization finally hit her, "Well I don't feel drunk" she cried in defense.

"You idiot that guy slipped some alcohol in your drink!" she was still the naïve careless girl I knew from before.

"Well I don't regret taking that drink" she stared deep into my eyes with her hazel orbs, "…it gave me the courage to come up to you tonight and kiss you" A smile plastered on her lips as I began to blush.

"Come on let me take care of you and get that alcohol out of your system" I tried to change the subject while dragging her to the bar.

"Just like when you took care of me when I was sick during the summer" she smiled, "You know I can't quite remember where that led to afterwards" she gave me an innocent grin.

I put my head down while pulling out a stool for her at the bar so she couldn't see that I was blushing …again. She always did that to me. We both looked up when the song finished then Tai and Sora walked on stage…well…actually Tai dragged Sora onto stage with him.

The music began to play and Tai picked up the microphone but when he opened his mouth the microphone made an ear screeching sound making everyone cover their ears in pain. Sora turned very pale almost looking like a ghost.

"Sorry about that" Tai ruffled his hair smiling half-heartedly.

The music began to play again and everyone covered their ears taking guard.

"Do you love me?!" Tai singed practically screaming into the microphone.

"…do you love me" Sora sung back up in a monotone voice. The crowds face went blank and sweat dropped.

"Oh my" Yuri looked at me while covering her ears; "…they're horrible".

"I know" I winced when Tai tried to hit a high note.

"Now that I found--" Tai could not finish the words before Mimi marched on stage and dragged him off by his collar leaving Sora on alone in the spotlight. Her face turned into the same shade as a tomato and she slowly slinked off the stage trying to go unnoticed.

"Michael what I wanted to ask was can I have another chance with you. I've realized you're the only one for me. I should have never broken up with you and I finally realized that when I was sitting in America all alone knowing that I left someone in Japan heartbroken"

"…So that was the reason" I clenched my fist, "I'm sorry to say this but your too late. You should have told me this three weeks ago then I might have considered it".

"The old Michael would have jumped at my offer but I guess you have changed for the better. You have really grown up, Michael; I guess it's about time I did the same too." A tear slid down her cheek as she gave me a sincere smile.

The music stopped again when someone else walked on stage. _Please don't be Tai again, please don't be Tai again_. My heart stopped when I saw Mimi grace the stage.

"I wrote this song for someone very special to me…"

I can't believe she wrote a song for me. This was the ultimate goodbye present that Mimi could give me. A big grin appeared on my face when she glanced at our table.

"Matt I love you so much and even though we had a lot of obstacles trying to pull us apart we still made it out even stronger in the end. So here is a song from me to you"

My heart broke into even smaller pieces and got stomped on even further into the ground. That's what I get for assuming that maybe just once Mimi would profess her love to me. Yea that would be miracle.

_I believe in you and me_

_I believe that we will be_

_in love eternally_

_well as far as I can see_

_you will always be the one for me_

_Oh yes you will_

_And I believe in dreams again_

_I believe that love will never end_

_And like the river finds the seaI was lost, now I'm free_

_Cos I believe in you and me_

Her voice was mesmerizing. It was as if everyone was trapped in a dream and a beautiful siren was calling us. Some couples even got up and danced.

_I will never leave your side_

_I will never hurt your pride_

_when all the chips are down_

_See I will always be around_

_Just to be right where you are_

_my love, you know I love you_

_I will never leave you out_

_I will always let you in_

_To places no one's ever been_

_Deep inside, can't you see_

_That I believe in you and me_

Matt is the luckiest guy I knew. Mimi kept her gaze on him as she swayed her hips and hit a high note. Matt inched closer to the stage with an incredulous expression on his face. _Since when could Mimi sing?_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_to feel the way I do_

_but I will play the fool forever_

_just to be with you forever_

'_Oh shit! I forgot all about Yumi. She probably thinks I'm giving her the cold shoulder'_ I slid my hand into hers and gave her a smile, as she rocked to the music. She returned a smile and placed her head on my shoulder.

_I believe in miracles_

_And loves a miracle_

_Baby you're my dream come true_

_I was lost, now I'm free_

_I believe in you and me_

_See I was lost, now I'm free_

_cause I believe in you and me._

As the song finished everyone cheered and whistled, yelling for an encore. Matt ran onto stage swooping up Mimi in his arms giving her a kiss making the crowd cheer even more.

"I give you the new lead singer of The Teenage Wolves" he spoke low into the microphone while putting Mimi down. I got up and cheered with Yumi as Mimi bowed.

"You still love her don't you" I was a little startled as Yumi pulled me out the crowd.

"Is it that obvious?" I sulked.

"Don't feel bad because I won't give up on you that easily" she winked. "Now let's go get our drinks"

-

I guess you don't have to drink alcohol to have fun at a party…although just a little would be great. I glanced down at Yumi watching her scan the room with a Coke in her hand. Yup same old Yumi, she always wrinkled her nose when she didn't like something, but I always found that cute, then again, I found everything about her cute.

It was starting to get late and some people left giving me their last good byes. Other people were too busy dancing or just too drunk to go home. I finally spot Mimi in the far corner kissing Matt, I hated watching them but I couldn't help wishing it was me.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Yumi's voice cut me out of my trance, "Just go ask her for a dance I'm sure she'll say yes"

"But…"

"Don't worry I won't feel _that_ rejected. I have to go home soon any ways" she reassured me, "But before I leave I'll give you two last presents" She pulled me into a deep kiss. Sweet, sweet, Cherries… that's what her lips tasted like. When she released me she ran off leaving me flabbergasted.

"Wait but didn't she say two gifts, where's my…"

"Excuse me but can I have this dance" I knew her voice immediately. I turned around to see a smiling angel…Mimi. Thank you Yumi I'll never forget this.

XX

XXX

XX

-

Tai's P.O.V

"Mimi is so mean" I whined, "She wouldn't even let me finish my song"

"Remind me to thank her for that later" Sora giggled.

"Yea well I guess I have to admit that she did blow away the crowd tonight" I took a sip of my Sprite.

"Yea she does have an amazing voice" Sora's eyes twinkled.

I leaned back on the stool skimming the room. Everyone was on the dance floor grinding on each other either drunk or high. _Oh great…_ "Sora look who's trying to make a move on Mimi again just because he's leaving tomorrow he's trying to get some sympathy."

"Oh I'm sure it's no big deal. I mean he's been through a lot give him a break." She frowned.

"I just still can't get over what he and his sister did to Matt and Mimi all year. I have only one thing to say about him leaving… It's About Damn Time!"

"Well it looks like Mimi finally got tired of dancing with Michael so you have nothing to worry about now Tai" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Wow a little harsh there Tai" I nearly fell off my stool when Matt appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell dude you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled as he laughed at me.

"Serves you right for worrying about my girlfriend so much" he stuck his tongue out, "now I'm beginning to wonder… are you starting to have a 'thing' for Mimi"

"What! Of course not! I'm in love with Sora" I grabbed Sora possessively into a tight embrace.

"Come on dude I was just joking" Matt put up his arms in defense, "But thanks for watching out for her. Hey…um… I think you should let go of Sora now she's kind of…um…" He pointed at the blue blob in my arms.

I quickly let go of her, "I'm so sorry Sora!" I held her up on the stool.

"Idiot!" she growled. I frowned, nowadays all ever do is yell at me, "…_my dumb idiot" _she finished pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey guys look at that loser, Sano, over there" Matt chuckled finally turning to realize our intense make out session next to him, "AWE COME ON GET A ROOM!"

Sora pulled away blushing furiously. I wiped away the lipstick from my lips looking at what Matt was talking about, "What the fuck! Is he doing what I think he is?"

"Duh! He's spiking someone's drink" Sora's face was still flushed.

"Do you think he's going to try and give it to some poor helpless girl here and take advantage of her" Matt questioned.

"Well if you consider Mimi poor and helpless then, yes, he is, because he's heading straight for her." Sora exclaimed horrorstruck.

"…but …the baby" I said before darting off.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

My last cliffy! I'm sorry to introduce a new character when I'm ending the story but she has a major role in my sequel so there's a purpose. As you can tell I'm a very indecisive person hence the long wait for me to end this story. How long have I been saying the next chappie will be the ending lol. Well I'm really sure the second part to this chappie is the ending. So yea go R&R you know the drill :P 


	19. New Beginnings

Yup here's my last chappie. It's been a very long time and it's sad to see it end but thank you to all the people that stayed with me over the years and supported me. Wow I'm really sad right now and I'm usually a happy person lol. My first story is finally going to end that's why.

THANK YOU ALL MY DEDICATED REVIEWERS YOU'VE ALL INSPIRED ME

-Luvisgood (one of my longest reviewers) - Populette (a long reviewer)

-**Lazy Girl** (the person who inspired me to write this story)

-Rainbow Kissed -Eat.Me. –Reh -Crimson G

-PaochiCute (I luv this writer) -mimato25cutielicious

-Lorena - Carebear Hater - M M Forever -Caterina Sforza

-midmaetob25 -Little Lillymon -absolutgirl -MimiYamatoForever

-Sakura Ai -**KoumiLoccness**(Thanks for flaming me you just made me want to write more :P)

Disclaimer- for the LAST TIME I don't own it…geez

XX

XXX

XX

My Heart Belongs To You

Chapter XVIII: New Beginnings

-

Mimi's P.O.V

Tonight was a success (besides the alcohol people snuck in) too bad my feet hurt too much to continue dancing with Michael, so instead we took a seat. I rocked to the beat enjoying his company as we watched everyone else dance.

Finally, Sano came back with my water I begged him to get me earlier. It was so hot in here and my throat was becoming dry from yelling at all these drunken idiots. Why would people sneak in alcohol, I know almost everyone here is underage.

I quickly grabbed the water and gave him a smile of appreciation. He blushed and returned an even bigger smile.

"Wait! Mimi don't drink that!" Tai jogged up to me in fear.

I had the cup up to my lips until a harsh aroma went up my nose… alcohol. Everyone watched in horror as my hands trembled and I dropped the cup and its contents onto the floor. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Matt held me worriedly "Mimi what's wrong? Are you sick?" (//XD Poor Matt, he doesn't know she's pregnant….ahem…back to the story )

Sora rushed over cautiously with fearful eyes, "Please tell me she didn't drink it?!"

"No she didn't, but I don't know what's wrong with her. Her face is so pale" Matt exclaimed in distress.

I looked up to see Michael holding Sano up in the air by his shirt collar. Tai ran over and punched him to the floor. Matt quickly darted over to help Michael hold Tai back.

"You idiot…_grunt…_why would you try to give a _pregnant_ girl…._huff…_alcohol!" Tai spoke deadly struggling to be released. (//Geez, having a hard time breathing there buddy …okay I'll stop )

The people that stopped dancing to watch the scene gasped in shock. Matt let go of him and stood there staring at me in disbelief. Tai finally realized what he just said covered his mouth in shock and regret.

Everyone watched me as Sora held me tighter. I knew his eyes were still on me… I could feel it. I couldn't even look at him, I wanted to run away but my legs were like jelly and my head was still spinning from the reek of alcohol in the room.

"I'm …sorry… I didn't know…I--" Sano tried to crawl away when Michael literally picked him up and threw him out the club.

The music turned back on and everyone went back to dancing. Luckily they were too drunk to remember this the next morning. Tai mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I just gave him a forgiving nod in return; the truth would have come out eventually.

"I think it's time for Mimi to go home. Tai can you drive her home, I'll close up the club" Sora let go of me.

At last, I summed up enough courage to look him in the eyes. I saw a look of hurt and betrayal piercing my soul, before any words could slip out my mouth I was being pulled out the club. As soon as I stepped outside I saw Michael sitting on the curb.

"I'll get my car and drive it around front" Tai spoke quietly taking out his keys. I walked over and sat next to Michael.

"It seems as if drama will never escape the two of you" He chuckled receiving a playful punch from me, "Mimi…thank you for throwing me this kick ass party. After all the things I did to hurt you in the past, you still forgive me. I'm happy I had the chance to meet a real angel"

I couldn't speak, if I did, the tears would escape my eyes. I just continued to give him my smile as he leaned over and gave me a hug, "I'm going to really miss you"

Tears slid down my cheek onto his shirt; "I'm going to miss you too" I choked. Tai pulled up in front of us with his car hurriedly opening the door for me. I gave Michael one last look before I got in the car and Tai drove off.

-

Sleep didn't come easy for me. Tai reached my house at 1 am and now its 2:30. I have been laying in my bed this entire time thinking about Matt. That look he gave me… I will never forget it… _hurt, betrayal, and hate._ The graduation ceremony was in seven hours. I don't even want to go if I will have to face him. _What will he say? Will he abandon me…the baby? No I need to stop thinking this way!_ Only time will tell, hopefully today he will at least talk to me. Before I knew it I fell asleep…finally.

XX

XXX

XX

-

Matt's P.O.V

I really hate graduations. First of all they are too long and second everyone was split up in alphabetical order which meant none of my friends were near. Ishida, I had to sit near the middle with all the other I's. I was so bored, I looked a few rows behind me (four exactly) and saw Tai about to fall asleep but woke up when he nearly fell out his seat. I couldn't help but roll my eyes "What a loser" (//Sasuke moment… sorry too much Naruto for me:P)

I couldn't see Sora or Mimi, probably because they were in the back due to their last names (Takenouchi and Tachikawa). I really need to talk to her and sort some things out. She probably thinks I hate her. Then again, I don't think I could ever hate her…the love of my life…the mother of my child. I really messed things up last night and I could have lost my child due to that idiot womanizer, Sano. Instead I just stared at her like a dumb fool. Sora actually had to snap me back into my senses.

_"Ishida, Yamato Ishida" _my name was announced

'_It looks like my time has finally come_' I stood up and straightened out my black gown. Almost everyone cheered as I made my way down the aisle to receive my diploma. When I finally made it on stage I took this as my opportunity to scan the room for Mimi. There she was the fifth row to the last row smiling next to a cheering Sora. I took my picture with the headmaster and made my way off stage. I looked into the audience and saw my mom and dad smiling at me very proud. I'm actually starting to like graduations now.

-

At The End of the Ceremony

After two long hours the ceremony was finally over. We all met up along with our parents near some cherry blossoms. We got stuck taking five billion pictures for our parents.

"Okay I want to take another one with you all throwing your caps into the air" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed. '_Snap_'

"Yea and I want a picture with just Yamato and Mimi under this cherry tree" Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. We looked at each other slightly uncomfortable but smiled reluctantly. '_Snap_'

"Tai hold Sora in bridal style and Sora hold out your diploma" Mrs. Kamiya took out her camera too. '_Snap_'

Mr. Tachikawa and my dad just stood to the side watching the women antics. At last all their film ran out so they set us free to give us alone time.

"I'm FREEEEEEE!!" Tai ran around shouting.

"We finally made it you guys." Sora cheered ecstatically. Mimi gave her a half smile and looked back at her hands shifting uncomfortable next to me.

"Sora can you guys give us some alone time" I looked at her sternly "…and take Tai with you please" I pointed at the idiot running around yelling.

"Sure no problem" she eyed me knowingly before walking away.

"So now that were--" I looked around and saw Mimi quickly pacing off towards the lake.

"Mimi…wait!" I ran after her. In seconds I was behind her. I reached my arms out and grabbed her, "Please don't run away again. At least listen to what I have to say!"

"I already know what you're going to say, you hate me and you don't want this child" she cried.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again" I spun her around and gripped her arms, "I love you and our child". I hushed her with a kiss.

"No…stop…" she pushed me away, "You're not obligated to stay with me. If you don't want this child just say so!" She wept.

"What are you talking about?! I never said that and I don't feel obligated…well I do but I'm staying with you because I love you and I want this child"

She stared at me with regret and collapsed into my arms. I picked her up and sat on the bench laying her head on my lap. We stayed in that position for minutes, me stroking her hair and her staring off at the fluffy cumulus clouds in the sky.

"I'm sorry" she finally broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For everything! For not telling you first, for not trusting you, for thinking the worst of you, for…" I cut her off pulling her into another kiss.

"It's okay. I was never mad at you… just really shocked. Do you remember when this happened?" I blushed and kept my focus on the ground after my last question.

"Well…" her cheeks were tinted pink too as she nervously twirled her hair, "it's kind of hard to tell…because there were so many times"

I just sweat dropped.

"But since I'm about a month and a half through, I have a feeling it was the night of prom".

"But I was still in the hospital at that time, how could we… oh never mind!" My face flushed when imaged flashed back.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Mimi got off the bench standing in front of me, "I thought that night was special to you" a tear slid down her cheek.

-

**-Flashback-**

_Prom Night_

Today was the worst day ever. No one came and visited me today and I couldn't even go to prom. Even worst I'm mad at Mimi. I knew I gave her permission to go to the prom with Michael but it still hurt that she took my offer so quickly.

I just took a long one hour screening test. The doctors said I was healing great, I just needed some rest. Those results itself filled me with energy. Nevertheless, my doctor insisted he took me back to my room in a wheelchair. I sat slumped in my chair realizing I was passing by Amanda's room. I took a quick glance to see Michael in a suit holding Amanda's still hand.

"_What the hell is he doing here when he's supposed to be with Mimi at prom_" before I could finish my train of thoughts I was already at my room.

He opened the dark room and out jumped Mimi, Sora, and Tai turning on the lights yelling '_Surprise!'_ I immediately jumped up and gave them a hug. My room was decorated with silver, black, and white balloons with streamers and confetti all over. Near the window was a table set up with little snack sandwiches, a cake, and some punch.

I examined them one by one: Tai was in a black suit and shirt with a deep red tie. Sora was next to him with a beautiful red silk dress that hugged her body with a long slit on the side that went two inches pass her knees. Her hair was in a messy bun with pieces let loose to frame her face. Mimi was in a silky powder blue sleeve-less gown that showed off all her curves and had glitter on the top half. Her caramel hair was filled with curls and wore a tiara. I looked down and saw my blue pajamas…I felt completely underdressed.

"I knew you really wanted to go to prom so we decided to bring the prom to you" Mimi beamed.

"Yea the doctor gave us permission to do this, so while you were being examined we decorated your room. I hope you like it" Sora smiled.

"He has no choice but to like it, we worked so hard" Tai playfully punched me.

"You guys really don't know how much this means to me. Thank you." I wiped away a tear.

"Dude you don't have to get all sedimentary on us"

"Idiot" Mimi hit him on his head, "…it's sentimental"

"Sora she hit me" Tai whined.

"Well that's what happens when you try to use big words" Sora giggled. We all burst out laughing.

**-End Flashback-**

**-**

"Mimi of course I remember, you all worked so hard that night how could I forget. '_Plus we had so much fun alone too__'_ a smirk appeared on my face.

-

**-Flashback-**

After three hours of partying we had to clean up. I lay on my bed still hyped up from the party even though it was over. Everyone was cleaning up the room throwing away the streamers and sweeping up the confetti. Mimi left to find a trash bag as Sora and Tai continued sweeping.

"It's so unfair that he doesn't have to help us clean" Tai pouted pointing at me.

"Hey I did offer to help, Mimi just won't allow it!" I cried in defense.

"Matt is probably exhausted he needs his rest Tai" Sora interjected.

"In that case I'm exhausted too, I need some rest. I'm going on break." Tai jumped into bed next to me. I gave him a death glare shoving him out of bed, "Only Mimi can come in my bed".

"Ooooch! Sora call the ambulance I think I broke my tailbone!"

"Tai…" Sora sweat dropped, "We're in a hospital".

"Oh…well… OoOoch my ass still hurts!" he whined.

"You might as well take him home. He will probably try just about anything to get out of here" I reasoned with her.

"Yea your right" She sighed, "Come on Tai lets go home".

"I'm FREEEEE!" he yelped. He jumped to his feet, picked up Sora and dashed out the room. Ten seconds later Tai ran back into the room picked up his keys, Sora's shoes and purse then ran out again with a sheepish grin on his face.

-

"I found one!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully holding up the trash bag. Soon her mouth dropped "Where did everyone go and why are you sweeping!" she glared at me with fire in her eyes. I continued sweeping not paying her any attention, "…And give me that broom!" she pounced on me. We both fell on the ground her straddling my waist and the broom next to us.

I leaned up to kiss her but she looked away, got off me, and picked up the broom, "You need your rest" she led me to my bed.

Before she could walk away I pulled her into another kiss. This time she kissed me back dropping the broom. She lay on top of me staring with burning desire. I plunged my lips onto hers gradually sliding my hands down her back unzipping her dress. She quickly pulled away again and hoisted herself up, "I'm sorry Matt but we can't. You're still recovering and…we're in a hospital what if someone hears" she blushed.

"Well I guess we're going to have to be extra quiet then. Believe me I am more recovered then anyone thinks" I pulled her back down placing hot kisses down her neck.

"Oh really? Well let me find out just how recovered you are." she ran her soft hands up my shirt as I flipped her under me.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-**

XX

XXX

XX

-

Mimi's P.O.V

"I'm scared..." I laid my head on him.

"Don't worry I'll be here with you every step of the way" he stroked my hair.

"No I'm scared because I don't know how to tell my parents about this"

Matt froze at the end of my sentence and began to tremble, "I'm scared too!" he held me tight, "I remember when I told Amanda's parents. Her father threw a knife at me".

"Are you serious?!" my eyes widened.

"Nope" he chuckled, "But he was really…let's just say infuriated" I playfully slapped him for lying.

"Don't worry telling your parents won't be that bad. Just like your dad said earlier '_today is a day of new beginnings_".

"Yea and speaking of new beginnings" Tai appeared out of nowhere licking a mint ice cream, "Look" he pointed up at an air plane passing over us.

Sora finally came over with three ice cream cones in her hand, "I don't get it, what are we looking at" she handed us one strawberry and vanilla ice cream; eating a chocolate one.

"Michael…" I smiled.

"You think so?" Matt questioned.

"I know it's him"

"There's only one way to tell" Tai stood up on the bench yelling and waving, up at the sky," MICHAEL! IS THAT YOU!?!?"

Everyone sweat dropped then smacked him on the head, saying in unison, "He can't hear you, BAKA!"

"Wow, abuse from all directions!" Tai gaped dumbfounded still holding his head. Everyone laughed except him.

_"New beginnings and new opportunities"_ I rubbed my stomach smiling up at Matt.

**-Fin-**

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

So… it's finally over what do you think? I didn't even expect this story to be this long I actually wrote it out on a whim of boredom but then fell in love with it. I really hate endings so my ending probably sucked. I don't believe things should just end and they live happily ever after; there's more to their life. Yea now I feel kind of stupid to be obsessing over fictional characters lol but whatever. If I could, I would go over their whole life story lol but don't worry I won't. So I'm going to stop ranting now but as I say in every chapter please R&R oh and read my sequel later on. 


End file.
